As Time Flies By
by HinnyandRomione4ever
Summary: It's about a year after the Battle of Hogwarts and everyone has almost fully recovered. With Ginny starting to train and Harry getting fully occupied with work, How can they have time for eachother? This is my second story to my Nineteen Years series. The first story was called "For The Time Being" Anyway, I hope you enjoy. All rights are left with the talented Jk Rowling!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my second story to my Nineteen Years between series. If you haven't already, I really recommend you read the first story to this series because you might not understand some of the references that are made. The title of the first story is ** _"For The Time Being" _**But** **if you read that one before, I'd like to thank you for revisiting this series again. Please Instructive and Positive critism only. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHO THE NEW CHASER IS FOR THE HARPIES!**

We'll all know that the Holyhead Harpies have been looking for a star chaser since the last retired. But today, Gwenog Jones, captain of the Holyhead Harpies, announced that they have found one. But who would that be? We are completely surprised to hear that it is none other than The Ginny Weasley. Many of you may know her as the one that is having an affair on Harry Potter, savior of the Wizarding World. No one knew that she could be good at anything but playing with savior's hearts. "_I can assure you that Ginny Weasley is one of the most talented Chasers I've seen in my day. She has the perfect build for it and the best enthusiasm. The Harpies and I are so happy to welcome her to the team."- Gwenog Jones told Rita Skeeter at press conference. _Once officially signed, she will be the youngest Quidditch player that has ever been signed to play in the big leagues. This is odd because her love affair, Harry Potter, was the youngest Quidditch player in a century. They usually say opposites attract and similars repel, maybe they won't last. That could ruin her image. But why would Holyhead want someone like her ruin _their_ image? We have theories, but we won't report them until we are completely sure. But, now that you know who is on the Holyhead Harpies, will you still support them? More reports soon.

* * *

Ginny crumpled the newspaper in her hands. That was completely unnecessary for the Daily Prophet to report. Well, the new chaser is worthy to be reported but did they always have to bring her relationship in with everything. Like last week, they reported about Hermione Granger graduating Hogwarts with one of the highest passing grades Hogwarts has seen in centuries. Yet, they brought Ginny in it because she was Hermione's best friend throughout the school year, and with Ginny comes Harry. Then comes the rumors about her having an affair on him. It was the most irritating thing that happened to Ginny. She slammed the paper down on the table and flooed over to Harry's flat. He was sitting at his kitchen table reading a copy of the newspaper that she was mentioned in.

"Oh, Hey Ginny." Harry said looking up from the paper.

"Did you see it yet?" Ginny said with her hands on her hips.

"The article? Yeah, I saw it." He said, folding the paper back up and placing it back down on the table. Ginny placed her hands on her hips but, her expression didn't change.

"Well, what did you think of it?" Harry didn't understand what she meant by that. He already knew that she was on the Holyhead Harpies. She told him the exact moment she learned.

"What did I think of what?" Ginny glared at him then rolled her eyes.

"The article, of course. You know, do you agree that they're only having me on the team because of the drama I may present?" Harry snorted.

"Well, if it wasn't for me then you wouldn't have that drama."

"Harry, don't try to change the topic. I'm already stressed out. All I need is for you to be hopping around the bush."

"Why are you stressed out?"

"I need to make a good impression. I mean, it's the first week of practices and the only person on the team who has ever seen me play is Gwenog Jones. I don't think anyone thinks well of me because I'm so young," Ginny was speeding up as she talked feverishly, "Even that stupid article said that I'm the youngest chaser ever to be signed to professional Quidditch. And then they won't like me because of the rubbish articles about you and I. It's not a good start. I don't know what to do. And then they just had to add in you to the article which made everyone talk about our relationship instead of Quidditch." Harry sat patiently and listened to his girlfriend. This was how she showed her nerves; she talks fast, she rambles on and on, and she won't breathe in between her words.

"Ginny, I don't think that they don't like you. You haven't even met you in person yet. And, you have never cared about the rubbish articles, so why would they bother you now?" Ginny crossed her arms and shrugged.

"I think it's because they never put it in context with Quidditch. Well, I take that back. Last year they brought it up once in a game. But Professor McGonagall hushed them up before they continued. Also, it was a complete lie and you're like a god now. Being known as the girl who had an alleged affair isn't the best thing in the world. Especially when it's not true."

"Gin, I think that you're over thinking this. I'm almost positive that they won't care. Most of them have gotten trashed in the paper too, you know." Ginny smiled but that smile didn't last long.

"I know I am. But still, this is the second most stressful thing in my entire life."

"Second most?"

"Yes, second most."

"What was the first?" Ginny looked at him straight in the eye and gave him a glare. Then it all hit him. He should have known. "I'm sorry Gin. After everything that's happening, I forgot about that." Ginny gave him an understanding smile.

"So, what's been happening with you? You know, we haven't seen each other in a week because of your bloody job."

"I know, but soon all the death eaters will be caught and soon I won't be worked as hard." Ginny nodded with a half smile. She seemed a bit down today.

"Are you going to work today?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"But it's Saturday. Normal people don't work on Saturdays." Harry snorted. Yet, she was right, even Ron wasn't working.

"I know, Gin. I'm really sorry. I'll try to make it up next week. It's just…we're so close to getting rid of Rowle. We started this back in November, and I feel like the department is on to something. It just bothers me that we're only one step away."

"Yeah, I know. When are you coming home? Maybe we could have dinner."

"I'll be off work around six. I'll patronus you when I get home, maybe we could go out to eat."

"Sure…How long until you have to leave?" Harry looked over at the clock above the window.

"Oh, bloody hell. I'm late," Ginny chuckled, "Sorry, Gin but I have to go."

"Alright, I'll see you when you get off." Ginny said before kissing his cheek and pulling him into a hug.

"Are you going to stay here for the day, or are you going to go back to your flat?"

"I think I'm going to visit Mum. I haven't seen her in a couple days. I feel like I should pay her a visit." Harry nodded and gave her a quick peck before grabbing his briefcase and flooing out of his flat. Ginny sighed, she really hoped that he wasn't going to go into one of those work fazes. She already had enough to deal with and having some beef with Harry wasn't something she wanted to add to her list.

**A/N: Thanks for reading the first chapter. I'm trying to come up with some drama in this story that would out do the drama that was in the first one. What do you think? If you have an idea PLEASE PM me on my authors page! If I put it in I'll give you credit! Anyway, what did you think of this chapter? Please Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for reopening this story for the second chapter! I would like to thank Junglsox for the amazing Idea. I was thinking the exact same thing, but I was afraid that no one else would want to read it. At least I know I'll have one viewer who'll read it! Anyway, I hope you enjoy. This is when Ginny's world starts to spiral down. Enjoy :)**

"Mum!" Ginny called into the Burrow.

"Ginny?! Is that you?" A voice rang from the kitchen. Ginny didn't answer but she went straight into the location that it came from.

"Hey, Mum. How are you doing?" Ginny said hugging her mother.

"I'm doing just fine. What about you? Have you seen today's Daily Prophet?"

"Yeah, I saw it. But I'm going to let this one slide for now. I feel like there will be worse in my future. This is just a minor attack."

"You act like it's nothing. They basically called you a cheater. They were saying that Gwenog wanted you for publicity reasons."

"I know, Mum, I read it. And I know that all of it is not true. I went straight to Harry and he doesn't believe it. As long as he doesn't, you don't, and the rest of the family doesn't either, than I'm fine."

"Okay…so when do practices start?" Molly asked with a more cheerful smile.

"This week. I'm nervous but ready. I think that if I make a good impression then the team will just ignore all that rubbish about me in the papers."

"You already made a good impression. You made it. Isn't that a start?" Ginny smiled at her mother but put her hands on her hips.

"Mum, they probably all think I'm some sort of fake. And they probably believe that I'm not going to last long because I'm only seventeen."

"Yes, but soon to be eighteen."

"That doesn't make a difference, Mum." Molly chuckled for a moment then stood back to examine her daughter. "Have you been eating properly? You look thin…very thin." Ginny rolled her eyes but kept the grin on her face. _Boy, it's good to be home. _

"Yes, Mum. I've been eating. And being thin isn't a bad thing." Molly snorted.

"Ginny, you look like you could fit through bars in a muggle prison. You are going to be eating a lot while you're here. You're going to need that energy to play Quidditch." Oh, it was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Potter! Your late…again." Robinson said in his usual growl.

"Sorry, sir. I was having a conversation with someone and I lost track of time."

"Being late is inexcusable, Potter. You need to learn that quickly."

"Sorry, sir. But I'm working an extra day that I'm not supposed to…so shouldn't being ten minutes late not matter?"

"If you're going to come you have to be on time even if it's Christmas and your children are all in St. Mungo's." Harry raised his eyebrows in shock. But then in the back of his mind, he was thinking that that scenario seemed vaguely personal to Robinson.

"It won't happen again." Harry said simply before returning to his cubicle.

"Mr. Potter…um…there is a meeting taking place with the…um…Minister and the Deputy Minister…now…" Harry nodded at the stuttering receptionist. Ever since Quirrel, back in first year, he never trusted people who stutter. He knew that the receptionist was perfectly an innocent man, but that didn't stop him from being on guard. Harry left his cubicle and went straight to the office of the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Ah, Harry, come in." The man said coolly as Harry walked into the office.

"Um…hello Minister," Harry looked over at the Deputy Minister, Arthur Weasley, also known as his girlfriend's father, and the closest thing he had to a father, "Deputy Minister." Arthur nodded his head with a slight smile.

"Harry, we are all close enough here to call each other by our first names."

"Alright, Kingsley, Mr. Weasley." Arthur's grin grew a little larger. He didn't think that Harry would ever call him by his first name.

"Well, Harry, we have some important news for you today. One is sad, and a couple are happy. But you have got to bare with us." Harry nodded and fidgeted in his seat.

"First thing's first. We have noticed your great work ethic and leadership. Those both are great traits of being an auror. You have been in your position for quite sometime. We believe you're ready to become an intermediate auror. You'll receive a larger pay. You'll get a larger cubicle and your own assistant. Any questions?"

"Um, yes, is Ron getting offered the same thing?" Arthur looked over at Kingsley because he was indeed thinking the same thing as Harry.

"Yes we have him coming in today for a meeting." Arthur looked relieved and so did Harry.

"Second piece of news, we decided to put you on the follow up case of Lucius Malfoy." Harry sat up a little straighter.

"Where would that be?"

"That would be in south of Britain. You just have to go there and check to see if there is any letters, or evidence that will lead us to Rowle or any other death eater that is still on the loose." Harry nodded silently. "Alright, you'll leave tonight. Go ahead and pack your things. You will have a portkey that will take you there, and another that will take you back when you've checked everything thoroughly."

"Who else is coming with me?" Kingsley glanced at Arthur then back at Harry.

"This is a solo mission." Kingsley said simply and still in his cool voice.

"Oh…okay…" Harry looked down at his shoes. He didn't want any solo cases. _What do I need to do before this case…Pack my things…make sure everything in Grimmauld Place is in tact…leave Ariel with Ginny…SHIT! GINNY! Great now I can't have dinner with her…BUGGER! _

"Um…Mr. Potter…" Harry snapped out of his daze and looked back up at the two men.

"Sorry, sir."

"It's quite alright. Everyone zones out when they have deep thoughts." Harry nodded.

"Is there anything else?" Harry asked anxiously.

"Yes, Harry. Good luck and come home safely please. I think Ginny wouldn't be able to cope with anymore stresses." Mr. Weasley said quietly and with a tone of warning, but he kept an encouraging smile. Harry nodded and left the office. _I can't believe my luck, _Harry thought, _why would this happen the day I make a plan with Ginny? _

Harry left the Ministry with a train of thoughts that kept coming. How was he going to tell Ginny? What would she say? Would she be mad? Disappointed? Happy? Understanding? But, like Mr. Weasley said, she wouldn't be able to cope with more stresses. He just hoped that she'd still love him by the end of it all. He entered his flat and went straight to his room. He took out his new suitcase and started packing a few pairs of pants, clean shirts, and things of that nature. But he was almost sure that his outfits didn't match, or that he didn't pack enough. He couldn't focus on any of it, all he wanted to do was go to Ginny and tell her that he was going to be home, safe and sound, by tomorrow morning. The mission only would bring one positive thing; that was that he'd have one week off because that was Ministry policy; every auror gets one week off, paid, after working on an auror mission. That meant more time to stay with Ginny. But there was one problem; Ginny was starting Quidditch which meant that she'd be busy. Would they ever spend time with each other? Harry flooed over to Ginny's flat and found Ginny on the couch watching the Cinderella movie he bought her last year. Harry snorted; it was the only movie she knew how to play on a muggle DVD player. He was even more surprised that she _actually_ got it to play.

"Hey, you. You're off work early!" Ginny said before returning to the movie. She was smiling. _Finally he came! Maybe we could spend more time together before dinner! _Ginny thought chuckling to herself. Harry stayed silent but didn't smile. "What's wrong, Harry?" Ginny said more concerned. Harry moved and sat next to her.

"Um…Ginny, um, please don't be mad at me. But, um, you know, work is busy right now and, um, well Kingsley and, um, your dad, both assigned me on a solo mission. I'm leaving in about an hour." Ginny's smile disappeared from her face.

"My dad set you up for this?" She said completely serious.

"No, um, I don't think he had a say in it, um, I think he was just there to drop the news. I think it was more Robinson and Kingsley than anyone else." Harry said stuttering to find an answer. Ginny sighed.

"I was afraid that this was going to happen." Ginny said watching the movie.

"What was? I don't want to go. I'd rather watch Cinderella for the eighth time this summer with you." Ginny looked back at him, she looked like she had tears brimming her eyes.

"No, Harry. Not that. Once you left, I felt as though the promise for dinner wasn't going to get fulfilled. I know you can't help it," Ginny grabbed Harry's hand, "And I know you're trying your hardest. That's all that matters. Don't worry…I don't think I'm mad. Just come back safely." Harry nodded. Ginny pecked him on the cheek before he flooed out of her flat. Ginny watched the fireplace for a moment, all the anger was flowing to her face. Soon she couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed the remote control off of the sofa and chucked it toward the TV. The TV cracked right through the middle but, Ginny didn't care. What's a stupid television worth compared to Harry?

"REPARO!" She yelled before grabbing her things and flooing to Hermione's flat.

**A/N: Hope you like it! Please review! I love to hear your thoughts on the story!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ready, Potter?" Robinson's rough voice asked in a hushed tone. Harry nodded. "Well, this is your portkey to get there. After you use it, keep it in this lock box," Robinson held out the portkey, it was a quill with a blue veil around it. Then he handed Harry a lock box that was empty inside. Harry guessed it was supposed to stop it from transporting him again, "Alright, then here's your portkey to come back. Now, if you get into any danger, I want you to patronus us as fast as you can. Can you do that?" Harry nodded again. "Alright, Potter…Good luck." Robinson stepped back and watched Harry closely.

Harry stared down at the quill for a moment. He didn't want to go, but he had to. He had to leave. He had to get this stupid mission over with and move on with his life. He nodded again to Robinson and gripped the quill tightly. He transported to a cottage that seemed a little run down. _This is where Lucius Malfoy went into hiding at? It's not as luxurious as I thought it would be. _He thought simply. He walked into the cottage slowly with his wand at the ready.

* * *

Ginny barged into Hermione's flat from the fireplace.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM SOMETIMES!" Ginny screamed, disrupting Hermione, who was peacefully reading on her sofa.

"What's wrong now?" Hermione put the book down and turned to face Ginny.

"THIS MORNING HE SPECIFICALLY TOLD ME THAT WE WERE GOING TO GO OUT FOR DINNER. THAT HE WAS GOING TO MAKE UP THE MISSED OUT DAY WE HAD BECAUSE HE WENT INTO WORK TODAY."

"Harry went into work on a Saturday again?"

"YES. HE DID. BUT BEFORE COMMITTING TO IT, HE DIDN'T ASK ME IF IT WAS OKAY. BUT TO BE HONEST THAT DOESN'T MATTER TO ME."

"Then why are you so angry right now?"

"BECAUSE I WAS IN MY FLAT, ENJOYING MY DAY, AND LOOKING FORWARD TO OUR DINNER DATE. AND HE JUST WALTZES IN AND TELLS ME HE'S BEEN SENT OFF ON A SOLO MISSION AND HE HAS NO IDEA WHEN HE COMES BACK!" Hermione sighed; she should have seen this coming.

"Ginny, listen, I don't think he wanted to go."

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT. BECAUSE I DO. BUT HE JUST HAD TO GO INTO WORK THE WEEKEND BEFORE TRAINING STARTS. HE JUST HAD TO GO ON A MISSION WHEN I'M THE MOST STRESSED OUT. I EVEN TOLD HIM I DIDN'T NEED ANYMORE ADDED STRESSES. AND LOOK! NOW I HAVE MORE," Hermione sat patiently waiting for Ginny's rambles to stop, "AND YOU KNOW WHAT! THIS IS STARTING TO GET ON MY NERVES. NOT ONLY DOES HE WORK ON WEEK DAYS, HE WORKS ON WEEKENDS TOO. LIKE THAT'S WHAT HIS LIFE PERTAINS TO. JUST WORK. I SWEAR WHEN HE GET'S BACK, I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

"Ginny, listen to what I want to say and don't interrupt," Ginny sat down on the sofa next to Hermione, "Since Harry was old enough to walk and talk, he had been facing evil. Think about it. He has never told me, but I'm almost sure that the Dursleys weren't the best. Then he came to Hogwarts and he had been fighting the forces of evil throughout his school time. Those death eaters had each done something to him. All he wants to do is to rid the world of them. Maybe this is his way of releasing his anger. He wants to make sure not a single person is orphaned again by one. He wants to make sure that no one comes into power like Voldemort did. I'm positive that when all the death eaters are caught and there aren't as many threats, Harry won't work extra hours, or days. Do you understand me?"

"I do, Hermione…it's just that…I sort of had plans for the two of us tonight. But those have been flushed down the loo because of this stupid mission."

"What sort of plans?" Hermione asked slyly. To be honest, she was afraid to ask.

"Personal plans." Ginny said simply, looking innocent.

"You know what, I don't want the details."

"No, Hermione. It's not _that, _it was just spending a romantic evening together. The last night before I have late nights and early mornings with Quidditch practice. And of course he won't be there for my support through my first week of training."

"I think he wants to be here though."

"I know he does." Ginny said quietly.

"Is he still going to die when he comes back?" Hermione asked simply.

"Oh, hell yes."

* * *

Harry slowly walked through the cottage with as much caution he could have. There could always be a hidden trap some where. He checked the house from bottom to top, and found nothing that was dangerous. He was safe. Quickly, he stashed his wand away in his pocket then started to search the house for leads on other death eaters. First he started ransacking through some drawers and cabinets. He didn't find anything. He started to feel as though this mission was a complete waste of his time. Time that was supposed to be spent with Ginny. Harry opened the last drawer that was in the kitchen. It was full of different newspapers clipping and some—Wait a minute. Those were pictures of Harry himself. And those newspapers clippings were him as well. He pulled them out one by one. The first one was of him and Ginny. Then of him smoking, then him saying he's nothing special. Wait…there was writing on that picture. He pulled out the picture of him smoking, there, in bright red writing, was a circle around his face, and writing that said 'do whatever it takes, he needs to go.' Harry quickly stole the clippings and pictures and stashed them away in one of the evidence bags. He stood from his crouch position.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. Isn't it the great Potter himself?" A voice said loudly from the doorway. He turned and was face to face with Rowle. The exact man he was trying to catch. "Oh, little Potter is shocked to see me. What about them?" Rowle pointed to the men who were walking into the kitchen. "For once Potter can't say anything? I remember you being the smart mouth. Tut, tut. I thought this was going to be fun." Rowle started to pace the kitchen.

"Why do you want me gone?" Harry spoke clearly.

"Why? I think the real question is why not. Let us see, I think the first reason is that you killed our leader. I think the second reason is that you are the only thing that stands in the way of us rising to power again. And I think the last is that you need to feel what we endured every time that the Dark Lord failed. He would torture us, kill us at the most. It was all because of you."

"Well, if he did that to you, why do you want to avenge his death? Why would you want to relive the past?"

"Because he didn't deserve death. He never did wrong. We only got crucioed when you decided to come around and try to make a scene. Therefore, you did wrong. You must go." All of the surrounding men held out their wands. Rowle stood perfectly still. "Go." He said simply to all of the men. At once, about ten stunning spells hit Harry straight in the chest. Harry hit the floor while his eyesight went black.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. I certainly liked writing the last part. Please Review. Update coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: CAUTION! Might be a little depressing!**

"Mr. Potter? Mr. Potter? Can you hear me?" A voice rang through Harry's head. Harry opened his eyes to see a woman's face in front of a bright light.

"Where—where am I?" Harry asked quietly. The pain in his chest was unbearable. It was hard to breathe and even worse to speak.

"You're at St. Mungo's. You've been here for about four days unconscious. But we need to keep you here to be sure that you won't fall into another coma." The healer said calmly.

"Wait. How did I get here?" Harry's voice was hoarse and his breathing was hard.

"Please, Mr. Potter. No questions that can stress you out. You're on the bridge of falling into a coma and I don't want to push it." Harry closed his eyes for a moment and then returned back to the room. "Mr. Potter, there's a person who wants to speak with you. I'm going to let her in for five minutes, but no longer than that." Harry nodded. The healer left the room and soon a bright redhead rushed into the room.

"HARRY!" She yelled before she was right up against the metal framed bed.

"Ginny. I'm…"

"No, Harry. Don't be sorry. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm stressed out more than possible. Do you know what day it is today?" Harry thought for a moment then shook his head. "Well, it's Thursday. They found you in a cottage on Sunday. But you were already unconscious."

"Wait, if it's Thursday, then you…"

"Yes. I have started training. But, right now, I don't want you to worry about it. Right now, I want to worry about you and get you out of here. Does it hurt anywhere?"

"Everywhere. And I'm hungry." Harry said rubbing his chest.

"Sorry, no food. I think they have some liquid food in those muggle wires. But I don't understand how they work." Harry snorted, that would be a conversation that they have later. "You know, Hermione and Ron have been worried sick. Ron got notified of his promotion on Saturday. Then on Sunday, Kingsley called him in to check on you. You hadn't contacted them at all and they needed to know if you were even alive. Ron was the one who found you on the floor stunned."

"Did he take the leads?"

"You mean those newspaper clippings and photographs? Yes, he did. But we have no idea how you ended up on the floor." Harry's heart started to race as he recalled the memory.

"Well, I was searching for leads, and I found those. Then Rowle and ten other death eaters surrounded me and…" Harry's head started to pound and his adrenaline started to rush. His eyesight was growing weak but, the picture of the death eaters danced in his brain. Then one pulse of pain in his chest shocked through his body and he felt as though he was falling down a trench that had no bottom. Soon all he could see was black and he felt nothing.

"HARRY! PLEASE, WAKE UP! MADAME GOLDSWORTH!" Ginny screamed once Harry's eyes closed and he let go of Ginny's hand.

"Ms. Weasley, is there anything wrong?"

"It's Harry. I think he fell unconscious again." Ginny said trembling. This was all her fault. The healer hurried over to the hospital bed and took out her wand. She touched his head with it and muttered something. She stood back for one moment and waited. She then repeated her procedure again but, she had the same results. Harry Potter had fallen into a coma.

"Ms. Weasley, what were you talking about? I want you to think hard if it could have stressed him out in any major ways."

"Well, I told him how he got here and then he asked me about the evidence that he'd found. Then he started to talk about what happened." The healer nodded then glanced back at Harry.

"I think that may have been too much for him to talk about. Don't worry; it's not your fault. I just need to get more healers in here. And we need to close this room. That means that no visitors are allowed at the moment. You can wait in the waiting room or you could go home and come back tomorrow."

"What if something happens to Harry?" Ginny asked as she was escorted out of the room. She looked back at Harry, who had about four other healers surrounding him already.

"If something happens, you'll be the first to hear. I promise." Madame Goldsworth opened the door and Ginny left the room. She went straight to the waiting room where Ron, Hermione and the rest of the family had been waiting.

"Ginny! What's happened? Is he alright?" Molly asked hopefully.

"He was awake at first. We spoke for a while and then he…then he started to talk about what happened. He shouldn't have, yet I shouldn't have let him. The memory of the attack was too much and he fell into a….into a…into a coma." Ginny said with tears brimming her eyes.

"Is he going to be alright?" Hermione asked from the sofa.

"They don't know." A crack broke in Ginny's words; she was holding back tears and the urges to cry.

"Weasleys." Madame Goldsworth said from the doorway of the waiting room. All of the family stood up, which caught the healer by shock. "Well, Mr. Potter is not going to be waking anytime soon. We suggest for all of you to return to your homes. You'd only be wasting your time if you stay here."

"Will he be alright?" Hermione asked.

"It's hard to tell. His condition wasn't the best when we got him. Um, the record of smoking didn't help his breathing when he was out the first time. He hadn't eaten properly when he got stunned. Therefore his body doesn't have the proper nutrients to sustain his health. Also we believe when he was stunned it wasn't just one person, it was many. And we've seen people who've gotten stunned by multiple people these past years but it's still a tricky process to heal. Also, Potter's mental stability is terrible right now."

"What do you mean?" Molly asked. She was afraid Harry was still depressed.

"Well, he seems to have many pressures right now. Is there any problems going on right now? Were there any when he left on the mission?" Ginny glanced at Hermione.

"There was one. But I don't think he knew about it." Ginny said slowly.

"Care to explain?" Madame Goldsworth seemed patient and understanding yet serious and stern.

"Well, I wasn't very pleased with the fact that he was going on a mission. I was mad but I didn't show it in front of him. Maybe he felt guilty after he left?"

"Well, I think that could be a contributing factor. Thank you for sharing, it might help. Right now, all we can do is cross our fingers that he will wake up before we start to have major problems."

"Those being?" Ron asked clueless.

"Many things, starvation, insomnia, dehydration, depression, you name it."

"Death?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Could be one. But that's after a long term coma. If it's just for a week then maybe not. But coma's can last weeks, months, years even. We just have to let fate unveil itself. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go see to my other patients."

"Thank you for your time." Arthur said. Ginny now had glistening tears rolling down her cheeks. She was never known to cry but she couldn't stop herself now. The healer left the family to compose themselves. They gave each other quick glances then left through the front door of St. Mungo's.

"Ginny Weasley, what has happened to Harry Potter?"

"Ms. Weasley, are you the reason Harry Potter is in St. Mungo's?"

"Ginny, is it true that you stunned Potter when he figured out that you're cheating on him?"

"Weasley, is Harry Potter dead?"

"Ms. Weasley, did you kill Harry Potter so you could live with your love affair?"

"Ginny Weasley, did the Harpies drop you when they heard about Potter?"

"Please, leave me alone. Harry is unconscious because of his bloody job, not me. Please let me through!" Ginny said as she struggled to find a way out of the crowd of reporters. Each flash of cameras and every question broke Ginny's heart. It was her fault that Harry was in a coma right now.

* * *

**Harry Potter in a Coma!**

We have received devastating news that the Savior of the Wizarding World is now facing a new obstacle. Today, at around noon, Harry Potter had fallen into a coma. We have received factual information from Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. "_Harry Potter was sent on a solo mission on Saturday. He left Saturday night to fulfill his duties. He hadn't contacted us at all and we sent Auror, Ronald Weasley to check on his status. When Weasley got there, he found Potter unconscious in the exact location. Harry Potter was attacked by many death eaters. He was in St. Mungo's, unconscious, for about four days straight. He woke up yesterday, and was soon corrupted by the memory of the attack. He has fallen into a coma and right now is under urgent medical treatments of the St. Mungo's healers. We have no idea when he will wake up. My condolences go out to Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and the rest of their family. Let's hope for Harry to have full recovery soon." _Ms. Ginny Weasley also had something to say on the fact. "_Please, leave me alone. Harry is unconscious because of his bloody job, not me. Please let me through."_ How could a girlfriend be so selfish when her boyfriend is under urgent care? We are positive that when Potter wakes up, Weasley will be out of the picture. But right now, we pray for our chosen one to wake up soon. More reports soon.

* * *

Ginny let the tears fall as she read her article. _Please, Harry, wake up. Please. _

**A/N: That was a more depressing chapter than anticipated. I hope you at least enjoyed it. I'm trying to come up with something different than For The Time Being. Hopefully I'll succeed with it. Anyway, Thank you for reopening this story, or reading this far. It means the world to me. Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

It had been two days and Harry was still in a coma. Ginny had no idea what to think anymore. She went to each of her Quidditch practices but she could never stay focused. She had apologized to Gwenog many times, and Gwenog understood why she wasn't going to be on the ball for the time being. She had given Ginny the day off so she could visit Harry for the first time since he slipped away. She had been escorted to the room where Harry's limp body was carefully tended to. She pulled up a seat next to him and held his cold hand.

"Hey, Harry. Um, I don't know if you can hear me right now. But, um, well everyone misses you. Hermione is mad with worry. Ron isn't speaking to anyone right now. He's too distraught to talk. Mum is cooking to keep her mind off of it. And Dad is feeling extremely guilty for agreeing to send you on the mission. But, he shouldn't feel guilty for it. I guess I should, shouldn't I? I should have stopped you from thinking about it but I was stupid and didn't. There's nothing I can do now, right? I wish you were awake. Please, Harry, if you're there, please, just hang in there. Hopefully soon you'll wake up." Ginny's hand was shaking in his. She closed her eyes and prayed. Prayed that he would come to. Prayed that he wouldn't be mad at her. Prayed that he would wake.

"Ginny are you doing alright?" Hermione asked the next day. They were out to lunch and Hermione noticed that Ginny seemed tired.

"I'm fine. I just haven't been able to sleep." Ginny said staring at her Fish and Chips. Hermione had taken her to a muggle restaurant and Ginny ordered the only thing on the menu she understood.

"Is it because of Harry?"

"I think so. But I also think it's the fact that I can't make it through Quidditch practices without zoning out. What if they kick me off the team before the season even starts?" Ginny panicked as the thought stared to creep through her mind.

"I don't think that they will. Hopefully they understand what you're going through. Think about it, Gin, you have the stress of the press, your boyfriend is in a coma, and you are trying to focus on your upcoming game. That's a lot to handle. Not to mention you're taking care of Teddy this week because Harry's not going to be able to."

"OH SHIT! I forgot I had Teddy this week! Now Gwenog will have a real reason to get mad at me!" Ginny paused for a moment, "Not that Gwenog has gotten mad at me yet, she actually gave me the day off but, still what am I going to do?"

"How about you leave him with me? I can take care of him during the day. I mean, I'm taking off this week because of Ron, Teddy won't be a burden to me."

"Are you sure, Hermione?"

"Absolutely."

"Thanks, Hermione you're a life saver."

"Don't mention it. Anyway, I would love to lift one of your stresses."

"I feel like…They've got me on the outside looking in, but I can't see at all. With the weight of the world on my shoulders, they just want to see me fall." Ginny looked outside at the streets of Muggle London.

"I know what you mean. It's hard."

"I just wished my life would settle down, and stay that way."

"Oh come one, you're Ginny Weasley and you're dating Harry Potter. The grass would turn blue before that happens." Ginny snorted. Hermione was right.

"Well, I'm going to go visit Harry. Do you want to come too?" Hermione thought about it for a moment, _can I hold it together for Ginny. Yes I can. I just have to be strong. _

"Of course." The two girls made their way to St. Mungo's, which was about three blocks away.

"Ms. Weasley, you're coming to see Mr. Potter, am I correct?" Madame Goldsworth greeted them as they walked through the entrance to the lobby.

"Yes, is that okay?"

"Well, Mr. Potter is starting to respond. We've noticed that his eyes have been minorly fluttering and every so often he'll groan quietly. We think that he's starting to dream."

"Is that a good thing?" Hermione asked calmly.

"Yes, it's quite an improvement. It means his mind is starting to work again. Soon his body will start to work again, and soon he'll wake. But we'll need to keep him here even longer to make sure that his body gets nurtured correctly."

"Are those muggle IV's giving him nutrients at all?"

"Yes, loads of them. That's the only way Potter will be healthy enough to wake up. Right now we're aiming toward his physical health, but we don't know about his mental health until he wakes up."

"What do you mean?"

"We don't know if he'll remember family members or close friends when he wakes up. He might have memory loss." _Of course there's a catch, _Ginny thought.

"Well, is it safe for us to go and visit him?" Ginny asked impatiently.

"Actually, it might help him wake up. You see, if his mind is starting to work, his hearing might be working too. I think that if he hears someone that means a lot to him, he might start to respond, and hopefully wake." Madame Goldsworth seemed hesitant. "But, it also might stress him some more and the results might go the opposite way. It's up to his family to choose if we try or not."

"Well, we're his family." Ginny said enthusiastically.

"I'm sorry but, the Weasleys are not his family." Madame Goldsworth said flipping through the papers attached to a clip board.

"If we're not his family, who is? Don't you know that Harry's parents died when he was an infant? And that his godfather isn't alive either? We're his only family."

"No, according to the records, the only people who can give Mr. Potter medical permission are Mr. and Mrs. Vernon Dursley"

"But…they don't even communicate with Harry anymore." Hermione said.

"I'm sorry they are the only people who can give permission to proceed." Madame Goldsworth left the two to tend to her other patients.

"Well, that's just great isn't it?" Hermione said sarcastically.

"Now we have to go visit those toads? What if they say no?" Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"We're actually going to go ask them?"

"Hermione, Harry needs permission to get better; of course we're going to go visit those bloody vermin!" Hermione giggled at Ginny's description.

"Can we bring Ron along?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"We can but why?"

"Because, I dunno, I think that it would help him feel better." Ginny agreed, and the two girls disapparated to Ron's flat.

"RON!" Hermione yelled into the empty foyer.

"Hermione, is that you?" Ron said quietly from the living room. He had been sitting in there, pondering like he had since Harry fell into a coma.

"Ron, Harry's starting to respond a little bit," Ron perked up and the color drained from his face, "But, they have a few ideas on how to make him wake faster, but there's a problem. His family has to agree to it."

"Well, we're his family, I'm sure we'll say yes." Ron spoke a bit louder.

"No, Ron, we're not his family. They're looking for permission from the Dursleys." Ginny said annoyed.

"What? They don't give a flobberworm for Harry!"

"Yes, we've gathered that." Hermione said impatiently.

"Then what do we do?"

"We're going to pay a little visit to 4 Privet Drive. Do you want to come with us?" Ginny said handing Ron a jacket.

"Yes, just in case that Uncle Toad plays any games."

The three were staring at the house where Harry's childhood was taken away. Ginny and Hermione had never seen the Dursleys, Ron had seen them the summer before fourth year. The girls were more nervous than ever, but Ron was just disgusted to be back. He knew that these people weren't worth it. Harry had never told Hermione and Ron about his childhood, but they had an idea that maybe he wasn't treated as a child. Ginny slowly rang the door bell of 4 Privet Drive. She hoped that they were home, and if they were, she hoped they would actually answer the door. The door creaked open and showed a white-haired and plump man.

"Hello?" He said in a rough voice.

"Um, Mr. Dursley?" Hermione asked politely.

"Yes, and who would you be?" Vernon barked at the three. Ron stepped forward.

"You might not remember me particularly. But, I'm Ron Weasley, Harry Potter's friend. This is my sister Ginny Weasley and my girlfriend Hermione Granger."

"Yes, I remember you. You broke the window upstairs and trashed my living room." Vernon was very rude, now Ginny understood why Harry hated him.

"Well, we need to speak with you about something very important. May we come in?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"I guess, as long as you keep those wands in your pockets." They nodded. He opened the door a little wider and yelled into the house, "DUDLEY! PETUNIA! COME DOWN STAIRS PLEASE!" Ginny's stomach started to flutter. This was when she'd finally meet the arse that created so much torture in her boyfriend's life. Vernon led the three into the living room and told them to sit on the sofa. Dudley and Petunia came downstairs and stopped at the sight of the three in their living room.

"Who are they?" Dudley asked loudly.

"They are Harry's friends. They need to talk about something important with us." Petunia glared at the three and Dudley nodded. Dudley didn't seem so rude once Harry was brought up.

"So what is it you want to speak with us about?" Petunia asked impatiently. She was now seated between her husband and her son.

"Well, I'm Ginny Weasley, um, I'm Harry's girlfriend." Ginny said hesitantly.

"Are you blind or something? Why would you date Harry?" Vernon asked laughing.

"I'm not here to talk about that. On Thursday, Harry had slipped into a coma." Ginny paused to look at the family's faces. Petunia and Vernon looked unaffected, but Dudley looked…worried?

"I'm sorry to hear. But what's that got to do with us?" Petunia asked.

"Well, because you guys are his actual guardians. You are the only people who can give St. Mungo's permission to try one of their methods on waking him."

"So let me get this straight, you came here to tell me that the boy is in a coma, and that I'm in control of his fate?" Vernon said rudely.

"Please sir, all we need is yours and Mrs. Dursleys signature and then we can ensure that Harry will wake up." Dudley scowled at his parent's hesitant thinking.

"How did he fall into a coma?" To be honest, Dudley didn't think badly of Harry anymore. When he went into hiding he would listen to Potterwatch with Dedalus Diggle.

"Well, he was sent on a mission for his job, and he got attacked." Ginny said quietly. She wasn't going to tell them about what happened at the hospital.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, can we please have your signature? That's all we need then we'll be out of your hair for good." Hermione asked impatiently. Vernon looked at his wife then back at Hermione.

"Fine, follow us to the kitchen." Vernon said to Hermione. She looked back at Ron and Ginny then followed them to their kitchen. Ron and Ginny looked around the room then back at Dudley.

"Um, has Harry ever told you about us?" Dudley asked.

"He told me about everything." Ginny said sternly.

"Can you tell him something for me?" Ginny glanced at Ron then nodded, "Can you tell him that I'm sorry about everything I ever did in our childhood. I was only trying to please my father. As you can tell, he's a bit…what's the word… cold. Don't tell them this, but I asked Dedalus if he could somehow make the Daily Prophet come to me. He has and I've seen almost everyone since the Battle of Hogwarts. Is it true that Harry went through a big depression?" Dudley asked worried.

"Yes, I was the one to talk him out of it." Ginny said triumphantly.

"Oh, and congratulations on making it on the Holyhead Harpies. That's really amazing."

"You know about Quidditch?" Ron asked, he was a little taken back.

"Well, um, I'm seeing this girl. She's, um, a witch. My parents don't know that part. They know I'm seeing her, obviously, but they don't like witches and wizards. I think that's why they treated Harry so poorly."

"What's her name?" Ginny said smiling.

"Well, she didn't go to Hogwarts. She was home schooled, you see. When the law came out that you had to go to Wizarding School two years ago, she went to Beaux Batons. That was her last year of school. But, she, um, taught me a lot of things about the Wizarding world. Her favorite Quidditch team is Puddlemere."

"Oh, well, we're facing them for the first game. Maybe I could get you two tickets to come. If Harry wakes up before then, he'll be there too."

"Do you think that he would be okay with me there? I mean, I told him that I didn't think that bad of him before I left, but I don't know if that made up for anything."

"I'm sure if you're there, and if you tell him what you told us, he won't mind at all." Dudley thought for a moment.

"Thank you, Ginny." Just then Hermione had returned with the Dursleys.

"Alright, they signed!" Hermione said hugging Ron and Ginny.

"I'll show them out." Dudley said sincerely. He led the three out of the living room and opened the front door.

"I'll owl you." Ginny whispered before walking down the porch of 4 Privet Drive. They went straight to St. Mungo's to give Madame Goldsworth the signature.

"Hello, Ms. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, what do you have here?" She asked intrigued by the piece of paper that was in Hermione's hand.

"It's the signatures we needed. Um, we went there and asked for them. Here." Hermione handed the paper to Madame Goldsworth. She observed the piece of paper then looked up at the three.

"Alright, whoever means the most to Harry can go see him." The three of them looked at each other.

"Ginny, you should go." Ron said quietly.

"No, you should go see him. I think your voice would wake him up." Ginny said to Ron. Ron's ears turned a bit red.

"But I'm not his girlfriend."

"No, but you're his best friend. I think you should go." Ron glanced at Madame Goldsworth then nodded to Ginny.

"Alright, Mr. Weasley, you may go see him. Now if he wakes up you must get a healer immediately. If his eyes stop fluttering you must also get a healer. Do you understand me?" Ron nodded. "Okay, here you go." She opened the door and Ron walked inside. He went straight to Harry's hospital bed.

Harry's eyes were fluttering slightly and every so often, his eyebrows would twitch. Ron pulled up a chair next to his best friend. He started to recall all of the memories that they had all the back until they were eleven.

"Hey Harry, its Ron. In case you didn't know, you've been out for about three days. Three long days. Ginny and Hermione are in the waiting room right now. Madame Goldsworth gave us permission to come see you; she said that it might help you wake up or something. I actually dunno; I wasn't listening," Ron chuckled at his typical behavior, "You know, it's hard to see you like this. You were always the strong one of the trio. Now, it seems Hermione is the strongest…and the smartest….and the bloody prettiest. Now, I'm getting into personal observations. I think everyone shows their weaknesses at one point. I showed mine throughout Hogwarts. I thought yours was the depression but it seems getting stunned by about ten death eaters at once is. Hermione has yet to show hers. I'm putting my money down that she'll show it in the next year." Ron heard a small moan coming from Harry. "Great, your there. Perfect. Ginny has Teddy tomorrow. And she has training tomorrow. But I think Hermione has volunteered us to help her. I'm not that surprised by it." Harry's eyes flutters were a bit bigger now. Like he was waking up from a long nap. _It's working, _Ron thought to himself. He continued.

"Um, you were in the paper. It was talking about you falling into a coma, but, um, they talked about Ginny in it too. When we left St. Mungo's, a bunch of reporters were bombarding us with questions. They may have trashed her in the paper again. But, I'm sure once you read it you'll talk to Rita Skeeter about it. Ginny didn't care though. They said that you were going to break up with her, because she attacked you. Apparently that's what caused this, Ginny attacking you. I think that's the most ridiculous theory because you're an auror, they really think that a seventeen year old girl can take down an auror. It's just ridiculous. I'm sure you agree." Harry moaned again but, it was a bit louder. His arm twitched a little bit.

"Harry, I don't know if I've ever told you this but, Harry, you're my best friend. You have been even when we were fighting. When you started dating my sister, nothing changed. Actually, I was relieved, because between you and me, the people she dated, weren't the best. I may throw you under the bus, I might give you grief but you have been and will always be like a brother to me. Hopefully, you feel the same way." Ron took one look at Harry. He wasn't doing anything anymore. His eyes weren't fluttering, his arm wasn't twitching and his breathing calmed down. Ron sighed, all this was for nothing. He stood up from the chair and pushed it toward the wall. He looked around the room and turned around.

"Why are you leaving so soon?" A voice came from behind Ron. He quickly turned around and saw his best friend smirking a bit.

"Harry?"

"What?"

"You're awake?"

"Yeah, I've been for a while."

"Thanks for letting me know."

"I would've, but you never let me get a word in."

"You know, sometimes your just a complete arse."

"Yeah, but this complete arse is your best friend."

**A/N: I really wanted to write a little bit about Ron and Harry's friendship, I thought that this would work, did you think so? Please Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I didn't have any idea on what to write about then I visited family so I had no time to write. Thanks for revisiting this story. It means a lot to me! Enjoy :D**

Ron went outside to the waiting room and met immediate eye contact with Hermione and Ginny. He shook his head and redirected his eyes to his shoes.

"No." Ginny whispered. Ron looked up with an apologetic look. "No." She repeated with tears rimming her eyes.

"It didn't work….how about you guys go visit him." Ron said quietly. The girls stood up quickly and practically ran to Harry's room. Ginny pushed the door open and sprinted to Harry's bed. He was there, lying there, completely still. She let one tear fall down her cheek. She turned to Hermione and pulled her in for a hug. Both of the girls let their tears fall. Neither of them knew that it was all just a joke. Harry silently slid into an upright position. He reached down and took out a copy of _Witch Weekly. _He opened it and started to act like he was interested and he'd been reading it for awhile. The girls were still hugging and sobbing into each others' shoulders. Ginny pulled back and looked at Hermione. Hermione gave her an apologetic look. Ginny turned back around, keeping her eyes locked on the floor. Hermione on the other hand stood in shock.

"Um, Ginny." Hermione whispered.

"What Hermione?" Ginny said with her eyes closed.

"Harry."

"Yes I know Harry is…" Ginny opened her eyes and looked up at her boyfriend. But he wasn't lying down. "Harry?" Ginny asked completely stunned.

"Hey, Gin, wait one second, I've been reading the article about me for a while now and I still can't believe it," Ginny stood still, complete with shock, "Did you know that I'm dating a complete narcissist who only cares about herself?" Harry looked up at Ginny with a small smirk. Then it all hit Ginny. They were playing a joke on her. She turned to Ron and slapped him across his face.

"YOU ARSEHOLE! YOU SCARED THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF ME!" Giggles were heard from behind her, she quickly turned toward the source of them. "AND YOU, HARRY POTTER! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU'D TAKE PART IN A SICK JOKE LIKE THAT! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'VE BEEN IN A COMA FOR THREE DAYS! THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!" Harry's giggles changed into a slight smirk.

"I wake up and all I get is yelled at…maybe I should go back to sleep." Harry joked.

"Harry, you are not going to go to sleep again. I had to go all the way to Surrey to get permission for St. Mungo's to try and wake you, and I'm am not going to go back!"

"Why did you go to Surrey?" Harry asked quizzically. You could tell that Harry didn't want to even hear that name. The color drained from the three peoples faces and all of their eyes redirected to their feet. "Ginny, why did you all go to Surrey?" Ginny looked up into the eyes that she'd been missing for about three days.

"Well, St. Mungo's needed permission to try their theories on how to wake you. We tried to give them the permission but they insisted that we're not your family. So we had to go to the Dursleys and get their signatures."

"What did they say to you guys?"

"Vernon and Petunia didn't say anything. But Dudley had a lot to say. I'll tell you later, when your at less risk of going back into another bloody coma." Harry sat for a second to mull it over. What did Dudley tell them? He hadn't spoken to him since he left; actually he hadn't spoken to any of the Dursleys since he left.

"Hey, I got to go get Madame Goldsworth." Ron said breaking the silence.

"Hurry back. You told me I was your best friend, and best friends don't leave each other alone with delusional girls." Harry said back to him.

"Oh really, we're the delusional ones. Who just played the worst joke possible? Oh yeah, you!" Ginny said.

"It wasn't the worst joke possible…well maybe it wasn't the best thing to do…but it was funny." Harry said looking at Hermione for back up.

"Sorry, Harry, I'm on Ginny's side. That was a pretty sick joke."

"Yeah, almost as bad as you playing dead." Ginny said. Harry rolled his eyes; _she's not still on this is she?_

"So…what have I missed?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

"Well, Ron wasn't talking to anyone. Mum was cooking off her worries. Dad was feeling guilty for agreeing to the solo mission. Hermione kept reading books about different Wizarding injuries. And I can't focus during Quidditch practices. And it's all thanks to you." Ginny said, even though she kept her sarcastic smirk.

"Wow, you make me feel so loved."

"I don't understand. You just woke up from a coma and you hadn't eaten in about eight days yet you can sustain a conversation and sit up without any problems." Hermione said confused.

"Actually, this is when auror training comes into play. You see, we're not suppose to show our emotions when we're weak. So I'm acting like everything's normal, but in reality, I have a strange burning sensation in my throat, My stomach is a great deal of pain, My head is throbbing, I feel like I'm going to vomit, and my left leg is tingling. But I don't feel that bad."

"You are so stupid sometimes. You know that?" Ginny observed sarcastically.

"Yes, after hanging around Hermione for eight years, I start to gather things." Just then, Ron and Madame Goldsworth barged into the room.

"Oh my goodness, Potter! You're awake! Who knew that it would work?" Madame Goldsworth rambled as she checked Harry's temperature and pulse.

"What would work exactly?" Harry asked confused.

"Not answering that question, Potter. You needn't any stress right now. We don't want you falling into you third coma in a row."

"Well, can I get some food? I mean, wouldn't that help me?" Harry asked.

"I may be able to get you some regular food. But let's hope you can keep it down. If you can't your going back to the IVs." Harry groaned. He found the sight of tubes coming out of his arm to be a little gruesome. "Now that Mr. Potter is awake. I need to close this room, which means that no visitors are allowed." Ginny glanced back at Ron and Hermione then looked back at Harry,

"Stay awake." She whispered.

"I will." He mouthed back to her.

"I'll update you in about an hour. Just wait in the waiting room and I'll be out as soon as possible." Madame Goldsworth said leaving Harry to the four other healers that were there.

* * *

About one hour had passed and Ginny was growing impatient. Madame Goldsworth hadn't come to tell them anything, which left Ron and Hermione to watch Ginny pace up and down the waiting room.

"What if something went wrong?" Ginny thought aloud.

"Ginny…" Hermione started but was cut off by Ginny rambling.

"Or what if they're doing something to him against his will?"

"Ginny, I don't think that…"

"What if he needs help but Madame Goldsworth closed the room off?"

"Ginny, I'm sure that…."

"What if he needs us?"

"GINNY!" Ginny stopped and looked at her best friend. "I'm sure everything is okay. Harry can take care of himself even when he's sick. I'm sure we'll hear from Madame Goldsworth anytime now." And Hermione's prediction came true in about five minutes.

"Alright, Mr. Potter is eating well, drinking well, and breathing well. He has quickly responded to the potions to help replenish his daily nutrients, and the pain killers for his head are starting to work. Surprisingly, he is in good shape." The healer told the three kids.

"So, can he come home?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"Are you mad? Of course not. He needs to stay, how else do you expect him to recover quickly?"

"Can we go see him?"

"Right now he's eating, let him rest and come back tomorrow. I don't want another incident like the last." She said eying Ginny.

"Alright, thank you, Madame Goldsworth." Hermione stepped in before Ginny hurt the healer. Finally, Madame Goldsworth left to check on Harry, and Ginny could finally let out what she was dying to say.

"Do you think she reads the Daily Prophet?" Ginny said angrily.

"Highly likely." Hermione said intently.

"Do you think she's one of those Harry and Ginny haters? Maybe she's one of the people who sent me a death threat." Ginny said still staring at the spot where she once stood.

"Death threat?"

"Oh, I get them all the time. Harry and I always make fun of them. But, did you see the way she looked at me? I have a few words I'd like to call her, but none of them should be said in a waiting room at a hospital." Hermione put her hand on her friend's shoulder to calm her down.

"Ginny, let's go, there's nothing for us here."

"Nothing? What about Harry?"

"Gin, Madame Goldsworth won't let you see him no matter what. You'll be able to come back tomorrow." Ginny shook her head but surrendered. She knew that it'd be stupid for her to stay.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry, this is just a quick chapter but I felt like I hadn't updated this story in a while. I promise it will get a lot better soon!**

Hermione and Ron led Ginny out of St. Mungo's and to her flat. Ginny didn't sleep well that night; she actually slept worse than before. _What if they don't let me see him just because of one incident? What if Harry has some type of memory loss and forgets who I am? Wait, that's crazy, you were there and he talked to you, he knows who you are. But, what if resting again triggers something new? What would I do? NOTHING IS GOING TO HAPPEN GINNY! He is perfectly fine. Stop worrying yourself. _But the more Ginny's thoughts swung back and forth the more she started to worry.

"Hello, may I help you?" The lady at the front desk asked.

"I'd like to see Harry Potter please."

"What's your name, sir?" The hooded man looked up at the secretary and kept a small grin on his face.

"The name is Evan Smith." He hissed out.

"I'm sorry but, there is no Evan Smith on the list. Whatever your reason is for visiting Mr. Potter, will have to wait until he is discharged." But the man wasn't taking no for an answer. He slid out his wand from under the cloak and muttered _'Imperio.' _The lady became dizzy and nodded to the man.

"Alright, Mr. Smith, please follow me." She got up and pranced through the halls over to Harry's room.

"Only thirty minutes, sir. Mr. Potter is under intense care."

"You don't have to worry about it." He whispered back then walked into the room where a sleeping Harry Potter stayed. He closed the door behind him and turned to Harry.

"Well, well, well, who knew that you would be here, limp, weak, I wonder who could have possibly done this to you?" Harry startled a little but fell back to sleep, "Oh wait…I did." The man took his hood off and showed his face to the sleeping figure. Rowle. "Oh, Potter, you're not awake…what to do, what to do. I thought that maybe you'd want to see your killer but…judging by the subtle snoring, you have more important priorities." He walked up to the mirror across the room and started to observe his appearance. Rowle dusted a little dirt off of his face then smile a wicked smile. "Who knew that one day I'd be the one leading the army, the Dark Lord would be very proud of me. Even more when I send this boy to hell where he belongs."

Harry started to startle even more. Rowle found that it was the best opportunity to really wake him, even if it wasn't safe. He found a vase of flowers with water inside it. Also, it had a note attached to it. He opened it up carelessly and read it aloud.

"_Dear Harry, We hope that you are getting better and better every minute of the day, Love Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. _Oh, isn't that sweet, Harry, the minister and his wife have decided to leave you a little note. I can't wait until they learn that they wasted their money on flowers that aren't even going to be appreciated by the chosen one." He grabbed the flowers out of the vase and through them on the floor. He then picked the vase of water up and tipped it over Harry's head. He woke with a fright and immediately grabbed his glasses from the night stand.

"Rowle!" He hissed at the man standing over him.

"Oh, finally, your awake. I was just about to get the healers to wake you for me. But thank you for taking that stress off my shoulders." He had a sly grin on his face.

"How did you get in here?" Harry asked sternly with a touch of anger.

"Oh, the nice lady at the front let me in."

"I know she didn't." Harry hissed.

"Well, she needed some motivation from a special spell, but that doesn't matter."

"You mean a special _curse._ Now, I'll warn you to get out before I get one of the healers in here, which I'm sure will have an auror with them."

"Well, there won't be enough time for that." He raised his wand up at Harry's chin with a smile on his face. "Is there anything you'll like to say?" He said in an Umbridge sort of way.

"No; nothing."

"Suit yourself." He took a deep breath and raised his wand, "AVADA…" But just then Ron, Hermione and Ginny had opened the door.

"STUPEFY!" Ron shouted at the man standing in front of his best friend. But the man blocked it and disapparated.

"Harry!" Ginny yelled as she ran to her boyfriend.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Harry said struggling to breath in Ginny's embrace.

"Who was that man?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"That was Rowle. We've been searching for him for awhile. I could have just gotten him." Ron said blankly staring at the spot Rowle had disapparated from.

"That was Rowle? You mean the one that put Harry in this state?" Ginny asked frightened.

"Yes." Hermione said simply in shock. She remembered him from all those years fighting Voldemort. She remembered him fighting along side the death eaters, and having one priority, kill Harry Potter. Lucky enough, Harry dodged that once more.

"When did he get here? How long were you holding him off? Are you alright?" Ginny bombarded him with questions of all sorts.

"I don't know when he got here, I was only holding him off for a minute or two, and again, I'm fine. I might be a little cold from the water, but I'm fine."

"Harry, are you sure? Did he try to do anything to you?" Ron asked calmly.

"Lets see…he tried to kill me, but I get that all the time." Harry laughed but stopped when he noticed he was the only one in the room doing so.

"Harry, that's not funny." Hermione said simply picking up the flowers from the floor.

"I thought it was…" Harry muttered under his breath as he lay back down.

Ginny sighed as she pulled up a chair to his bedside and grabbed his hand. He held on tight, as if his life depended on it. She meant the world to him and just a few minutes ago, he could have lost her. It seemed like anytime something went downhill, he always got out of it in the nick on time. But, that started to become just the 'Harry Potter Way…'


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. Please Enjoy :)**

"Mr. Potter, how are you feeling today?" The healer asked. It had been two weeks since Rowle _visited_ Harry, and security had been strict. No one was allowed to visit Harry. Absolutely no one. And Madame Goldsworth never made any good conversation.

"Lonesome. When can I go home? It's been two weeks. I know that you guys want to keep me 'extra secure and safe' but I can take care of myself, you know." Madame Goldsworth rolled her eyes at his rudeness.

"Mr. Potter, we just need to take a few tests to make sure you're at top health, and then we'll see when you'll get home and when you can go back to work." Harry hated this motive already. It meant that he was going to go home soon, but he couldn't go back to work for probably another week or two. All because of Rowle's visit two weeks ago. You'd think St. Mungo's would slack off now, but nope.

"Well, is there any way to speed up the process?" Madame Goldsworth stopped for a moment then glared at Harry.

"Will you just be patient?" Harry wished that Madame Pomphrey was his healer at that moment. She would be a lot more caring then Madame Goldsworth. Harry stared up at the ceiling in boredom and angst. HE DIDN'T WANT TO BE THERE!

After a few minutes of silent blood sugar and pressure testing, temperature checking, heart rate recording, and other annoying procedures she did every hour, Madame Goldsworth finally left. Which, left Harry to his thoughts. He immediately thought of a certain redhead, who he was longing to see. After all of the drama happened, Madame Goldsworth hurried his best friends and _her _out of the room. She, of course, tried to fight back and stay, but was still shooed away.

Harry closed his eyes and remembered the afternoons from his sixth year by a certain oak tree.

_"You know, OWLs are coming up." Ginny reminded Harry as they sat in the shade of the oak tree._

_"Where are you getting at?" Harry asked worried._

_"I won't have much time to spend with you. I'll have to study a lot more. Especially since I haven't been paying attention in class." Harry looked at Ginny with confusion._

_"What's been keeping your attention from class?" Ginny turned a bit red and looked out at the Black Lake._

_"Different things…but, you wouldn't find that interesting." She slid a notebook behind her slyly hoping that Harry wouldn't see it. But, unfortunately, he noticed right away and sneaked his hand around her and grabbed the notebook. "HEY! POTTER! GIVE THAT BACK!" Ginny said challengingly. Harry held it high so she couldn't reach and flipped it open. There were a few scribbled out History of Magic notes but then toward the back, and more recent notes, was a drawing of a black haired, scarred forehead boy with glasses holding hands with a smiling, redhead with a huge heart around them._

_"Awe. That's so cute." Harry teased and Ginny jumped up and almost got the notebook._

_"I'm not joking around, Harry. Give it back!" Ginny said seriously but couldn't hide the smile growing on her face. Harry flipped through a few more notes then found another sketch. But it had four people in it. On the right side, sat the same boy and girl, but the boy had his arm around her shoulders and she had her arm around his waist. Then on the left hand side sat a redheaded boy smiling as a bushy brown haired girl spoke to the couple. The redheaded boy had little pink hearts floating over his head as he watched the girl. Then on the bottom read the caption, 'One couple formed, but time will tell when the other two finally get together'. Harry looked over at his blushing girlfriend._

_"I couldn't agree more." She laughed then quickly grabbed the notebook out of his hands and stowed it away into her backpack. "You do know that I think that it's cute." She looked up into his eyes._

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"I think it's cute that you draw us instead of listening to Professor Binns." Ginny rolled her eyes._

_"No it's embarrassing." She said turning a bit redder._

_"No, it's cute and…"_

"Potter! Potter!" Madame Goldsworth invaded his thoughts. Harry opened his eyes and returned to being nineteen and in a hospital room. "Potter, your tests turned out to be normal. You are in physical state to go home. But we insist that you stay from work for another week and a half. And we've already contacted the Head Auror so you can't go to work. Now, Ginny Weasley is in the lobby waiting to discharge you. So how about you change into these clothes that she brought and then I'll walk you down there." Madame Goldsworth left the room and closed the door behind her. Harry reached down at the foot of his bed to see which clothes he was going to be wearing.

Ginny had brought him a maroon flannel shirt with a grey shirt because he always wore his flannel shirts opened with some t-shirt under it. And a pair of denim jeans. He quickly changed into the clothes he had missed. And opened the door to see Madame Goldsworth waiting impatiently with a clipboard in hand.

"Let's go." She said as she already started to walk down the hallway. Harry trailed behind her, almost at her heels, so he'd get to Ginny quicker. Finally when they got to the lobby, he saw her. She had her back to him and she seemed to be staring out of the window. Madame Goldsworth nodded to Harry, and he slowly walked to Ginny.

Once he got close enough, he placed his hand on her shoulder with made her jump and quickly turn around. He could see the worry disappear from her eyes when she saw his face.

"Harry, you're walking! You're out of the hospital room! Are you coming home today?" Ginny asked hopeful.

"Yes; today's the day." Ginny's face visibly brightened at the thought. Harry was finally coming home! The two of them walked over to the front desk to check Harry out and go home.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The smiling lady at the front counter asked keeping her eyes on a pile of parchment that was neatly stacked on her desk.

"I'm here to check Harry Potter out today." The woman quickly whipped her head up to see the Chosen One's face.

"Um…what is your name?" She asked half mindedly to Ginny.

"Um, Ginny Weasley." The lady opened a filing cabinet and took out a manila folder that had a few pieces of parchment in it. She pulled out the top page and scanned it quickly.

"Alright, Ginny Weasley is on the list for discharging you. All I need is for you to sign this." The lady said smiling, handing Ginny a quill and parchment to sign. Ginny scribbled out a signature. And stepped back to take Harry's hand. "Thank you, and you're free to go. Also, it says that you cannot go to work for approximately ten days!" She called after the couple as they started to walk out of the lobby.

They made it out to the streets of Diagon Alley and instantly were surrounded by reporters.

"Ginny!"

"Will you please come in for an interview!"

"Is it true Rowle attacked you while you were still hospitalized?"

"Do you agree that Ms. Weasley caused your repetition of comas?"

"Will you explain to us what exactly happened with Rowle and why Ginny Weasley caused it all to happen?" Ginny gritted her teeth and kept her head low just like Harry. But he snapped it up once Ginny was blamed for something she had nothing to do with.

"Ginny isn't to blame! She is a perfect girlfriend! Obviously you lot don't understand what that is." Harry gripped Ginny's hand tighter and disapparated from the middle of the crowd of paparazzi. Once the couple made it into Harry's flat, they stood there in silence for a moment.

"Harry." Ginny whispered.

"Yes." Harry answered half mindedly.

"You stuck up for me." Ginny said disbelieving. Harry nodded slowly. Ginny felt an urge that she couldn't settle. She immediately grabbed his face and started to kiss him. As unexpected as it was, and as much as Harry needed to catch his breath, they didn't break apart. Both of them were fiercely enjoying it. But after a lifetime of kissing, they broke apart, breathing deeply.

"What was that for exactly?" Harry asked pathetically. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You really are a little slow sometimes." Ginny joked.

"Yes, I'm not denying it."

"It was for sticking up for me, and saying what you did. It meant a lot to me."

"Oh, I see…" Harry's mind drifted to a topic that had been bugging him ever since he woke up. "Um, Ginny, you haven't told me why you had to go to the Dursleys." Ginny immediately paled. She totally forgot about that whole experience.

"Well, um, we went there so we could get permission to wake you. St. Mungo's needed permission from family and we weren't considered yours. So, we got there and immediately, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley were very rude. But Dudley had a few things to say, that I think that you would like to hear."

"And what was that?" Harry said unconvinced.

"He wanted me to tell you that he was sorry for everything he did. He's dating a witch and understands a lot about the Wizarding world. He gets a copy of the Daily Prophet, without his parents knowing of course. He couldn't believe about your depression and everything. But, here's the thing…I sent him and his girlfriend tickets to the Harpies vs. Puddlemere game…" Harry widened his eyes.

"You mean, the match that's taking place this weekend?"

"Yes, you have two days to prepare."

"Bloody hell, Ginny. You know how much this means?" Ginny tilted her head, "It means that Dudley actually wants to become, er, friends. That's a bit mad. I don't think it's going to go so well. What if he brings Vernon?"

"He's not going to. Vernon and Petunia don't even know that his girlfriend is a witch." Harry calmed himself down for a moment.

"Well, what do we do now?" Harry asked, pushing his thoughts aside.

"I don't know about you, but I need to go to sleep. I have training tomorrow." Ginny said turning toward the fireplace.

"Alright then. I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast, eh?" Harry asked hopeful.

"Of course, love. I'll see you then." She pecked him on the cheek and walked into the fireplace. Damn, Ginny definitely knew how to leave Harry hanging. He stared at the fireplace where Ginny had just vanished from and reminisced. But then it hit him, he was about to come face to face with Dudley for the first time in two years. Now everything was going to go down the loo.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. I had a very big road block but to make up for it I made an extremely long chapter for you guys! Hope you enjoy! :o)**

Ginny woke up smiling. Harry was home. He was healthy. That's all that mattered. She immediately went into the closet and put on the first pair of pants and the first shirt that matched, she saw. She brushed on make up and glanced in the mirror to make sure she looked okay. She, almost too quickly, brushed her teeth and fixed her hair and ran to her fireplace. She couldn't wait. She wanted to see Harry, and nothing was going to get in her way.

"HARRY'S FLAT!" She yelled before flooing over.

She walked into the vacant living room quietly. Harry wasn't in there. She crept into the kitchen, Harry wasn't in there either. She stood silently trying to hear any sounds. A subtle snoring was coming from his room. She slowly made her way into the room and caught sight of a sleeping Harry, with glasses still on and hair a mess. She chuckled to herself before tip toeing to a side of the bed.

"Harry." She said bitterly. He didn't budge. "Harry." She said louder. His eyes opened slightly and his smile grew a bit wider.

"Ginny." He breathed but then he noticed she didn't seem to happy. "Gin, what's wrong?" She gave him a glare.

"You cheated on me you bastard!" She said almost to a full yell. Harry shot up.

"No. I didn't, I swear!"

"Really? Than who is this Beatrice?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't know a Beatrice." Harry stated confused. She turned around and went through the purse she had hanging from her shoulder. She took out a photo that was sent in a fan mail letter to her.

She handed it over to Harry. It was a clipping of Harry and Ginny from an article by the Daily Prophet, but Ginny's head was covered by a photo of a smiling brunette that was probably muggled glued onto it.

"Gin…this isn't even a real photo." Harry stated seriously.

"I know; I was just testing you." She laughed before skipping out of Harry's room. Harry sat confused for a moment then realized that it was all a joke. A sick joke. He quickly got out of bed and put sweat pants on over his boxers and followed her out of the room.

"Ginny that was not funny." He said smiling as he entered the kitchen.

"What wasn't funny?" She asked cheerfully.

"That whole thing back there." Harry defended.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She stated before opening his refrigerator. Harry rolled his eyes then thought for a moment. He quickly snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Ginny jumped at his touched

"Harry." She said in a high pitched voice and closed the fridge before walking a little to the side. She turned around in his arms to see him face to face. He was smiling down at her thinking about how beautiful she is. "You know, you're cute with no shirt on." She said jokingly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm not sure what to say to that." He said quietly. She rolled her eyes before she kissed him gently. Harry sighed when she pulled away though. He wished it could've been longer.

"Now, I only have an hour to eat before I have to go to practice. So, what do you want for breakfast?" She asked rushed.

"It doesn't matter to me; you're the one who's going to need the energy." Ginny walked over to his refrigerator and took out a yogurt. She leaned against the counter, with a spoon in hand, and started to eat the yogurt. "That's all you're going to eat?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Yes…this is what I've been eating every morning." She said calmly.

"But, don't you think you should be eating a lot because you're playing Quidditch?" Harry said apprehensively.

"Harry. I'll be fine." She said annoyed. Harry decided to let the topic drop, even though she didn't give him any assurance. But, there was a tapping on his window and he pushed the though aside. He walked over and opened the window to a snowy white owl with a newspaper in his beak.

"You're still using the ministry's owl?" Ginny asked from behind him.

"Yeah." He said after paying the owl in treats and closing the window.

"Harry, maybe it's time to get one of your own." Ginny said caring.

"But, it wouldn't be Hedwig. It wouldn't feel right." Ginny set her yogurt down and looked into his eyes. His gorgeous, breath taking eyes.

"But, don't you want to honor Hedwig." Harry looked up and nodded, "Don't you think that she wouldn't want you to feel like you can't get another owl, just because it wouldn't be her?" Harry thought for a moment. She was making a lot of sense.

"I don't know. It still feels wrong replacing her." Harry said sadly.

"You wouldn't replace her though. You'd be adding another owl to the family. She is going to understand." Harry smiled for a moment.

"And if she doesn't?"

"Then we'll have a crazy owl haunting us forever." Harry nodded then returned to the newspaper.

"Gin, looks like we made the front cover…again."

* * *

**Harry Potter Brainwashed by Ginny Weasley?**

We at the Daily Prophet always found the fling between Harry Potter, savior of the Wizarding world, and Ginny Weasley, chaser of the Holyhead Harpies, to be quite interesting. It has become even more interesting when Potter and Weasley were leaving St. Mungo's yesterday. _"Ginny is not to blame! _[for Harry Potter's recent comas] _She is a perfect girlfriend! Obviously you lot don't know what that is!"_—states Harry Potter himself. But can we consider it 'himself'? We have convincing theories that Harry Potter has been brainwashed. Maybe, Ginny Weasley has been sending love potion his way before we even suspected it. It's the only explanation for Harry Potter so say these types of things. Now, we are going to keep an eye on the two, especially Weasley, to make sure our Savior is treated okay. More Reports Soon.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me! I mean, saying I'm having an affair, saying that I'm a rubbish girlfriend, and now this! Why are they trying to sabotage my life?" Ginny said holding a tight grip on the paper.

"They're probably just jealous of you."

"Jealous of me?"

"Yeah."

"Jealous of the fact my life has been an endless vortex of drama and pain? Yeah, they're completely jealous of me." She said slamming the paper down.

"Drama and pain? What are you talking about?"

"Let's see, we've been in this whole You-Know-Who situation since I was a baby, Going through school was when it was the worst. Then, I get out of school and you're in comas, now the media decides to make everything worse."

"Where does the pain come into play?"

"The war." She said short and bitterly.

"Oh…sorry." She looked up lovingly at him.

"It's okay. You didn't know." She said running her hand through his hair.

"So…what do we do now?" Harry asked quietly.

"I have about forty five minutes until I have to leave. Are you sure you don't want me to make you something?" Harry shrugged and shook his head. "I think that you need put a shirt on before something happens." Ginny said winking. Harry paled.

"Wh…wha…what?" Harry asked scared.

"Just get a shirt on." She ordered before turning taking the rest of the yogurt and throwing it away.

"Gin, you didn't finish that, you know?" Ginny looked at him confused.

"And that is a bad thing because?"

"You're going to be hungry." She rolled her eyes.

"Harry. I'm. Going. To. Be. Fine." She didn't sound like she wanted to be tested, so Harry left the kitchen and went into his room to put a shirt on. When he came out he found Ginny with her purse around her shoulder.

"Are you leaving already?" Harry asked disappointed.

"Yeah, Gwenog patronused me and said practice is going to go a half an hour early so we can be let out a half an hour earlier. Apparently, she has something to do." She said with a half smile.

"Alright, what are you doing tonight?" He asked.

"As of right now…nothing." She said slyly.

"Well, do you want to go get dinner? We never got to last time." Ginny snorted.

"Sure I would love to….But if you get sent on another bloody auror mission. I swear, Harry Potter." She said with intimidation.

"I can't even go to work. I don't think I'll be sent on an auror mission." She quickly hugged him and pecked him on the cheek.

"Alright, I'll see you tonight." She turned around and flooed to the Harpies Quidditch Pitch.

* * *

Ginny walked into the locker room smiling. It was nice to go to Quidditch Practice without worrying about Harry. She opened her locker and took out her cleaned Quidditch robes.

"Hey Ginny." Joan Penny, beater for the Holyhead Harpies, greeted happily. Joan had been nice to Ginny from the start. Well, everyone on the team was very welcoming but Joan was closer to Ginny.

"Hey Joan, How's your morning been?"

"Just a normal morning. You?"

"Well, better than usual."

"Really? You'd think that article from the Daily Prophet would ruin your morning." Ginny shrugged.

"I'm sort of used to it."

"True. So how is it like now with Harry home?"

"A lot better. Especially since I don't have to deal with Madame Goldsworth anymore." Joan nodded. Ginny had told her about Madame Goldsworth and how rude she was to Ginny.

"Is he coming to the match tomorrow?"

"Yeah. There's going to be people there he needs to talk to."

"Who?"

"Well his cousin and his cousin's girlfriend." Joan nodded.

"Oh, Ginny's here!" Mia Larson, the other beater for the Holyhead Harpies, yelled as she came into the locker room. She was followed by Cecilia Morton, keeper for the Holyhead Harpies, and Sarah Donaldson, seeker for the Holyhead Harpies.

"Hey Ginny!" They all said in unison.

"Hey guys." She replied with her Quidditch robes on. She left the locker room and went into the broom shed to get out the equipment. It was her turn today. She dragged the trunk of practice Quaffles, Bludgers, and the Snitch. And she grabbed her broom. After all of the equipment was out, the rest of the team left the locker room and joined her out onto the field.

"All right ladies. We have a match tomorrow, so don't think I'm not going to be hard on you guys today. We need to run drills and we need to make sure everyone knows what they're doing so we can beat Puddlemere. Get up in the air and Cecilia, head up to the hoops." Gwenog Jones said sternly and flew up.

* * *

After seven hours of intense practice, Gwenog let the team out. Ginny could barely feel her right shoulder from throwing the Quaffle for too much. Her legs felt wobbly when she walked on them because they hadn't been on the ground for exactly seven hours. There was sweat beading down her forehead and she could smell her own clothes reek of perspiration.

But, she smiled when she remembered that she had a date with Harry tonight. She quickly changed out her robes, folded them, and put them back into her locker. She dressed herself and grabbed her purse in a heart beat.

"Bye, guys." She said basically running out of the locker room.

"Why was she in such a hurry?" Mia asked quizzically.

"Date night, tonight." Joan said smiling.

* * *

Ginny flooed to her flat and threw her purse on the couch. She stopped in the kitchen to get a bottle of water from the fridge and almost left the kitchen before she found a note on the counter. _Oh, Merlin, not an auror mission, _She thought. She opened it slowly and was quickly calmed by the scribbled writing.

_I don't think I told you this part. Dress nice, it's a fancy restaurant, and come to my flat by eight. Love, Harry._

Ginny smiled then went into her bedroom. She opened her closet door and glanced around at all of the clothes she had. She needed a dress. A fancy dress. She started ransack through the dresses she had in the back of her walk in closet. First one was a red sundress with yellow daisies on it. _No, too summery. _The second one was a dark green dress that went down to her ankles. _No, too formal. _The next one was a black dress with a halter top and a V-neck that came low but not too low. It went to her knee and had a ribbon that tied in the back. _This one would work. _She set the dress on the bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower and brush her teeth.

She left the bathroom and dressed herself. It she looked in the mirror and twirled around a couple of times to make sure it was just right. Ginny looked at the clock, it was exactly six thirty and she still had to fix her hair and redo her makeup. She went to her desk and started to dry her hair with her wand. She redid her makeup with more care than in the morning. She looked on more time in the mirror to make sure everything was perfect. Everything was. Her hair, her makeup, the dress, everything. And it was finally time to go to Harry's flat.

* * *

She apparated into Harry's living room. "Harry!" She called into the flat.

"In the kitchen." He called back. She smiled and walked into the room where his voice came from. "Wow…You look fantastic." He said pecking her on the lips.

"You don't look too bad yourself." She said smiling at him. He was wearing a buttoned up flannel shirt tucked into his pants that were held up with a belt.

"Well, are you ready to go?" He asked excited.

"Yes. Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"You know I hate surprises." She said smiling.

"Exactly. Now come on." He said walking toward the front door.

"We're walking?" She said excited.

"Yes, I thought that we could talk more if we walked." Ginny squealed with delight. She never was a fan of apperating yet she could stand it. Harry held out his hand and Ginny grabbed it as they walked out of Harry's flat and went into the city.

"You know, I'm happy we finally get to have this dinner after so long." Ginny said smiling.

"So am I. I felt really guilty when I had to tell you I couldn't last time."

"You should have." She laughed.

"Gin, do you remember what happened after our first kiss?" Harry asked. Ginny smiled at the memory then became confused.

"Why do you ask?"

"I dunno. I just remembered it."

"Well, we left the common room to talk things out."

"Yeah, but do you remember what we said?"

"You said that you didn't know why you did it but you weren't regretting it. I asked you when exactly you started to think of me like that, and you said since the end of your fifth year."

"But do you remember sitting down at our tree?"

"Yes, and I also remember the many other times we went there. Didn't we carve our initials there?"

"I think we did."

"Why do you ask?"

"I sort of wish we could go back to that time." He muttered.

"Back to a time when Snake Eyes was alive?"

"Not for that reason, just back to that time when we were young and having the time of our lives."

"Are you trying to tell me something?"

"No. Well, while I was in the hospital I remembered your History of Magic notebook."

"What about my…." Ginny cut off when it the memory reappeared in her mind. She went bright red and started to laugh.

"Do you still have it?"

"Um…I dunno…maybe…"

"You still do, don't you?" Ginny looked at him with loving eyes.

"Yes…are you even sure where your going. I feel like we're just randomly walking." Harry looked up at the street sign.

"No, we're going to right way."

After about fifteen minutes of walking, the couple finally arrived at the restaurant. Right from the start Ginny remembered the restaurant perfectly. It was the one he had taken her to on her birthday last year. They ate a fantastic dinner and were back on the streets, walking back to Harry's flat.

"Are you nervous?"

"Nervous about what?"

"Nervous about seeing Dudley after all this time?"

"A bit. I mean, after how many years of hatred, he wants to make up? It doesn't seem right. I sort of feel like this is a big practical joke between Vernon and him and he going to do something at the match."

"I don't think he would. I mean, when I sent him the owl with the tickets. He wrote back saying that he couldn't wait and he was wondering where to— Oh, bugger!"

"What?"

"I forgot to tell you. You'll need to meet up with him before you leave for the match!" She said clapping her hand to her forehead.

"Where exactly did you tell him to meet me at?" Ginny's face turned bright red of embarrassment, and a little bit of anxiety. "Ginny?"

"Your flat." Harry looked at her blankly. _Of course. _"I'm so sorry, Harry. It's just that your flat is in London, and he can find it easily. I didn't give him my flat's address because I wouldn't be there to meet up with him. Anyways, I'll be in the locker room when the time comes around for you to leave."

"It's okay, Gin. I understand."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's just…what will he say about my flat?"

"Really, Harry? You're worried about his opinion on you? That doesn't seem like you." She said grinning up at him.

"Not so much his opinion. More of his critiques. Way back when, I don't think I'd care about what he thought about my flat. But now that he's trying to befriend me, I dunno."

"Harry, everything will be fine."

"I hope so."

"You know it will be."

Harry and Ginny walked up the stairs to get into Harry's flat. They opened the door and walked in, holding each other's hands and smiling to each other. They were always happy together. Always.

"Well. It's nine o'clock." Ginny said quietly.

"Oh no, if I keep you much longer, I'll be keeping you after your curfew!" Harry said sarcastically.

"You already have! My bed time's at eight o'clock! See what you do!" Ginny said smirking up at him.

"Gin…Um…never mind." Harry said before walking into the kitchen. Ginny looked around then followed Harry.

"What is it Harry?"

"It's nothing, just a passing thought."

"Harry, a passing thought isn't nothing."

"Well, this passing thought is and please, just forget it." Harry said hesitantly. Ginny sighed and dropped the subject.

"Well, just tell me this, the thought isn't anything that would ruin us is it?"

"No." Harry defended quickly. "It was seriously just a passing thought."

"Alright. Fair enough." Ginny said solemnly, even though the she still wanted to know.

"Anyway, did you enjoy dinner?" He asked.

"Yes, it was delicious."

"But you only had a salad and some water."

"So? My salad was very well done." Harry sighed. "Alright, I have to go. I need to be fully awake for the match tomorrow. Good luck with Dudley and I hope to see you lot after the game." Harry nodded. "And Harry, I love you." She said staring into his eyes.

"I love you too." Harry said quickly grabbing her and kissing her passionately. They stood there for a while, just kissing each other. After a while they parted smiling.

"You have no idea how much I missed that while you were cooped up in that bloody hospital." Ginny said smiling.

"You have no idea how many times I dreamed of kissing you like that while I was cooped up in the bloody hospital." Harry said smiling back at her.

"Sweet dreams, Harry." Ginny said taking a step back and turning to the fireplace. She took a handful of floo powder and flooed out of Harry's flat.

"Sweet dreams, Ginny." Harry said smiling at the empty fireplace.

* * *

Harry woke up, with butterflies in his stomach. Today, he was going to see Dudley for the first time in two years. What was he going to say? Harry picked up his glasses from the nightstand and glanced at his clock. 8:24 am. In about an hour and a half Dudley and whoever his girlfriend is, was going to be in Harry's flat, trying to make small talk.

He quickly got up and took a shower. Brushed his teeth and shaved his face. Made sure he was wearing something at least decent and left his room for the kitchen. Harry opened the refrigerator and took out the milk for his cereal. He took the newspaper from the Ministry Owl and was relieved when he saw that there were no pictures or articles about him and Ginny, or any of the sorts. Except, there was one about Ginny's amazing chasing skills and what was going to happen at the match today. Yet, that was sort of expected.

Harry glanced at the clock in his kitchen. 9:57 am. Dudley would be here in a few minutes. Harry cleaned up his breakfast mess and wiped off his counter. Made sure everything looked ready for guests and the door bell rang. Harry shot up and slowly made his way to the door.

"Harry. Um, good to see you." A plump blonde haired man with a small brunette girl.

"Good to see you too, Dudley. And I'm not sure what your name is." Harry said shaking the hand of the girl.

"Margaret. Margaret Shultz." She said smiling. "And it's so nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too. Here, come in." Harry said opening the door a bit wider for Dudley and Margaret. The couple walked in slowly, and admired Harry's flat.

"Here, let's go into the kitchen." Harry said leading the way to his small but clean kitchen. "So, what have you been doing these days, Dudley?"

"Well, I've been trying to get a job in Criminal Justice." Harry stopped what he was doing.

"You mean, like, Police?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, why?" Dudley asked frightened.

"Well, I'm an Auror. It's a Wizarding type of Policeman. We actually work with Muggle Police when needed to."

"Really? So you're saying we might see each other on a couple cases?" Dudley asked intrigued.

"Basically. And Ginny, told me that you're from Beaux Batons?" Harry asked, trying to keep Margaret in the conversation.

"Yes, but only for my last year."

"By any chance did you know a girl named Gabrielle Delacour?"

"Yes, actually, she was one of my many roommates. Why do you ask?"

"Well, she's Ginny's sister-in-law's sister. If that makes sense." Harry said shaking his head out of confusion.

"Oh you make perfect sense. You mean to say that Gabrielle's sister, Fleur, is married to one of Ginny's brothers?"

"Yes." Harry said with a subtle smile. Harry tried to be pleasant but felt like he was failing.

"So who do you think is going to win today? Puddlemere or Harpies?" Dudley asked.

"Well, I'm entitled to say Harpies. But, if I wasn't dating Ginny, I would say Puddlemere. Yet, with the team this year, they don't stand a chance."

"Really? Is Ginny good?" Margaret asked curiously. "I've never seen her play."

"Yeah, she's pretty good at what she does. I mean, without her, we wouldn't have won the house cup in three years ago." Harry said with a half smile.

"But I heard that it was more from, you, being seeker."

"Well, to win you have to have the seeker catch the snitch. And it's hard to lose when that happens. But, that's about it. Yet, I must say without Ginny's brother playing keeper we wouldn't have won either."

"You mean, Ron Weasley? That kid who showed up at my house?" Dudley asked.

"When we were fourteen he showed up at your house." Harry said taking a sip of the coffee he had sitting on the counter.

"No, he showed up not too long ago. With Hermione Granger and Ginny."

"Oh, all three of them went?"

"Yes." Harry nodded as he thought everything out. Then his eyes were taken by the clock with said it was now 10:30.

"We'd better go if we want good seats."

"But, don't family members get a watch box?"

"Yes, but Ginny comes from an extensive family. You're still fighting for good seats." Margaret glanced at Dudley as they laughed at Harry's humor. For once Dudley was actually laughing _along _with Harry. Not _at _Harry. Along.

* * *

The Quidditch Pitch was packed today. Ginny looked out a little porthole window and watched as the crowd filled in. She smiled when she saw all of the posters for Holyhead Harpies and all of the witches and wizards wearing green to support the Harpies. But she was taken from the window by the captain Gwenog Jones, to hear an announcement.

"Alright, Ladies. This is the first game of the entire series. Don't make me look like an arse out there. This is war. The Minister of Magic is here to watch the game and I don't want him to laugh at our playing."

"Kingsley wouldn't do that though." Ginny whispered to Joan.

"Now, don't forget about the drills and exercises we ran yesterday. If the game is half as good as the practice, we should beat Puddlemere with flying colors." Everyone nodded and were now determined. "Alright, let's go." The team followed Gwenog down the wooden hallway and stopped at the two large wooden doors. Ginny took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She needed to think of something that would make her want to win. It hit her. She was ready. He frightening game face was on, and the announcer's voice had just started up.

"Welcome to the first game of the 1999 to 2000 season! Today's game will be the Holyhead Harpies against Puddlemere! Now, let's meet our teams today!" The crowd went wild. "From the Harpies, Captain and Chaser Gwenog Jones!" The doors flew open and Gwenog flew out and made a circle around the arena. "Next, Keeper, Cecilia Morton!" Cecilia flew out and made the same path as Gwenog, making the crowd go wild.

"Next, Sarah Donaldson, Seeker for the Harpies!" Sarah did the same as the ones before, followed by Mia, Marie, and Joan.

"And Last but definitely not least, Ginny Weasley, the youngest and newest Chaser for the Harpies." Ginny took off from the doorway and made a circle around the arena. Everyone went wild. More people cheered for her than she thought would. She flew to her position as the announcer announced the Puddlemere players. But her mind blocked him out as her determination struck. Now she was keeping her eyes down on the man who was going to be releasing the Quaffle from the ground. She looked up to see a Puddlemere chaser directly across from her. She gave him the death glare. A glare she had only given to the Carrows a while back.

You could tell he was now intimidated by her. He had never seen a look that generally pissed off before. He was looking around frightened and didn't even notice the releaser had thrown the Quaffle up until Ginny had grabbed it out of mid air and flew around the players. All of the Puddlemere players had been so distracted that they were scrambling around trying to remember what to do. Ginny flew right to the hoops and chucked it as hard as she could.

"GOAL FOR HARPIES! The score is now 10-0 and it hasn't even been the first twenty seconds of the game."

"GET IT TOGETHER BOYS!" The captain of the Puddlemere team screamed. The brunette chaser caught the Quaffle and started to swiftly move through the air. Of course, he was no match for Ginny. She flew up beside him and bump into his side, causing him to drop the Quaffle and let it fall right into Gwenog's hands.

"WEASLEY CAUSES JACOBS TO DROP THE QUAFFLE!" The announcer screams in excitement. Every Harpies fan screamed in excitement.

Gwenog flew around the chaos in the middle of the arena and went straight to the lower hoop, where the keeper wasn't paying any attention to. She threw the Quaffle, and it shot through.

"ANOTHER TEN POINTS TO THE HARPIES! COME ON PUDDLEMERE YOU BETTER GET IT TOGETHER!" The announcers yelled through the speakers.

Sarah scanned the arena trying to find a glint of gold off of the sun. But there was nothing. She glanced up at the Puddlemere seeker and smiled a devious smile. She knew the exact way of psyching him out. She flew off acting like she saw something. He followed her to see if he could find it too. She did different turns, flips, and tricks until she stopped back where she was before.

"What was that for?" The guy asked.

"I was warming up." She said innocently. But in those thirty seconds, Harpies had scored another two goals and Puddlemere scored one.

"FINALLY SOME LUCK FOR PUDDLEMERE. HARPIES LEAD 40-10!"

Ginny had the Quaffle in hand, weaving through the players, but she the wind had gotten to her and made her eyes a little cold and dry. She blinked a couple times. She felt a player coming up on her left side. She quickly faked to the right and swooped under him to get on his other side, but little did she know, a Bludger was right there. Boom!

It hit her. Right in the shoulder. She lost her balance and threw the Quaffle to Marie, the other Chaser for the Harpies. She lowered her self a few feet from the group to make sure that her should was still connected to her body.

"I DON'T KNOW BUT WEASLEY GOT HIT HARD. IT LOOKS LIKE SHE'S TRYING TO MAKE SURE SHE'S STILL IN ONE PIECE." Ginny grabbed her shoulder. All she felt was a bruising pain. She took a moment and rolled it to make sure that she could still use it. She nodded and gave a thumb up to the reporter box. "GINNY WEASLEY IS OKAY AND IS REJOINING THE GAME!" Everyone in the crowd relaxed. They thought for a second that she was going to have to leave the game. Which wouldn't be good for the Harpies. Ginny flew straight up to the Puddlemere chaser who now had possession of the Quaffle.

She sped up a little and cut him short by turning in front of him. He jerked to a stop and dropped the Quaffle. Ginny swooped down and caught the ball in mid air and flew straight to the hoops.

"WEASLEY SCORES ANOTHER GOAL FOR THE HARPIES! They lead 60-20!" Ginny paused for a moment. Both teams must have scored when she was checking her shoulder.

Sarah thought she saw. Right by the Harpies hoops. The snitch. Fluttering away. The glint gleaming bright. She looked at the Puddlemere seeker. She turned and started to fly again. But he didn't believe she actually had found the snitch. After what she pulled the last time, she was just trying to trick him. He stood perfectly still trying to find the Snitch.

"DONALDSON CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GIVING 150 POINTS TO THE HARPIES! HOLYHEAD WINS! WHATEVER PUDDLEMERE DID TODAY, WAS NOT THERE BEST. BETTER LUCK NEXT TIME YOU LOT!" The announcer called. Ginny stopped and punched the air with her right arm. The same arm whose shoulder had been hit by the Bludger. She grabbed it and took a few deep breaths. She flew through the wooden doors and went straight for the locker room. Everyone following behind her.

"Are you okay, Ginny?" Joan asked worried as Ginny took a seat and tore off the pads that were covering her shoulder.

"I dunno." Ginny winced as she threw the pads onto the ground.

"Thanks for working through the pain, Weasley." Gwenog said taking a seat next to her. "Can someone get a healer in here?" She called out.

* * *

The stands were slowly but surely starting to empty out. All of the Wealseys plus Dudley, Margaret, and Harry, stayed waiting for the exits to clear out. Until, a woman was rushing through the box calling out,

"A HEALER! I NEED A HEALER!" Harry stopped.

"What do you need a healer for?" The girl took a moment to see who was asking her.

"Ginny Weasley. Her shoulder may be dislocated." Harry nodded and left the box.

"I'll be back in a moment. I need to check to see if she's alright." He called before going completely out of range of the box.

"She did get hit pretty hard." George stated knowingly.

"But if her shoulder could be dislocated then why did she keep playing?" Hermione asked urgently.

"Either she couldn't feel the pain from shock, or knowing Ginny, She didn't want to let the team down." Bill said hastily.

* * *

The healer showed up and took Ginny out of the locker room. Right out front of the door was a stretcher for her to lie down on.

"I'm not crippled I don't need a stretcher." Ginny stated annoyed.

"Just hush up and climb up on it." The healer said in a monotone voice. Ginny rolled her eyes and did what she was told. But, then Ginny heard footsteps running toward her direction.

"Ginny! Are you alright?" Harry asked as he finally got to her side.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said casually, "It's just that my shoulder is a bit messed up."

"Miss Weasley, your shoulder is dislocated. That's more than a bit messed up." The healer corrected as she patronused St. Mungo's.

"But it doesn't hurt that bad. I mean I played."

"That's because your body is still going through shock. The pain will hit you soon." Ginny rolled her eyes then looked back at Harry.

"Are you sure you're alright? Your Mum went crazy when she saw you get hit, not to mention what she did when you gave the thumbs up to the announcer and played again."

"She can just deal with it, because even if my arm completely flew off my body, I would still keep playing." Ginny joked before wincing in pain.

"What wrong?" Harry asked worried.

"Just a bit of pain that's all. Now go back to the box. Tell them I'm alright, and that they're taking me to St. Mungo's. Plus, I'm sure Dudley and his girlfriend are very uncomfortable of being up there without you." Harry hesitantly nodded and left his girlfriend's side. He walked back up to the box where the rest of the family was.

"They're taking her to St. Mungo's now. It's dislocated."

"Well, is she going to be alright?" Angelina asked.

"She said it doesn't hurt, but the healer made it quite clear that her body is still in shock. She wants all of us to meet her at St. Mungo's. Do you mind coming along, Dudley and Margaret?" Harry asked hopefully.

"I wouldn't mind at all." Dudley said smiling.

* * *

"Miss Weasley, would you please just hush up and cooperate?" The healer asked annoyed.

"No, I don't understand why are you making me taking three pills at once?" She whined. Harry walked in amused.

"Because it's apart of your treatment." The healer said sternly.

"But I don't want to." Ginny pouted like a two year old. The healer looked at the doorway and saw Harry. She slammed the pills on the tray and walked up to Harry.

"We've gotten a few painkillers into her, and she's going to act very loopy, very whiney, very childish. I just need her to take the last couple and then she should be ready to go home. She also has her arm in a sling which she has tried to take off over five times already. Could you please try to get some sense into her?" Harry nodded then walked fully into the room.

"Harry! You're here! Welcome to the great place they call Hell! AKA St. Mungo's!" Ginny said loudly and cheerfully. Then went back to poking the forearm that was in the sling. "I don't understand." She said dreamily.

"What?" Harry asked amused.

"I can't feel my arm." She said looking at Harry worried. "What if it died?" Harry tried not to laugh at Ginny's wooziness.

"No Ginny I don't think it died. I think it's sleeping."

"Well, we'd better be quiet if it's sleeping right?" She said serious. Harry coughed to cover the laughs that were unstoppable.

"And who was that senior citizen who was trying to make me swallow those pills?" Ginny asked bubbly.

"That was your healer, Gin."

"I'm not Gin."

"Yes you are." Harry laughed.

"No! I'm Ginny. I don't know what kind of alcohol you drink, but I can assure you that Gin is a drink not me." Harry giggled a little.

"Hey, Gin, how about you take those pills and then we can go home and watch a new muggle movie?" Her eyes lit up and widened.

"Which movie?"

"I dunno. How about Alice in Wonderland?" Harry asked. As much as he hated the fairytales, he knew that Ginny loved watching them, because she thought it was funny how the things in those stories don't happen in nature.

"What's that one about?" Ginny asked curiously.

"A girl named Alice, who goes to Wonderland." Harry said apprehensively.

"Oh. I should have known that. But, I don't want to take those magic beans." Ginny said seriously.

"But you have to, or your arm will never wake up." Harry stated, like he was talking to Teddy.

"It'll never wake up?!" Ginny asked surprised.

"Yes. It will stay asleep forever." Ginny looked down at her arm then back at Harry. But her face turned from worry to laughing.

"I'm fine with that though." Harry sighed.

"Ginny, you wouldn't be able to play Quidditch anymore if your arm is asleep."

"No, I always have this arm." Ginny said waving her left arm. Harry was now getting a little annoyed.

"Ginny, just take the pills so we can get out of here. Everyone is waiting for you in the waiting room." Harry said hoping she'd listen.

"Who?"

"Everyone."

"Who's everyone?"

"You're family."

"Oh…they can wait a little longer." Ginny said happily before taking a flower from the vase of the night stand and smelling it.

"Ginny, I'm not going to ask again. Just swallow those last three pills then you can go have an entire tub of ice cream!" Harry said trying to persuade her a little more.

"What flavor?" She asked loopy.

"Whatever you want." Ginny smiled then thought for a second.

"Even bubble gum?" Harry paused for a moment.

"If I can find some…sure. Why not?"

"Okie Dokie, hand me those magic beans, Rodriguez, and let's get this show on the road." Ginny said taking the glass of water off of the nightstand. Harry took the pills off of the tray and handed them to her. She swallowed them down all at once.

"Alright, where's my ice cream?"

"You'll get it when we get home." Then the healer had walked in.

"Thank you Mr. Potter. Just wait in the Waiting Room and I'll get Ginny out there as soon as possible." Harry nodded and left the room.

* * *

"Well, how is she mate?" Ron asked.

"A mess. A complete mess."


	10. Chapter 10

"Harry?"

"Coming, Ginny." Harry said annoyed. At first, Ginny being loopy was entertaining, but now, it was becoming a little irritating. Once they had gotten back home, Harry left her for ten minutes to say goodbye to Dudley and Margaret, and she had broken two pictures that were sitting on the coffee table.

Finally, after she went to take a nap, Harry snuck out and bought her a copy of Alice and Wonderland, so she had something to keep her occupied and maybe a little quiet. It was like she was five years old.

"Harry!" She called again, after about two minutes.

"I said I'm coming." He said rolling his eyes. Since he could get her bubble gum ice cream, as nauseating as it sounds, he bought her mint ice cream instead. Especially since he knew that it was her favorite, when she was sane. He grabbed the two bowls, and quickly took two spoons from the drawer and rushed into the living room.

"Here's your ice cream." Harry said handing Ginny the bowl. Ginny grabbed the bowl and quickly took her first bite. But, after swallowing, she stared at the bowl confused.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"I always thought bubble gum was pink." She said confused. Harry sighed.

"It's a special type of bubble gum." She nodded then continued eating it.

"Well, I must say, it's delicious. I think it's my favorite." Harry nodded, keeping his laughs contained.

"How about we start the movie, eh?" Ginny nodded. Harry walked up to the old television and started the movie. After having this television for about seven months, He only knew how to start movies. But, that's all that he used it for. And he only used it when Ginny was there, so it didn't really matter.

* * *

They were through the first eleven minutes of the movie, and Ginny had finished her ice cream and cuddled into Harry's side. He didn't mind at all, actually, it seemed like something Ginny would do when she wasn't on pain killers. Harry looked over at the clock and noticed it had been about six hours since they had gotten home and Ginny's pain killers would be wearing off at any moment. Meaning, she'd go from a loopy five year old to a cranky, in pained eighteen year old.

Worse part was that the healer didn't give him any more pain killers. He didn't know why, he'd have to floo the hospital but right now, he needed to tend to Ginny and make sure she doesn't take her arm out of the sling or try to leave. Harry returned to the movie and tried to enjoy his time before it takes a hundred and eighty degree turn.

Not much time passed before Ginny jumped a little in pain.

"Gin?" Harry asked as he saw Ginny wince a little and grab her shoulder. She didn't answer. "Ginny?"

"What?" She asked squeezing her eyes closed tightly.

"Are you okay?"

"Not really." She snapped at him, before getting up and walking into the kitchen. Harry quickly followed her.

"Where are the damn pain killers?" Ginny asked as she searched the kitchen.

"I didn't get any. The healers never told me anything about them or even gave them to me." Harry said hesitantly. Ginny glared at him. The same way she glared at the Puddlemere chaser before the match.

"Well, don't just stand there, floo them." She said taking a seat at the table, holding her shoulder in pain. Harry didn't hesitate. He practically ran to the fireplace and called the hospital.

* * *

"Hello, how may I be of services to you?" An old witch with a smiling face asked.

"Hello, my name is Harry Potter, and earlier today, Ginevra Weasley was here for a dislocated shoulder." The witch nodded, "Well, it seems that her pain killers must have worn off and no one gave me anything to help the pain." The witch got up from her seat.

"I'll go get the healer and see what I can do for you. Please stand by for a moment." The witch said leaving her desk. After a few moments the witch was back with the healer that was in charge of Ginny earlier.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. I am so sorry about this little complication. I almost completely forgot to give you the potions."

"It's alright."

"I'll send you the potions by owl and they'll get there in about an hour. I'm really sorry, it was my mistake."

"It's okay we all make mistakes." Harry said sincerely.

"Well, I apologize, for now just have her ice her shoulder and don't let her touch it. It will make it worse; not help it."

"Alright thank you, ma'am." Harry said before ending the floo call. Harry rushed back into the kitchen, finding Ginny, with her face buried in her free hand and her hurt arm dangling limply. At the sound of footsteps Ginny shot up, only to be stopped by a sharp pain in her right shoulder.

"Well? What's happening?" Ginny asked impatiently.

"The potions will be here in about an hour. But, until then, You need to lay down on the couch and ice it." Ginny rolled her eyes and grabbed her shoulder.

"No! Don't touch it. You'll make it worse."

"How do you know I would make it worse?"

"Because that's what the healer said." Harry said defensively. Ginny took a deep breath and got up from her seat and started to walk toward the refrigerator.

"No, I'll get it for you. How about you lay down now, and I'll bring it to you?" Harry said before she could even grab hold of the handle to the fridge.

"Harry, I'm not a child, I can get myself ice." Ginny said putting her left arm on her hip.

"I know you can, but I don't want to take any chances of you popping your shoulder out of place."

"That can happen?" Ginny asked wide eyed.

"Yeah, that's what a dislocation is." Harry said grinning a tiny bit. "Didn't you know that?"

"No. I've never got hurt playing Quidditch. This is my first time getting injured. What happened to my lucky streak? And, you know, the worst part is that it has only been the first game of the season. What's going to happen to me? Do you think I'll be able to play next match?" Ginny asked worried.

"I dunno. That's something to ask the healer for your follow up." Harry said grabbing a rag out of a drawer near the sink.

"Wait, I have to go back?" Ginny whined.

"Yes. You want to make sure that your shoulder is healing right. I have to go back to, you know, but I don't have to go back for another two weeks." He said grabbing a handful of ice from the freezer and placing it in the middle of the rag.

"That's not fair. Why do you get to go back later than I do? You did have your 'injury' before I did."

"Well, mine is different. Yours is an injury, mine is a coma. It's different, you see." Harry said grabbing a tie from another drawer and tying the rag so that the ice couldn't fall out. "Now, let's go back into the living room, and finish the movie, while you ice your shoulder." Ginny sighed then left the kitchen with Harry behind her.

Ginny took one of the small pillows and propped it up against the arm rest. She plopped down on the sofa lying on her back so she could still see the television. Harry lifted her right shoulder just a tad before quickly placing the ice under it. Ginny winced for a moment then calmed down after the ice had formed to her shoulder.

Harry un-paused the movie and took a seat on the recliner he had next to the sofa. They watched the movie in silence until Harry heard subtle snores from the sofa. He leaned over to see if she really had fallen asleep. Harry chuckled at the sight. She was grinning a little. She must have been dreaming. Just when Harry had got up to turn the volume on the television down, there was a tapping on the window. He shot around to see a small brown owl, with a package in its beak.

Harry glanced at Ginny to make sure she hadn't been woken up, and he walked to the window. He opened it slightly and took the package out of the owl's mouth. But before he could grab the owl treats, the owl flew away. _That's odd, _Harry thought, _usually I have to pay them for their work, don't I? _Harry shrugged before walking into the kitchen and unwrapping the package. There was three potions and one little box of pills, also a folded note with directions on it.

* * *

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I apologize for the inconvenience. I hope Ms. Weasley isn't in too much pain. In this package, there are three potions and a box with pills for Ms. Weasley. Every eight hours, Ms. Weasley must take the purple potion with the label '8' on it. Every six hours, Ms. Weasley must take the green potion with the label '6' on it. And every twenty-four hours, she must take one dosage of the clear potion with the label '24' on it. The dosages are scripted on the labels. As for the pills, Ms. Weasley must take three every twenty four hours also. These potions all won't make her as loopy as earlier. But will still make her a bit delusional. (She was loopy earlier, because she had taken them in the same hour. That shouldn't be a problem if you follow the timing now) Good luck with recovering._

_We'll see you next week for the follow up,_

_Madame Wilson_

_St. Mungo's Hospital for Witches and Wizards_

_Sports injury department_

* * *

Harry nodded before taking the green potion and reading the label.

* * *

_For fractured/dislocated injuries_

_For people seventeen or older, please take one tablespoon._

_For children of sixteen or younger, please take one teaspoon_

* * *

Harry took the green potion into the living room with a tablespoon in hand. He crouched next to the sofa and tapped Ginny on her left shoulder to wake her up.

"Hey Gin, Gin wake up." Harry whispered to his sleeping girlfriend. Ginny jerked awake and blinked a few times to adjust to the light. She grabbed her shoulder in pain before sitting up.

"What is it, Harry?" Ginny asked yawning.

"Your potions came in. You need to take this one now." Ginny glanced at the potion and nodded. Harry carefully poured the potion into the tablespoon and gave it to Ginny. Ginny took the potion without arguing and swallowed, leaving a sour expression planted on her face.

"That's disgusting." Ginny reaching for her glass of water on the coffee table and quickly drinking it down.

"Sorry, but it's supposed to get rid of the pain." Ginny nodded and yawned again. "You can go back to sleep, if you want." Ginny looked at Harry and nodded. She lied back down and sighed. Harry got up and started to walk out of the living room but Ginny had to get something off of her chest.

"Harry." Ginny called before he could leave.

"Yeah, Gin?"

"I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier." She said sitting up.

"It's alright." Harry said shaking his head and smiling.

"No it's not. I had no right to do so."

"Ginny, I didn't think much about it anyway. It's fine." Ginny nodded before lying back down and falling asleep.

* * *

"Harry?" A voice called from the living room. It wasn't Ginny's voice either. She should have been still asleep. Harry jumped a little then got up from his seat in the kitchen where he was reading the Daily Prophet.

"Hey, Ron, keep it down, Ginny's sleeping." He said pointing at the sofa.

"Oh, sorry, mate. I just came by because I wanted to check up on you guys. And make sure you two were alright." Harry through him a disbelieving look. "Okay, I came to check really on you to make sure you weren't about to rip your hair out of your skull." Harry laughed for a moment but then threw him the same look as before.

"What?" Ron asked defensively.

"Was it you who wanted to check up on me, or was it Hermione?" Ron glanced at his shoes then went a little red.

"It was Hermione." Harry snorted.

"Thought so."

"Well, how is she?" Ron asked walking a bit closer to the sofa to make sure she was alive.

"Good, I think. She was only loopy for about six hours, then the pain killers wore off and she got really temperamental but fell asleep. Then the potions came from St. Mungo's, she took them, fell asleep again, and then you showed up."

"Oh, I see. What kind of names did she call you when she came to?"

"Actually, no names, she just snapped at me once." Ron's mouth dropped open.

"No names? She didn't call you stupid or anything?"

"No, why?"

"Well, when she is impatient with me she calls me names. But when she's angry with you, nothing? Zero insults?"

"Well, she wasn't angry with me she was just impatient."

"What's the difference?"

"Angry; I did something wrong, Impatient; I'm annoying her because I can't do something fast enough. Like call St. Mungo's to get the potions sorted out." Ron snorted. "So how was the family after we left St. Mungo's?"

"Worried, mostly. Also, a little questioning about Dudley and Margaret."

"What about them?"

"They were just confused on how much you didn't like Dudley growing up, but then you two got along at the match."

"Oh, well once I start to understand why, I'll fill them in." Ron paused for a moment.

"You don't even know?"

"Nope." Ron furrowed his eyebrows then shrugged.

"They were actually wondering if you two were coming to dinner tomorrow. You know, it's Sunday tomorrow…family dinner."

"Yes I know, and I'd like to go. Let's see how loopy Ginny is."

"Even if she is loopy can you guys still come?"

"Why?"

"Well, her being loopy will make the dinner much more amusing. Not that George's jokes aren't amusing, but I think her reactions and come backs to him would be hysterical." Harry rolled his eyes at Ron but, laughed along.

"I'll try. But let's see how she feels. I don't think she'll want to let anyone see her with her arm in a sling." Harry said glancing at Ginny, who was now rolling onto her left side.

"You're right, not only that, but you'll have to explain to Teddy why its there tomorrow morning." Harry paused for a moment. How could he have forgotten?

"Oh, Bugger, that's right, I have Teddy tomorrow." Ron snorted.

"You've forgotten already?" Ron said laughing.

"Yes. My mind has been all over the place today."

"Well, if you need any help, I'm sure Mum can take care of Ginny or Teddy…or both."

"No, I would not leave your mother to handle not only one but both. Teddy is already a handful, and a loopy Ginny would be just a bad if not worse."

"Is she really that mad with the pain killers?"

"Yes. She called me Rodriguez in the hospital and thought that mint ice cream was bubble gum. Not only that but she acts like a five year old when she's on them."

"Ew. A five year old Ginny. She's hard to contain at eighteen let alone five. But, you deserve seeing her at five. She was the most impatient, loud mouth at five." Harry looked at Ron confused.

"Really? Ginny was an impatient, loud mouth?" Harry asked sarcastically shocked.

"Harry, who do you think came up with the name Ronniekins? Because I can assure you it wasn't the twins." Harry chuckled.

"Ginny was the one who came up with the name?" Harry asked, this time, actually shocked.

"Yes. Not only that but she told Fred and George how funny it would be to play the prank that would forever haunt me my entire life."

"The one that made you afraid of spiders? Ginny came up with that one too?" Harry asked laughing, and looking over at the 'innocent', red headed Ginny, who was sleeping quietly on his sofa.

"Yes. You have no idea what you're dating. She's mad. I'm warning you now." Ron whispered so, in case she was awake, she couldn't hear him.

"Not to mention, once I got her back, for all of the things she did to me, she had a wand. And she quickly learned the bat bogey hex to make sure I didn't try it again."

"What did you do?" Harry asked leading Ron into the kitchen so he could here the story. Ron's smile dropped and he pressed his lips together, like he was hesitant to speak of it.

"I don't know, if she wants me to tell you." Harry stopped and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why not?"

"Well, it sort of involves you and I don't want to risk getting murdered before I have the chance to see my face on a chocolate frog card." Harry snorted.

"Okay fine." Ron glanced at the clock.

"Have you had anything to eat? Has Ginny?"

"For dinner? Nope. She's been asleep and I haven't been thinking of food really."

"Oh, because Hermione said that she'd bring some food over if you guys wanted some. We hadn't eaten yet either, so, if you want to, we can eat while she's asleep then give her some whenever she wakes up." Harry thought for a moment.

"Sure. Why not?"

"Alright let me just floo Hermione to bring the food here."

* * *

Hermione had brought all of the dinner she had made to Harry's flat and set it up at the table.

"So, it's been awhile since we've had the chance to really talk about things so. What's going on with the auror department?" Harry asked as they started to eat their food.

"Oh, well, it's been mad. Robinson has been drilling us everyday. He was really pissed off when you got attacked. He took the leads seriously and now is searching for Rowle even harder."

"Why? Does he really care that they were mostly about me?"

"Yeah, he does. He keeps screaming at us, saying 'Potter is the best Auror on this team. We don't want anything else to happen to him.'"

"That's hard to believe." Harry said.

"Well, I think he enjoys your work ethic and how quick you are to get to the bottom of things. I think that he wants you back now, even though Madame Goldsworth will make sure that you don't."

"So, have you found anything else?"

"Well, they've checked for finger prints on the clippings and only found yours. They also looked at the handwriting to make sure that it's Rowle's."

"But we already know who the criminal is so why would they be checking for identification?"

"To name who's working with him. We're hoping that they work for the Ministry so we can at least get them and find out where he's at and what he's planning."

"Well, I think we know what his main goal is."

"To kill you. Yeah, we all know." Ron said taking a bite of his chicken.

"Well if they're out to get Harry, then why don't they have Aurors guarding him?" Hermione chipped in.

"But they do." Ron said, like it was obvious.

"No they don't. Who was there to guard Harry at the match? No one. Who was there at St. Mungo's to guard Harry. No one. They don't even have an Auror checking up on him when he's home." Hermione said progressively getting irritated.

"Hermione. Name everyone who was in the box at the match."

"Why?"

"Just name everyone." Ron said seriously.

"Harry, you, me, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Andy, Teddy, George, Bill, Fleur, Angelina, Percy, Audrey, Dudley, Margaret, Victoire."

"And what do I do for a living?" Ron asked quizzically.

"You're a— Oh." Hermione said.

"Yeah." Ron said to his girlfriend.

"I never thought about that." Harry said.

"You know, I think that was the first time Hermione needed my help to figure something out." Ron said triumphantly. Then, footsteps were heard from the living room and then a red head was found in the doorway.

"Hey, Ginny." Hermione and Ron said in unison.

"Hey guys." Ginny said rubbing her eyes.

"Do you want something to eat? Ron and Hermione brought over some dinner."

"No, I'm not hungry." Ginny said taking the left over seat, across from Harry.

"Are you sure? You've only had some ice cream since we've been home." Harry said worried.

"Well, I think the pain killers made me lose my appetite." Ginny said playing with her hair.

"Oh, I almost forgot, it's time for you to take your other pain killer."

"I have more?" Ginny whined.

"Yes." Harry said going back to the counter and grabbing the purple potion and reading the label.

_For fractured/dislocated bones_

_People seventeen or older, please take two tablespoons_

_Children sixteen or younger please take three tablespoons_

Harry took the tablespoon and rinsed it off before pouring the potion in and bringing it back to Ginny.

"I need a glass of water before I drink this garbage." Ginny said sternly. Harry snorted and grabbed his water from where he was sitting. Ginny took the potion and grabbed the glass of water, quickly chugging it down.

"That one was worse than the first." She said, coughing.

"Sorry." Harry said taking the tablespoon and throwing it into the sink. He took his seat again and started to eat his food. Ginny watched them all eat and sat there bored.

"Ginny, are you sure you don't want anything to eat?" Hermione asked worried.

"Hermione, I'm fine." Ginny said smiling. But her tone showed that she was annoyed. Harry and Ron had gone into the living room to talk more about work, leaving Ginny and Hermione to clear the table.

"So, how's the arm?" Hermione asked cleaning the first plate with a sponge.

"Not bad, yet not great." Ginny said taking the plate after Hermione cleaned it and drying it with a rag with her free hand.

"I can only imagine." Hermione said shaking her head.

"Hermione, you're good at taking care of people, right?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, so is Harry. He seemed to be okay earlier."

"No, it's not that. Um, do you think that I'll be able to play Quidditch soon?" Hermione handed her another dish.

"If you take your potions and do what the healer says to do. I think you should be just fine. Why? Are you worried you won't be able to play next match?"

"Yes." Ginny said taking the two plates with her left hand and placing them into the opened cabinet.

"Don't worry; I think one of those potions is a fast healing potions. I read up on those before the three of us left. Healers give it to athletes when they need a quick recovery. And I think you fit those standards."

"I just want to take my arm out of this sling." Ginny said readjusting the strap that went around her neck. "It's starting to really irritate me."

"The back of your neck, you mean?" Ginny nodded. "Yeah, it's the type of material. You just have to suck it up."

"Yay." Ginny said sarcastically.

* * *

"Hey Mione." Ron called from the living room.

"Here." Hermione said to Ginny, while handing her the last cleaned plate. Ginny put it in the cabinet and they walked into the living room together.

"It's time to go." Ron said.

"Alright." Hermione said turning to Ginny. "Be careful and listen to what your healers say." Hermione said hugging her.

"Good luck. Be patient." She said hugging Harry.

"Alright see you tomorrow perhaps." Ron said giving Harry a quick hug.

"And annoy him as much as possible. Can you do that for me?" He said hugging Ginny.

"I'll try." Ginny said simply. Harry cleared his throat to show he was still there. The couple flooed out of Harry's flat leaving Ginny and Harry alone once again.

"Wait, what's tomorrow?" Ginny asked confused.

"It's Sunday. You know, family dinner." Harry said laughing.

"Oh, I forgot…wait aren't you supposed to have Teddy tomorrow too?" Harry nodded. "Oh, I'll go home if you want me to. You don't need to take care of me also."

"No, Gin, it's okay. I don't mind. Plus, I'd have someone to talk to, since Teddy is only about fourteen months old." Harry said.

"Okay, I'll stay if you want." Ginny said taking a seat on the sofa.

"How's the arm feeling?"

"Limp…numb…not really feeling anything." Harry smiled before taking a seat on the recliner.

"So, are you hungry now?"

"Are you hungry already? Wow, you've turned into Ron." Ginny joked.

"No, I'm not hungry…but you should be." Harry said gazing into Ginny's eyes.

She could tell that he was worried about her. But she was fine. She wasn't hungry. Why wouldn't anyone just accept that and move on?

"Harry, I'm not hungry. Don't worry about me. One of the side effects to the pain killers is to lose your appetite. I just have to wait for it to come back." Ginny said giving him a half smile.

"Oh alright." Harry said not completely convinced. "How about we go to sleep. You can sleep in the extra bedroom tonight." Ginny looked at him sternly. "What?"

"Really? A separate room?"

"Yes. We're going to go to sleep now aren't we?"

"Yeah, But I don't want to sleep in the extra bedroom." She said innocently.

"Oh, do you want to sleep in my bed and I'll sleep in the extra bedroom?" Ginny sighed.

"No." She said annoyed.

"Well then where do you want to sleep? Those are the only bed's I have."

"I want to sleep in your room." Ginny said casually.

"Then where would I sleep?" Ginny raised her eyebrows. _How thick can you get? _

"In your room." Ginny said just as casually as before.

"Wait, so you mean, us sleep in the same bed?" Harry asked.

"Wow, Harry Potter has figured it out!" Ginny joked.

"Are you trying to get me murdered by your family?" Harry asked laughing.

"They will never know. And it's not like we're going to be doing anything they won't approve of. Just sleeping." Ginny said standing up from the sofa.

"Yeah, but they don't know that." Harry said standing up as well.

"Well how do you think they're going to find out? Come in the middle of the night to check up on us."

"Knowing your brothers, maybe." Harry said.

"Well, us fully clothed will show them that we weren't doing anything."

"I don't know. What if I roll over and hurt your arm worse?"

"I'll sleep on the side of the bed that my right side will be closer to the edge of the bed." Ginny said grabbing his hand with her left hand.

"What if you hurt yourself because you don't have enough room?" Harry asked worried again.

"I'll be fine. You act like you're the size of Crabbe." Ginny joked and Harry turned a bit pink. She led Harry into his bedroom and conjured up pajamas for her. She left him alone in his room to change in the bathroom. Out of sight.

Harry changed quickly, before Ginny was back in his room with a toothbrush hanging out of her mouth. She must have conjured it up while in the bathroom. She grabbed the toothbrush out of her mouth to speak.

"Do you need to brush your teeth?" She asked. Harry nodded.

"Alright, well I'm done changing, so you can now." She said turning back into the bathroom. Harry followed her. After brushing their teeth, the couple lied down on the bed, facing each other.

"When do you think Ron and Hermione are finally going to tie the knot?" Ginny asked quietly smiling.

"Who knows? It only took them, what, seven years to finally tell each other they liked one another? I'm sure it's going to be a while…why do you ask?"

"Didn't you see the way Ron was looking at Hermione? It was different. I mean, not just different from when he was fifteen, but different from the way he looks at her now. Almost like he wants to tell her something but can't."

"Well, you missed him show Hermione he can figure something out before she can." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"No, I was awake in the living room for that. I just really, didn't want to get up and talk to them." Ginny said solemnly.

"Why didn't you want to talk to them?"

"Because they always give sly jokes or say sly statements about us. It annoys me. And I think that the first potion made me sleepy and this last potion made me on edge. Who knows what the next one will do…when do I have to take the next one anyways?"

"Tomorrow; you have to take the potion and the three pills. Both of which are supposed to be taken every twenty four hours."

"So I have to take them at about one?"

"Yes." Harry said his eyes starting to get heavy.

"Are you getting tired?" Ginny asked giggling.

"A little." Harry said yawning.

"Who knew that Harry Potter could get tired out by an eventful day? I thought that that was his forte." Ginny said laughing. But she noticed that Harry actually fell asleep. With his glasses on and everything. She giggled a little and took his glasses off his face. She carefully placed them onto the nightstand closest to her without hurting her shoulder, and kissed his nose, goodnight.

* * *

Ginny woke up the next morning tired, yet excited. She opened her eyes to look at the man she loved across from her, but he wasn't there. She sat up quickly and didn't even acknowledged the pain that was coming from her shoulder. But she slowed down when she heard the sound of bacon sizzling on the stove. Harry must have been making breakfast for her.

She got up and left the room. She walked into the kitchen smiling but holding her shoulder.

"Good morning, Ginny." Harry said smiling, but the smile faded when he saw she was holding her shoulder.

"Good morning, Harry." She said happily. Harry walked over to the counter and took the green potion out and gave it to her. She gulped down the tablespoon and coughed. "I don't think I'll ever be able to drink that stuff." She said gagging a little.

"Sorry, nothing is going to change the taste." Harry said returning to the stove.

"You know, if this tastes good, I'm not cooking you breakfast ever again." Ginny joked, before pecking him on the cheek.

"But yours tastes better than mine." Harry said defensively.

"You're not getting anywhere by telling me that." She said smiling. Harry sighed then went back to cooking the food. "So when's Teddy going to be here?"

"He's coming around eleven." Harry said glancing at the clock. 9:46. Ginny took a seat at the kitchen table and watched Harry cook. She loved the way Harry looked while cooking. He looked content, impatient, yet relaxed. As if he knew what he was doing. Yet, after fourteen years of cooking, he should know what he's doing.

Harry took out two plates and put two pancakes, two spoonful of scrambled eggs, and two slices of bacon on each. He walked the plates over to the table and sat across from Ginny. He took his fork, and started to eat it right away. For some reason he was starving, maybe Ginny was right, he is turning into Ron a little. But Ginny, slowly took small bites out of her pancakes. Harry stopped eating and watched her move her eggs around.

"Alright, what's going on?" Harry asked. Ginny looked up confused.

"What do you mean?" She said worried.

"Why aren't you eating?" Harry said wiping his mouth.

"I'm not hungry." She said plainly.

"Are you not hungry or are you uncomfortable eating in front of me?"

"Why would you even think that?"

"Because I haven't seen you eat a full meal since you graduated from Hogwarts. Are you even eating at all?"

"Harry, I've been eating. I wouldn't be alive if I weren't." Ginny said setting her fork down.

"Then, why haven't you eaten in front of me? Have I done something wrong?"

"No, of course not."

"Then, why? Even when we went to the restaurant together, you only ate a few bites of your half sized salad."

"I don't know why Harry. Okay. I don't know, I just—" Ginny stopped herself and sighed. "I'm just not hungry."

"Ginny. Please, just eat something. It would put my worries at ease." Ginny looked at him for a second and took three big bites of her pancakes.

"See. I can eat." She said leaning back in her chair.

"I know you can. I just don't understand why you wouldn't before." Harry asked staring into her eyes. Ginny stared down at her plate and shook her head. "Are you upset with me now?" Harry asked.

"No." Ginny said shortly, before getting up and going into his bedroom to change and get ready for the day.

"Yes you are." Harry said quietly after she had closed the door. He pushed his plate forward and leaned back in his chair. "Teddy, please come early." He whispered.

**A/N: So a little drama. What do you think is going to happen next? Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: A long yet eventful chapter. I hope you like it. But I promise that the next chapter will have more action in it. This chapter is a tiny bit boring, plus I noticed that I write similar throughout my stories, (You know like ""Ginny said. OR ""Hermione said, walking towards the door.) If anyone, knows a way to fix that, PLEASE PM ME! Thank you! Now, let's get on with the chapter**

Finally, around 10:50, a knock at the door came, making Harry practically run to the door. Ginny had been in his room since she left breakfast. Hopefully, with Teddy's presence, she would come out and at least talk to Teddy, let Harry know she was alive.

Harry flung the door open to reveal Andromeda holding Teddy on her hip.

"Hey, Harry, dear." Andy said smiling.

"Hello." Harry said cheerfully to Andy. Teddy, who was sucking on his pointer finger, now reached out for Harry, smiling. "Hey, Teddy." Harry said grabbing Teddy from Andy and placing him on his hip.

"He's been missing you. I think you two will have fun." Andy said smiling at her grandson.

"Would you like to come in?" Harry said opening the door wider.

"Sure." Andy said, taking a few steps into the flat. "How's Ginny's shoulder? Have you heard from her?" Andy asked politely.

"Oh, actually she's here." Harry said just as politely as Andy had asked.

"Really?"

"Right here." Ginny's voice came from the end of the hallway that led to the kitchen. Harry turned around to see Ginny's head peeking out from the doorway of the kitchen.

"Oh, Ginny, dear, how are you doing?" Andromeda asked as Ginny walked toward her, pulling her in for a hug.

"I've been better; I've been worse." Ginny said with a half smile.

"I must say when that Bludger hit you, my heart skipped a beat."

"Mine did too, trust me." Ginny joked turning to the baby that was behind her in Harry's arms. Still avoiding his gaze, Ginny bent down to be level with Teddy.

"And how are you today, Teddy?" She asked in a baby voice. He gave a small chuckle, and then reached out for Ginny.

"Oh, we're playing pass the baby now aren't we?" Andromeda asked in a similar baby voice to Ginny's.

"Sorry, Teddy but I can't pick you up today; my arm won't be able to handle it." Ginny said giving an apologetic look to the fourteen month old. Ginny turned back to Andromeda, trying to make conversation for a bit longer.

"So, when do you get cleared to play?" Andy asked kindly.

"We're not sure, yet. The healers only gave me my pain killers, and I have a follow up in about a week. Hopefully, then." Andy nodded than glanced at her wrist watch.

"Oh, I have to go run some errands. Hopefully he won't be too much to handle. He's been a bit cranky since yesterday, and I haven't the clue why." She said taking a step out of the flat.

"I think we'll get to the bottom of it for you." Harry said brushing some of the fine, blue hair out of Teddy's face.

"Alright, I'll see you on Saturday, to pick him up." She said giving one last fleeting look to Harry and Ginny then fully leaving. Harry slowly closed the door of his flat and locked it. It had been a habit of his to lock the doors when Teddy was there for a while now.

"Well, Teddy, what are we going to do today?" Harry asked the little boy who went back to sucking his pointer finger. Ginny had turned around and was now walking back down the hall to the kitchen.

Harry took a deep breath then started to do the same. Once he got into the kitchen he found Ginny, pouring the pitcher of water into a glass with only her left arm.

"Ginny, you know, avoiding me isn't going to solve anything." Harry said setting Teddy down in the high chair he had for him.

"I'm not avoiding you." She said simply, not looking up from the glass of water.

"Really, then why did you stay in my room for about an hour? Why did you leave breakfast? Why aren't you looking at me?" Harry said walking up next to her. Ginny took a deep breath, rolled her eyes, and then turned to face Harry. She looked up into his eyes, and gave him a sarcastic grin.

"I stayed in your room for an hour because that's how long it takes me, usually, to get ready for the day. I left breakfast early because I was finished and I wasn't hungry. I avoided looking at you because you're just not very happy right now." Harry sighed.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm just confused." Harry defended.

"About what?" Ginny said annoyed. He really was starting to get on her nerves.

"Your appetite."

"Harry, I've said this how many times? I'm fine." Her volume was growing.

"Well, obviously not since I haven't seen you eat a full meal since I came out of the hospital." Harry's volume was starting to get louder as he spoke as well.

"What's the problem with me not being hungry?" Ginny yelled.

"Nothing. It's the fact that you haven't been hungry even though you're not eating!"

"Harry, I'm okay." Ginny said closing her eyes to calm down her frustrations. But, Teddy started to cry because of the drama. Harry took a deep breathe and turned to Teddy.

"Its okay, Ted." He whispered, picking the baby up from the high chair. Ginny took a deep breathe and grabbed her purse off of the counter.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked, in a regular tone of voice.

"I'm going to Hermione's." Ginny stated harshly, grabbing her potions and putting them in her purse.

"Why? Like I said avoiding me isn't going to solve anything." Harry said walking closer to her.

"I'm not avoiding you. I just need some time." Ginny said walking into the living room.

"Ginny." Harry called after her. But she had already flooed to Hermione's flat.

* * *

"Hermione?" Ginny called into the flat.

"Ginny? Is that you?" Hermione called from the kitchen. Ginny walked into the kitchen, where the voice came from.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Hermione asked once she saw Ginny's face. It almost seemed…broken? Ginny took a deep breathe, trying to keep the tears from coming.

"I don't know what to do." She said simply.

"What happened?" Hermione asked getting up from her seat and leading Ginny to the kitchen table.

"I don't even know." Ginny said, with her voice cracking near the end.

"Is it about Harry?" Ginny nodded, "What happened?"

"Well, it wasn't him. It was me." Ginny said wiping her eyes. "He was really sweet and cooked me a really nice breakfast, and was as loving as he usually is. But, I only ate about three bites of it and that was about it. Then he asked me why I wouldn't eat in front of him and I told him that it wasn't him. Because it's not him. It's me." She said sniffling.

"Don't tell me that you're…" Hermione trailed off.

"No, no, no, I'm still a virgin, don't worry." Ginny said wiping mascara with a tissue.

"Than why aren't you eating? And…why are you being so temperamental?" Hermione asked worried. Ginny stared out the window of Hermione's flat. "Don't tell me it's from that article." Ginny looked back at Hermione.

"Ginny, I thought we learned by now that _Witch Weekly _has no idea what they're talking about."

"But for once they're right." Ginny said.

"No, they're not. Harry doesn't think that—"

"I know he doesn't but they do."

"And since when did you care about what they think of you. They're heartless reporters."

"Yes, but they're also reporters that have eyes." Ginny said standing up. "I need to go."

"Where?"

"I don't know." Ginny said apperating. Hermione stopped in her tracks. Of course, leave it to Ginny to do something like this. Hermione went to the living room and went straight to the fireplace.

"Harry's flat." She yelled before disappearing from green flames.

* * *

"Teddy, please stop crying." Harry kept telling the blue haired boy who was basically screaming in his arms.

"Harry." A voice rang from across the room. Harry jumped, he turned quickly, but as soon as he saw Hermione's face, his smile faded away. "Well, sorry to disappoint you."

"No, sorry Hermione, but…hey isn't Ginny at your flat?"

"She just left." Hermione seemed serious.

"Well, where did she go?"

"I don't know, she just left because I wasn't being much of a service to her."

"So why did you come here?" Harry asked loudly so she could hear him over the screams of Teddy. Hermione sighed as she walked up to Harry and grabbed Teddy out of his arms. Almost immediately, Teddy's screams turned into regular cries.

"Unbelievable." Harry said shortly.

"Anyways, I came here to tell why Ginny hasn't been eating." Harry immediately perked up.

"Let me put Teddy down for his nap first." Harry said grabbing the baby and walking quickly to the room where Teddy stayed. It took around ten minutes for Harry to finally get Teddy to be quiet. Now, Hermione and Harry were sitting at the kitchen table.

"So, was Ginny angry with me?" Harry asked nervously.

"No, she was angry with herself." Hermione said.

"Well, why hasn't she been eating? It's really worrying me."

"Well, you don't look at _Witch Weekly _do you?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"No, that's a witch's magazine." Harry assured her.

"Well, about a week ago, they wrote an article about Ginny."

"What about her?"

"Well, they wrote about how she's the youngest of the Holyhead Harpies, yet she's the heaviest of the Holyhead Harpies. Which is complete nonsense. And even if she weighs more than them it's because she's mostly muscle." It all started to click.

"So, she's starving herself to lose weight?" Harry asked, not believing what he was hearing.

"No, I don't think she's starving herself. I think she's eating at a lower rate than she used to. So, basically that means a yogurt for breakfast, a small lunch, and maybe a few bites of dinner."

"But that's insane; she's one of the skinniest girls I know in the first place, why is she trying to become skinnier?"

"I think she sees herself as bigger even though no one else does. It really was just an arrogant reporter just coming up with something else for the Wizarding world to not like her for." Harry sat there trying to think everything over.

"I need to find her." He said.

"I'll stay with Teddy, check her flat first. I don't know why but I feel like she went there." Hermione called as Harry grabbed his jacket and apparated.

* * *

"Ginny?" Harry called into the empty living room. He glanced around the room, no red head to be found. He quickly walked through Ginny's flat, checking every room and, for some reason, every closet. She wasn't there. He disapparated again.

* * *

"Hello?" Harry called into the living room.

"Harry, dear?" Mrs. Weasley walked into the living room. "What's wrong?"

"I can't find Ginny, did she come here?" Harry asked hopefully. Mr. Weasley had just walked into the room to join his wife.

"No. What happened?" Mr. Weasley replied.

"Well, we got into an argument and she left my flat. I'll let you know more when I find her."

"Is everything alright?" Mrs. Weasley asked scared.

"It's about an article that was written about her in _Witch Weekly_." Harry said quickly.

"The one that called my baby girl fat?" Mrs. Weasley asked angrily.

"Yes. She wasn't eating because of it and then I think I annoyed her with questions about why she wasn't. She left after Teddy started to cry."

"Are you two alright?" Mr. Weasley asked seriously.

"I'm hoping." Harry said carefully.

"Alright, bring her home safe, please." Mrs. Weasley called after Harry disapparated to Diagon Alley.

* * *

"Hannah." Harry rushed over to the blonde girl who was serving drinks at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Oh, Hello Harry." She said cheerfully. "What can I do for you?"

"Did Ginny come here?" Harry asked quickly.

"Yes. But she left a little while ago." Hannah said seriously.

"Do you know where to?" Harry asked.

"Oh, she said that she was going to her favorite place in the world. Where ever that is." Hannah muttered.

_Favorite place in the world…_Harry thought to himself, _where's Ginny's favorite place in the world? _

* * *

_"Harry! Come on!" Ginny said grabbing the hand of her boyfriend._

_ "Ginny, I'm coming." Harry laughed as Ginny was pulling him by the hand, along the lake._

_ "Well, I only have an hour before I have to go to the library and I don't want to waste time!" Ginny said letting go of her boyfriend's hand and taking off at a run to their oak tree._

_ "Okay, I'm coming." Harry said running after her._

_ Ginny had finally stopped and took a seat under the shade of the oak tree. Harry wasn't far behind, soon he took a seat right next to her._

_ "Finally. Could you be anymore slow?" Ginny teased._

_ "Hey, you didn't say go. You had a head start." Harry said leaning back against the tree. "Why do we always sit under this tree, yet there are so many others along the way?" Harry finally asked._

_ "Because it's close to being my favorite place in the world." Ginny said staring up at the leaves that were hanging off the branches._

_ "Close to?" Harry asked confused._

_ "Yes close to. It just needs one more thing before becoming my favorite." _

_ "And what is that?" Harry asked smiling. Ginny turned around to face the tree and took out her wand. She muttered a charm in her head and started to whish her wand and drew an engraving on the tree _

**_HP + GW = Forever_**

_"Now it's my favorite place in the world." Ginny said smiling at her boyfriend. _

_"Mine too." He said staring at the engraving._

_"Hey Harry." She said smiling a devious smile._

_"What?"_

_"Go." She yelled before running off. _

_"Hey, that's not fair, you got another head start!" Harry yelled before chasing after her._

* * *

Harry pulled himself out of his thoughts. The tree.

"Thank you Hannah!" He said before basically running out of the Leaky Cauldron. How was he going to get to Hogwarts? He walked through Diagon Alley, trying to find some ideas. Until…

"Hey Harry!" A voice came from behind him. Harry turned around.

"Neville. How are you doing mate?"

"Good, just came for a lunch break from training. How about you?"

"I'm doing alright. Wait, what are you training for?" Neville blushed a little.

"Well, Professor Sprout is retiring this year. Through out the summer I've been training to become the Herbology teacher at Hogwarts."

"That's fantastic, Neville. You've always been good in Herbology."

"Thanks Harry. So, what about being an Auror? Have you been back yet?" Neville asked cheerfully.

"No, I can't go back for another six days." Harry said. Then it hit him. "Neville, where are you training at?"

"Hogwarts, of course."

"Do you think that you could take me there?" Neville looked around and nodded.

"Yes, but why?"

"I think Ginny's there and I need to go talk to her." He said seriously.

"Oh, I thought I was imagining things when I saw a red headed girl running out of the castle. I just thought I was going mad though. Here I can take you now." Neville said holding out his arm. He was the very few people who had the privilege of apperating to Hogwarts over the summer. Though, he could only apparate to the Headmistress' office.

* * *

"Ah, Longbottom, and …Potter?" Professor McGonagall observed as the two boys appeared in front of her desk.

"I'm sorry, Professor, but did Ginny Weasley come here?"

"Why, yes, just a little over an hour ago. Why?" She said setting her quill down.

"Well, I need to talk to her. Do you mind if I find her? I think I know where she is." McGonagall gave him a cautious look then nodded. "Thank you, Professor."

"Potter." She called to Harry before he completely left her office. "I think, being adults, you can call me Minerva." She said.

"Sorry, Professor, but I don't think I will call you Minerva." Minerva nodded slowly before Harry completely disappeared.

* * *

Harry almost ran down the corridors of the Hogwarts castle. He gave a small wave to Nearly Headless Nick, and a nod to Peeves, but kept walking. He didn't feel like making any conversations with the ghosts until he talked with Ginny. He finally made it to the front entrance of the Hogwarts castle. He didn't take even a second to look around; he simply kept walking toward the Black Lake.

It wasn't until he saw a person, with long, red hair, sitting against the farthest oak tree, did he start running. The closer and closer he got to the tree the more he could make out her features. He slowed down when he noticed that she had her eyes closed. As if she was sleeping. But, it wasn't until he got to her, that he noticed she _was _asleep.

"Ginny." Harry said crouching down next to her and placing his hand on her shoulder. Her left shoulder; the good shoulder. She still was asleep. "Ginny." He said shaking her a bit. She jerked awake, at first she smiled at Harry's presence, but then her eyes went wide and her smile faded.

"Please, Ginny, listen to me. I don't want you to be mad at me. Especially if I'm not mad at you." He said.

"I'm not mad at you."

"And I don't want you to be disappointed in yourself either." Ginny paused for a moment then cleared her throat.

"Why would you think I am?" She asked staring out at the Black Lake.

"Because I know about the load of rubbish the _Witch Weekly_ calls an article." He said taking a seat next to her.

"Oh, you heard about that? Or…did Hermione tell you?" Ginny asked looking at him.

"Maybe a bit of both. But I was starting to expect it anyway." Ginny sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"What am I doing, Harry?" She muttered.

"I don't know, Gin. But you're worrying me." She lifted her head from Harry's shoulder.

"Do you think…I mean, well am I…Uh…never mind." She said staring down at her sling.

"Gin, you're beautiful, wait, no, that doesn't even describe you; you're just gorgeous. You're the reason I wake up every morning. Well, you and Teddy, but that's for a different reason." Ginny chuckled as Harry confused himself. "Gin, I still can't believe that you'd fall for that garbage from _Witch Weekly. _Obviously the bloke who wrote that didn't have eyes, and if it wasn't a bloke, then obviously they're just jealous of you."

"Thanks Harry." Ginny whispered and rested her head on his shoulder again.

"Hey Gin." Harry said smiling. She lifted her head confused. Harry smiled at her then yelled, "Go!" He got up and started running off.

"Hey! Potter! That's not fair!" Ginny said trying to get up with the help of her left arm and running after him.

* * *

Harry and Ginny apparated to Harry's flat, laughing. Once Ginny had finally caught up to him, she had remembered that the situation was sort of déjà vu. It wasn't until Harry reminded her that she had pulled the same trick on her not too long ago.

Harry unlocked the front door, and walked into the kitchen with Ginny by his side. But wasn't greeted by the calm, serene Hermione he left with the baby. He was greeted with a stressed out Hermione holding a screaming baby.

"There you are! He won't be quiet!" Hermione yelled over his screams. Ginny took a seat at the kitchen table then reached for Teddy with her left arm. Hermione walked over to Ginny and placed Teddy on her lap.

"Hi, Teddy." Ginny whispered. And Teddy's cries completely vanished and a smile played on his face. Ginny looked up at the two who were watching her in amazement.

"Only Ginny can do that." Hermione whispered to Harry's ear. "We figured that out while you were…out." Harry nodded but kept his eyes on the baby that was now laughing as his Aunt Ginny was making faces to him. "I had to cast a silencing charm because your neighbors were getting a bit, uh, annoyed."

"I can only imagine." Harry murmured.

"I have to go, Ron promised me that we were going to go to a muggle Library today so I can check out some books I've wanted to read for a while." Hermione said giving Harry a fleeting hug.

"Of course." Ginny whispered.

"Bye, Teddy. See you later, Ginny." Hermione said putting her hand on her left shoulder.

"Bye, Hermione." Ginny smiled up to her best friend.

Hermione left the kitchen and flooed out of the living room. Harry took a seat across from Teddy and Ginny and watched them lovingly. But, soon, Teddy, being the baby he is, grabbed the strap of Ginny's sling and pulled. He must have thought it was a toy. Ginny winced at the pain that came; Harry quickly stood up and picked Teddy up off of Ginny's lap. Ginny quickly grabbed her shoulder then reached for her purse to get her potions.

She quickly took out the box of pills, the potion labeled _'24'_, and the potion labeled _'6'_. She quickly took all of the medicines without whining until she sat back down.

"I swear, I hate being helpless. I just want the bloody sling off before Teddy turns two!"

"You'll have it off by next week. I'm sure of it." Harry said, as Teddy grabbed hold of one of his ears. Ginny laughed as Harry tried to pull his hand off, but was miserably failing. "By the way, how are you feeling? Do you want to go to family dinner?" Harry asked.

"Sort of."

"Why 'sort of'?"

"Well I don't want them to see me all helpless and in a sling."

"I knew that was coming." Harry muttered.

"You know, I hate people asking me if I need help, or worse, them actually helping me. I'm not a child I can take care of myself. I just," Ginny took a deep breathe. "I already know mum is going to keep asking me if I need her to get me something."

"Then tell her that you're okay."

"Harry, when you were looking for me, did you go to the Burrow?" Ginny asked quizzically. Harry gave her an absentminded smile and slowly nodded. "By any chance, did you tell them that I haven't been eating?" Ginny questioned.

"Maybe. But, I think that they were expecting it as well."

"How?"

"They know about the _Witch Weekly_ article." Ginny slapped her hand onto her forehead.

"Great. Not only will I hear mum yell at me for playing in the game after getting injured, but I also get to hear her call me peaky, and shove food down my throat." Ginny whined.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to." Harry laughed.

"But I need to. I haven't gone to one of those in what feels like weeks." She said scratching the top of her head.

"Then we'll go. But we still have a while before that. Maybe your shoulder will make a miraculous recovery by then." Harry joked, setting Teddy into the high chair.

"Yeah, sure, after what just happened, that seems like a possibility." Ginny stated while standing up and walking up to the pantry. "Do you want any popcorn?"

"Oh, so now you're hungry?" Harry asked. Ginny looked back and gave him a mock scowl.

"Don't test me, Potter." Harry sniggered for a moment, then cleared his throat.

* * *

Hours passed by, playing with Teddy, and carrying on random conversations, before the couple, plus the baby, left for dinner. Ginny fixed her make up and redid her hair so she looked decent for her family, while Harry just waited in the living room, watching Teddy crawl around the room.

"Alright, do I look okay?" Ginny finally asked, coming out of the bathroom.

"You looked fine before." Harry muttered, but nodded.

"Hey, I just want to look presentable." Ginny defended before walking up to the fireplace. "THE BURROW!" She yelled before a green flame appeared and Ginny was gone.

* * *

"Hello? Mum?" Ginny called.

"Ginny?" Her mum called, running into the living room. "Are you okay?" Her mum asked while gently hugging her daughter.

"Mum, I'm fine." Ginny said, but just then Harry had flooed into the living room.

"Hey Harry. Oh, and hello to you too, Teddy!" Mrs. Weasley said taking the little boy out of Harry's hands. Mrs. Weasley started to walk with Teddy out of the living room and into the kitchen, talking in a childish voice for Teddy's entertainment. Ginny glanced back at Harry, smiling.

"Only her." Ginny whispered before grabbing Harry's hand and following her mum.

"Hey, Ginny!" Bill greeted from the table. "How's the shoulder?" He hadn't seen her since the game; he didn't go to St. Mungo's because Victoire was getting a bit cranky.

"Getting better. But, earlier today, Teddy yanked on the sling, and it hurt for a little bit, but other than that, it's fine." Bill nodded. But, then another couple, Percy and Audrey, came through the fireplace. Soon after arrived George and Angelina, and Ron and Hermione. Mrs. Weasley set the table, and everyone took their seats to eat.

"So, Ginny, how's the arm?" Ron asked, stuffing his face with mashed potatoes. Hermione, of course, watched him, a little embarrassed of his eating habits.

"It's okay, how's yours?" Ginny asked sarcastically. But, Ron furrowed his eyebrows and glanced at his arm and swallowed.

"Nothing's wrong with it." He stated confused.

"Oh, good." Ginny responded as if she was actually looking for an answer. Ginny took a spoonful of mashed potatoes out of the bowl and plopped it on her plate.

"So, you're eating again?" Mrs. Weasley asked, unable to contain the question. Ginny looked up a little taken back but at the same time, a little embarrassed.

"Yes, I got a little sense knocked into me, I guess." Ginny said, grabbing Harry's hand under the table. Mrs. Weasley smiled then continued to eat her food.

"So, what's been happening at Gringotts, Bill?" Mr. Weasley asked, creating conversation after the awkward silence.

"Well, there was an attempt on breaking in yesterday. Nothing was stolen, yet he didn't get passed the lobby guards. Apparently, they asked for his wand as identification, and he didn't have it. They're still trying to figure out what was so valuable they wanted to steal."

"Oh, I guess I'll be hearing about that tomorrow." Ron said taking another forkful of salad and shoving into his mouth.

"Yes, I think that some aurors are scheduled to come tomorrow to investigate." Bill told Ron.

"Yay." Ron cheered sarcastically.

"What? You don't want to go to work?" Bill asked.

"No. I like being an auror. But I don't want to stray off from the Rowle case."

"And exactly how far have you gotten since Harry was attacked the second time?" George asked curiously.

"Well, we, uh, we found that…Harry's definitely his target." Ron listed.

"I thought we already knew that." Harry muttered.

"And we figured out that he's trying to build up another army, but isn't as successful as ol' Snake eyes was." Harry looked up, annoyed.

"So, he's trying to create another war? Like that ended well for them the last time." Harry stated aggravated.

"I know, mate." Ron said calmly.

"I just don't understand why those people don't give it a rest. He even told me that they would get tortured by Voldemort, so he wants to fight in his honor. Because, you know, that makes sense."

"Harry, they're death eaters for crying out loud. Who ever said that they were logical?" Ginny piped in.

"She's right." George reasoned.

"How about we change the subject?" Mrs. Weasley chipped in. Not that it was boring, or inappropriate, but they had wasted many Sunday dinners away buy talking about work and she didn't care for it.

Everyone sat in silence for a few moments, not knowing how to start a conversation back up again.

"What about the shop, George?" Hermione asked finally.

"We just got another shipment of Hair Changing Bubble Gum."

"I'm afraid to ask what that is." Ginny said nervously.

"It's nothing too dangerous. It literally changes the color of your hair when you chew it. The color is unpredictable, though. I'm trying to find out a way to make it so that it's on the package but as of right now, all of the packages are labeled 'Mystery color'."

"Do you still sell those Umbridge figurines?" Ron asked amused.

"We still have them, but they're a smaller stock now. Not many people understand the humor of them anymore. I bet anyone who went to Hogwarts while she was there would find it at least funny. But the new children, and the adults just think of it as a doll of a former Ministry employee."

"I'd get that." Bill said, "I still don't understand how they were funny. But I'm sure that if I knew everything that she did while teaching, I'd find them hilarious."

"I think that they'll soon diminish off of our shelves." George finally admitted. "Oh, and I forgot to mention, I've got a huge demand for another action figure, though."

"Now, I'm afraid to ask." Mrs. Weasley questioned.

"Well, the first time a customer asked me if I had them in stock, I told her that I don't think I'll ever. But then, more and more people were asking for them, and soon I just had to tell them I'd order them."

"George, who is it?" Angelina asked.

"Ginny Weasley." George said, smiling wide at Ginny.

"Me?" Ginny asked astonished.

"Well, I don't think that there's another Ginny Weasley on earth."

"But, why? I've only played one game…and that game was yesterday!"

"Yes, and right after the game, and throughout the day today, the demand for them has gone through the roof. I suspect that they want your action figure because of how great of a Quidditch player you turned out to be. No one suspected it." George leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah, I must say. You blew me away. I had never seen you actually play, and it was something to watch." Bill piped up.

"I never thought you had it in you." Percy chipped in.

"But, that's mad. How many customers have asked?" Ginny was now just plain curious.

"Around thirty to forty. I lost count."

"Oh, well that's not that many."

"Yes, but that was in two days. Multiply that by three and a half and you get around 120 pending sales a week. That's an opportunity I'm taking."

"You don't even need to get my permission?" Ginny asked quizzically.

"I was getting to that…Ginny, please?" George gave her an innocent smile.

"Why should I?" She teased.

"Because I'm your favorite brother, and it'll help your image."

"But, you played all those pranks on me through out the years. I'm not sure if you deserve it." She said innocently.

"But, Ginny, you don't understand. That was before I learned that you were a top notch Quidditch player that was going to make me a ton of money." George clasped his hand and gave her puppy eyes.

"Oh, well, when you put it that way…I'm still not convinced." Ginny mocked.

"What? Er,…I'll give you a percentage of the profits." Ginny put her elbow on the table, and rested her head in her palm, drumming her fingers on her chin, as if she was thinking everything over.

"I don't need money." George looked at her wide eyed.

"I'll…give you a discount on every item in the store." Ginny leaned back in her chair and looked at the ceiling.

"Nah."

"I'll give you access to the back closet, you know, the merchandise that hasn't been released yet." Ginny hummed and swayed her head like she was contemplating things.

"I dunno. I'm not much of a prankster, so I don't know if that'd be any use to me." George rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?"

"I dunno. It's you who wants me to give you permission to use my face and name. You have to come up with the appealing offer."

"I'll name my first child after you." George spat out, without thinking of what he was offering.

"Ew, no. We don't want anymore Ginny Weasleys running around. The world wouldn't be able to take it." Ginny stated.

"Ginny, just tell the man that he can sell your action figure and move on. This is going to take all night." Ron interrupted the conversation.

"No, this is important, Ron. It's almost life and death. I mean, I totally care about this, I need to make sure that I'm not getting sabotaged." Ginny dramatically, and most definitely sarcastically, exasperated.

"Wait, so do you care or don't you care?" George asked confused.

"No, you can do whatever you want. I never said you had to bribe me." She said cutting her chicken.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I know I haven't written any other ones of my stories in awhile, but i have a plot of this story stuck in my mind and I'm trying to get it all down before i have another brain block. I think I know how to make an ending on my Time Travel Story, so that might be coming up soon. **

**Now, this is a serious message. When i published my first story, i don't know what happened, but somehow names went missing throughout the story. Especially Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's. If that's happening please tell me. And also if the 'pounds' sign doesn't show up, then also tell me. I don't want any confusion in my story. **

**Anyways, after that long note, please enjoy this chapter of As Time Flies By! :0)**

After dinner, everyone said their goodbyes, and returned to their homes. Ginny and Harry returned with Teddy, who was definitely not in a good mood. He would not stop whimpering. Harry's patience was running low, and you could tell Ginny was starting to get a head ache from the cries of the fourteen month old.

"Harry, how about you take him outside. Maybe he'll like the fresh air better." Ginny said opening the door to the balcony. She couldn't take it anymore. Harry carried the baby onto the balcony, and conjured a chair to sit on. Harry looked up at the stars and moon. A full moon. It was beautiful to look at.

"Teddy, do you see that?" Harry asked pointing to the moon. But just as Teddy's eyes locked onto the white globe in the sky, his cries turned louder, and soon formed into scream…again. "What, Teddy? It's just a full—" Harry gasped. _Full moon. _"Alright, little guy, let's go inside." Harry said taking the toddler back in and disturbing Ginny's silent peace.

"What? My head ache just stopped pulsing." Ginny whined as Harry put the baby onto the carpet.

"Gin, I think I know why he's been crying lately." Harry said taking a seat on the recliner, across from Ginny.

"Well?"

"It's a full moon." Harry exclaimed.

"And what does that have to do with Teddy?" Ginny asked rubbing her temple.

"Don't you see? A full moon. What's the one animal to always watch out for when there's a full moon?" Ginny thought for a moment then realized it.

"Do you think he's a…werewolf?" Ginny asked cautiously.

"I dunno. I don't think there's ever been a Metamorphigus and Werewolf mix before. And if he was a werewolf, shouldn't he be changing?" Harry asked.

"That's something to floo Hermione for." Ginny said, pointing to the fireplace. Harry sighed then walked to the fireplace, leaving Ginny to tend with Teddy.

"Hermione's." He said calmly.

* * *

"Hey, Harry." Hermione said. She was sitting on the sofa, across from the fireplace, in her pink and white striped pajamas, with her hair in messy bun, reading a book. Harry paused for a moment.

"How did you know it was me? You didn't even look at me." Harry accused, while his best friend hadn't even looked up from her book.

"Well, who else would floo to my flat at nine o'clock?" Hermione laughed.

"I dunno, Ron?" Harry said. Hermione looked up for the first time.

"He's asleep. Passed out right as he got to his flat." Hermione said, taking off her reading glasses and setting them on her nightstand.

"When did you get reading glasses?" Harry asked surprised.

"Not too long ago. I noticed at work that I had to squint to read some of the files. I decided to go get some straight away. Anyways, what did you come for?" Hermione asked, putting her bookmark in between two pages and closing her book.

"Well, Ginny and I have a question. And we thought you'd be able to tell us an answer." Harry said, while Hermione rolled her eyes at that last statement.

"About what?"

"Well, you know how Teddy's been a bit, whiney lately?"

"Whiney being an understatement."

"Well, yes, but I took him out on the balcony, and I pointed at the moon, and he started to cry harder. Then I noticed that tonight was a full moon." Hermione's eyes widened.

"Do you think he's a werewolf?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Well, that's why we came to you. Do you know if when werewolves are babies, they change?" Harry asked.

Hermione thought for a moment, then stood up from the sofa and walked to the bookshelf, next to the fireplace. She scanned the bookshelf with her pointer finger until she found an old, tattered cover, red book. She pulled it out and coughed a little at the dust. She picked up her reading glasses, opened the book and flipped through the pages.

"Aha!" She said, as she found the information she was looking for. "Here it is. Adolescent and infant werewolves do change after approximately two months of living."

"So that means if Teddy was a werewolf he'd have changed by now?" Harry asked.

"Well, yes, let me see…" She said, flipping through more pages. "Here we are. _'Cross breeding of werewolves. Werewolves are cross breads themselves but when a werewolf is cross bred with another human being or another species, that child cannot be a werewolf. For example, if a werewolf was cross bred with an ordinary human, that child will not be a werewolf. But when full moon comes around, it might have a few symptoms of such like, isolation, temper, and even nausea." _

Harry nodded and took it all in.

"So basically, Teddy won't change into a werewolf but may be a little cranky because of the werewolf gene in him?" Harry asked. Hermione snapped the book closed and returned it to the bookshelf.

"Exactly. I don't think Teddy will change but that's a general conclusion. Books can have mistakes or can be outdated. Keep a close watch on him." Hermione said taking her seat on the sofa again.

"Alright, I need to get back to Ginny. Hopefully, she's not going to explode from her head ache."

"Yeah, maybe you should get right on that." Hermione said opening her book up again. Harry flooed out of her apartment and into his own.

"Well?" Ginny asked. Harry looked around the living room, Teddy was no where to be found.

"Where's Teddy?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"In his room, sleeping." Ginny said taking the _Witch Weekly _off of the coffee table.

"But, how did you?" Harry asked, Ginny looked up at his confused.

"Harry, I may have a messed up shoulder, but I still have a working arm that can carry a small child across a flat. So what did Hermione say?"

"Basically Teddy isn't a werewolf, and shouldn't change. But since he's a crossbreed of one, he will be cranky around full moon."

"And so everything is okay?"

"Well, she also said that the book she had could have been out dated. We should still watch out for him just in case."

"There's always a catch." Ginny said quietly, shaking her head as she returned to the magazine. She flipped through the pages, scanning each article for something in particular. Harry watched her do so. He really hoped that whatever she was looking for, she wouldn't find. He walked over to the sofa, and sat next to her, grabbing an issue of the Daily Prophet and reading it for the second time that day.

"Harry." Ginny said, as she stopped at one of the pages.

"What?" Harry asked concerned.

"Look who's the sexiest male bachelor of June." Ginny said smiling, handing over the magazine to Harry.

Harry gave her a confused look than glanced at the magazine. At first he didn't fully look at it, but then did a double take.

"Wait, what?" He asked, holding the magazine closer. "Since when?"

"I dunno; I've never looked at the sexiest bachelor page, since I already have one. But I guess you've been on it for a while now." Ginny said laughing. Harry flipped the page. Now it was his turn to laugh.

"Hey, Gin, look who's the sexiest bachlorette." Harry said. Ginny's face dropped.

"It better not be me." She said simply, grabbing the magazine out of Harry's hands. "Oh no." Ginny groaned as she saw the picture of her with a number one next to it.

"What? I thought you'd find it as a compliment." Harry exclaimed. Ginny closed the magazine and throw it in the waste bucket that was next to the sofa.

"No, the sexiest bachlorette page is for perverted men to stare at young, successful women."

"And the bachelor page isn't for women?"

"No, that page is useful for witches."

"How's it useful for witches?" Harry asked folding up the Daily Prophet and setting it down on the coffee table.

"It tells me that I'm dating the sexiest bachelor wizard as of June." Ginny said smiling.

"Also tells women that the Weasleys are where a lot of sexy bachelors come from, looking at the second sexiest bachelor." Harry said locking eyes with hers.

"Wait, what?" Ginny asked grabbing the magazine out of the waste basket and flipping back to the bachelor page. "Ron is second?!" She asked astonished.

"I guess." Harry said calmly.

"Well, he's not that bad looking, but I don't see how anyone could think he's sexy. I mean, that's just gross." Ginny said throwing the magazine away for the second time.

"Well, you're his sister. It'd be weird if you did think that." Harry laughed.

"I still find it odd that Hermione thinks of him like that. I remember that fight that they got into during fifth year." Ginny said.

"It wasn't really a fight; Hermione just was sort of angry, and sort of jealous of Lavender. So, she just ignored him."

"What about the story I heard about in your first year?" Ginny asked, trying to prove her point.

"You mean the one where Ron stated that she didn't have any friends?" Harry asked bemused.

"Yes, the very same. That sure showed their feelings for each other didn't it?" Ginny asked sarcastically.

"Well, that was more of Ron being an arrogant jerk and Hermione's bossiness not helping the matter."

"Well, as I hear it, you didn't like her either." Harry stopped for a moment then thought for a moment.

"Well, sort of, I mean, I didn't fancy her attitude. Her first impression wasn't the best. Do you know how all three of us met?"

"I know that it was on the Hogwarts Express but that's basically all I know about the matter." She said, itching the side of her chin.

"Um, let's see, Ron and I were in a compartment of our own, and we were eating a whole lot of candy from the trolley. Then Neville came in asking us if we have seen Trevor, but neither of us did. Then not even ten minutes later, Hermione came back with him and asked us a little more…how we say…forcefully. Again we told them that we didn't know, and then Neville left, leaving Hermione there. Of course, right before they came Ron was trying to show me a spell that the twins taught him."

"Oh, I already see where this is going. I'm guessing it wasn't a real spell and Hermione tried to be superior to him and showed off a real spell she read about in a book." Harry smiled at Ginny's logic.

"Yes, actually. She fixed my glasses then introduced herself. We did the same. But then she got up and almost left before turning to Ron and in the snootiest way possible, told him, 'You have dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know? Just there.'" Harry mocked her high voice, making Ginny laugh.

"So that's why you two didn't like her?"

"Well that, and other little comments she made throughout the first month of school. But then, after we knocked that troll unconscious for her, we somehow became friends. It's a strange way to make friends, I guess."

"Yes; just a bit." Ginny joked.

"Hey, after I took you out of the Chamber of Secrets, we became friends." Harry reasoned.

"Bullshit." Ginny said casually.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked seriously.

"How many times did you talk to me after that? Not very many. We weren't exactly friends. Well, not until about my third or fourth year." Ginny exclaimed.

"Okay, maybe our friendship took time."

"Anyways, repeat what you said before." Ginny said seriously.

"What? That after I took you out of the Chamber of Secrets, we became friends?"

"Yes. Why do you say 'took'? You saved me. And when you were talking about the troll, you said, 'Knocking it unconscious for her', why didn't you just say 'saved her from a troll'?" Ginny asked quizzically.

"Well, because, um, that's what I did."

"Then why don't you just own up to the fact that you really did save us?"

"Because, me saying that I saved someone makes me feel…I dunno, weird. It makes me feel a lot like I'm a lot better than what I am." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You need to learn to be a whole lot less modest." Ginny said playfully pushing him on his arm.

"What can I say? I was raised to think that I was nothing but a screw up. I'm at least owning up to the fact that I, at least, did all those things. I just say them in a different way." Harry said shrugging.

"Yeah, you make it seem like it was not that big of a deal." Harry shrugged.

"So, what do you want to do tomorrow?" Harry asked, trying to change the subject. Ginny tilted her head as she thought.

"I dunno. It's up to you."

"Why is it up to me?"

"I dunno, because I can't make a decision to save my life." She said knowingly.

"Fine, I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Harry trailed off.

"Harry, I'm starting to get a bit sleepy, you?" Ginny asked, standing up.

"Yeah; me too." Ginny held out a hand and helped Harry off of the couch. They walked together to Harry's room and got ready like they had the night before. Ginny lied down on the side she had before, and rolled on her good shoulder, to face Harry.

"Do you really think that it's going to take until next week until this bloody sling comes off?" Ginny asked, as Harry lied down beside her.

"I dunno, they may floo us soon and say that you can take it off but I'm no healer, so I wouldn't know." Harry stated.

"But you're Harry Bloody Potter. You're supposed to know these things." She said dramatically. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, if I knew that I was going to be asked these sorts of questions I would have gone through healer training instead of auror training." He said turning the light off on his nightstand. Ginny sighed, and turned off her light.

"Um…Harry." Ginny whispered through the pitch black of the night.

"Yeah."

"Glasses." About a second later, she heard the sound of something being placed on the nightstand.

"Thanks for reminding me." He whispered.

"Don't mention it."

* * *

The light had shined through the window, hurting Harry's eyes. He had just woke up and was grabbing his glasses off of the nightstand. He looked over to the other side of the bed, but only saw the sheets pushed to the side. He quickly jumped out of bed and left the room to see where she could have been.

He walked into the kitchen and saw, probably one of the best things he could have imagined. Teddy was sitting in his high chair, while Ginny was feeding him his breakfast. Harry leaned against the counter and watched as his girlfriend was trying to get him to take one more spoonful of food.

"Come on, Teddy!" Ginny said, holding the spoon about two inches from Teddy, but no matter how close she got Teddy would move out of the way of the spoon, keeping his mouth shut tight. "Please, Teddy, one more! If you eat this I may convince Harry for a trip to the ice cream parlor." Teddy's eyes brightened and he opened his mouth. Ginny guided the spoon as Teddy grabbed hold of it and slurped the last of his breakfast.

"Thank you, Teddy. Let's hope Harry will let us go." She said wiping the food off of Teddy's cheeks.

"You make me seem like I wouldn't." Harry joked. Ginny only jumped slightly and turned around to see her boyfriend still in his pajamas.

"Well, we all know you like to suck up the fun." She teased handing him Teddy's dishes. Harry snorted and walked over to the sink to place the dishes for cleaning later.

"Good morning, Teddy. Have you been annoying Ginny as much as possible? No?" Harry asked astonished, "You're just not doing your job then, aren't you, mate?" He said pulling him out of the high chair and placing him on his hip.

"You slept in late." Ginny said, taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"I did?" Harry asked looking up at the clock in the kitchen. "Merlin, I did." He said staring at the hands that read, 10:12.

"Yeah, later than usual, I might add." She said walking to the counter where her potions were found.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Harry asked brushing some the bangs out of Teddy's face.

"Well, I dunno, you looked so peaceful. So I got up, took a shower, brushed my teeth, got Teddy out of his room, and made breakfast to kill the time before you woke up."

"When exactly did you wake up?"

"Oh, you know, around 8:20." Ginny said kissing his cheek. "Hey, did you know that Toddlers are supposed to say they're first words or at least make their first steps by the age of eighteen months?"

The couple looked at Teddy; he was sucking his thumb and curling his hair. The little boy stopped suddenly and looked back and forth at the two adults who were staring at him.

"Nothing?" Harry asked the little Toddler. The little boy furrowed his eyebrows as if he was confused. "He has to be getting ready to do something. He definitely knows his emotions if you can't tell." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Teddy, can you say anything? Harry? Ginny? Mum? Dad?" Ginny suggested.

The toddler's hair turned black and his eyes turned into a deeper brown.

"No, no, Teddy. Don't try to match us, try to say our names." Ginny laughed as the little boy threw her a look of complete confusion.

"Can you say Ginny?" Harry asked the little boy. Teddy stared at Harry with a hard look then changed his hair color to match Ginny's. "Well, at least we know that he knows you're Ginny." Harry said to Ginny.

"Can you say Harry?" Ginny asked the little boy. But Teddy did the same thing, but changed his hair to match Harry's and changed his eyes to Harry's emerald green.

"Maybe he can't speak yet, but maybe he can walk?" Ginny suggested to Harry. Harry nodded before the couple walked into the living room and set Teddy onto the carpet. They took about two steps away from him and kneeled down.

"Come here, Teddy." Ginny said cheerfully. Teddy grinned a little then crawled over to Ginny.

"No, she didn't mean crawl. She meant walk." Harry corrected as he grabbed Teddy and put him back where he was. Teddy's hair turned bright red, and he gave Harry the same glare Ginny gave her brothers.

"Well he's definitely learned from the best." Ginny laughed as Harry scooted a little away from the angry toddler. "Here. Stand up." Ginny ordered to Harry. Harry did as he was told, "Then pick him up so that he's standing, but holding you hands."

Harry grabbed Teddy by the hands and picked him up so that Teddy had all his weight on his feet.

"Now try to lead him toward you or me." Ginny said sitting down, cross legged. Harry nodded. He kneeled in front of the toddler and started to try to pull him gently forward to make him take a few steps.

"Gin, I don't think he's ready. He's only fourteen months; he has time."

"He's only going to be fourteen months for another two weeks. And you're only going to be eighteen for another thirty days. How does it feel to be old?" Ginny joked as she took a seat on the sofa.

"Excuse me, what age do you consider old?" Harry asked as Teddy crawled over to the trunk that kept his toys.

"Any age that's older than me." Ginny laughed. Teddy whined once he noticed that he couldn't get to his toys. Harry scooted to the trunk and opened it so Teddy could pick out what he wanted to play with.

"Oh I see, so how does it feel to be dating a senior citizen?" Harry joked, but that couldn't silence Ginny.

"It's okay, yet it could be better, could be worse." Ginny teased with a devious smile.

"What have I done wrong?" Harry asked suddenly. Ginny rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Nothing, Harry, I'm just pulling your tail." Harry visibly relaxed.

"So, since you got me stuck in this, when are we going to the ice cream parlor?" Teddy sat up straight, and his hair turned bright pink, which they believed meant that he was excited.

"Oh, I almost forgot. How about after you change and get ready for the day?" Ginny said as Teddy crawled up to the couch and pulled on her pant leg. "Uh, Harry can you pick him up for me?" Harry nodded and took Teddy and placed him on Ginny's lap.

"I'll go get ready, if you need anything, please, don't do it if it hurts your arm." Ginny pecked him on the lips before he left to get ready.

Ginny couldn't believe it. If you didn't count the sling on her arm, and Harry not being able to go to work, she couldn't feel more like this was how life was going to be for her. She was definitely in love with Harry, and she loved raising Teddy with him. She had her dream job, and nothing was going to ruin this for her.

Her mind kept replaying what Teddy did this morning. When they asked Teddy to say, 'mum' or 'dad', he changed himself so he could match what Harry and Ginny's child would look like. When Ginny saw him, her heart melted. All she hoped at that moment was that, soon, that was going to happen to her future. All she could wonder was what Harry's thoughts about that moment.

"Ready, Harry?" Ginny asked, with Teddy inside of his stroller.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that there's a muggle ice cream parlor about two blocks away." Harry said, putting a hat and a pair of sunglasses on. Last year they found that if they wore hats and sunglasses when they left the house, paparazzi were a whole lot less able to find them.

"Wait one second." Ginny said pulling her hair into a loose bun, then grabbing her favorite olive green hat, and her pair of thick framed, dark brown sunglasses. "Alright, now I'm ready."

"Alright, let's go." Harry said holding the door for Ginny and Teddy to go through. Ginny pushed the stroller with one arm out of the doorway. Harry quickly locked the door behind him, and took the stroller from Ginny.

"You know I can push Teddy, right?" Ginny said, as Harry started to walk the stroller down the building's hallway.

"I know, but, I dunno. Isn't it easier to push a stroller with two hands?"

"Probably, but I was okay." Harry sighed and stopped the stroller.

"Well then, would you like to push the stroller?"

"No, that's a hassle."

* * *

"Here we are." Harry said as he opened the door to the ice cream parlor for Ginny, then rolled the stroller inside.

"Oh, I don't know what I want." Ginny said looking at the different names of ice cream on the menu.

"Hey, Teddy, what kind of ice cream do you want?" Harry asked kneeling down by the stroller. Teddy's hair went from blonde to a chocolaty-brown color. Harry quickly looked around the parlor to see if anyone saw the toddler just did. Luckily, no one was in line for ice cream, let alone eating it at the small tables inside, and the person who was working the cash register was facing the ice cream machine, and couldn't see them.

"Hello? How may I help you?" The lady finally asked happily.

"Um, hello, can I have a scoop of chocolate in a bowl," The lady nodded and tapped some buttons on the muggle cash register, "Er, two scoops of vanilla in a cone, and…Ginny, what do you want?" Harry asked.

Ginny took one last glance at the menu before saying, "Can I just have a swirl of vanilla and strawberry?"

"Alright that will be, £5." The lady said looking up from the cash register.

"Okay." Harry said taking out his wallet. Harry took out his muggle money and handed it to the women at the counter.

"Thank you, sir." She said before putting the money in a drawer and starting to make the ice cream.

"Do you want to eat inside or outside?" Harry asked Ginny.

"How about we eat outside?" Ginny asked, and then leaned in so only Harry could hear her. "Just in case Teddy decides to change his hair, we have an excuse to keep the visor of the stroller open." Harry looked at Teddy who still had the chocolaty-brown colored hair.

"Fair enough." Harry said before the lady gave Harry a cone of a strawberry and vanilla swirl, which he handed to Ginny, and a bowl of chocolate ice cream, which he placed on the little tray in front of the toddler, and lastly his cone of vanilla.

"Alright let's go outside." Ginny said, taking one lick of her ice cream.

Harry pushed the stroller out and stopping at a small black table that was just outside the parlor's window. Ginny opened the visor of the stroller so no one could see the toddler's hair of face for the matter, except Ginny and Harry.

"Here Teddy," Harry said taking a spoonful of the chocolate, and giving it to the toddler, "Can you feed yourself, yet?" Harry asked. The toddler took the spoon in his hand and looked up at Harry confused. "Teddy, you can do it, bud." Ginny watched amused, as Harry finally touched the end of the spoon and slowly pushed it into Teddy's mouth.

"See? Easy." Harry said as the toddler's hair turned light pink. Which, they guessed, meant he liked it. Harry took the spoon out of Teddy's chubby hand and scooped out another little bit of ice cream.

"Um, Harry." Ginny said. Harry looked up concerned, but then he noticed she was giggling.

"What?"

"Your ice cream." She said, pointing at the cone which was melting all over his hand. "Oh, Merlin." Harry muttered before setting the spoon back in the bowl and taking napkins to clean up the mess.

* * *

After about an hour of trying to get Teddy to at least be able to use a spoon, and the last of Harry's ice cream melting away in his hand, the couple had finally left the little, corner, ice cream parlor.

"Well what do you want to do now?" Ginny asked. As they walked the streets of muggle London.

"Well, we're already out here, why don't we just take a walk in the park or something. You know, for Teddy."

They walked over to the little brown path that went through the trees and the little playground of a mildly, crowded park. As they walked the path, they noticed one elderly couple staring at them, finally, as the woman was talking much too loudly, they heard what was bugging them.

"I can't believe it. Kids are getting younger and younger and starting to have babies. Society these days. They need to learn to just at least wait 'til they're married." The snooty woman said with her nose so far up in the air that people could see right up to her brain.

"Or at least wait until they're done with growing." The old man joked to his wife before they were out of sight. Harry looked over to Ginny and saw her rolling her eyes and mocking them silently.

The couple kept walking through the path, luckily, not being noticed or bothered anymore. Finally, the three of them were back in Harry's flat, not worrying about the snooty, stuck up elderly couple and their opinions, and just happy with how they spent their day.

* * *

The last of their week passed by just the same. They spent a lot of time trying to get Teddy to walk or talk, or try to teach him how to use a spoon, but none were successes. It had been about five days and today, Teddy was going to be back with his grandma.

"Hello, dear, how did this week go?" Andy asked as Harry opened the door for her.

"It's been fun. We've been trying to get Teddy to talk or walk but I guess he's not ready yet." Harry said with the Teddy on his hip, and Ginny by his side.

"He has about three months left. He'll be walking and talking soon enough." Andy said holding her hands out for the toddler.

"Oh, by the way, we figured out why Teddy has been a bit fussy." Ginny said proudly.

"Oh, really? Well, why?" Andy asked eagerly.

"Well, apparently, babies that have a werewolf gene will get the symptoms of a werewolf around full moon. You know, like being short tempered, and things like that. He's not supposed to transform at all because he's not full werewolf, but definitely watch him to be sure." Harry advised.

"Well, thank you for solving that mystery. I was starting to get frustrated with him."

"Don't mention it. Anyway, the cycle has started again so it will be a while before he gets cranky again."

"Ok good." Andy said smiling at her grandson. "By the way, when are you going back to work?"

"Tomorrow, actually. I've been itching to go back." Harry said, it had just hit Ginny that now, they both were going to be going to work soon and for sure, wouldn't have enough time for each other.

"Great, then we'll have to change the arrangements with Teddy, I gather."

"Yes." Harry sighed, "I can take him on weekends. I just can't do every other week because neither of us will be there to watch him."

"Oh, I almost forgot, when are you going to the healers?" Andy asked Ginny.

"Tomorrow's when I get the news. Which I really hope I can play this coming weekend. I dunno if I can sit in the stands and watch, quite honestly."

"Well, do you need anyone to take you?" Andy asked.

"No, I'm taking her during my lunch break." Harry said sliding his arm around her waist.

"Good." Teddy started to whimper a bit, "Well it looks like he's either realizing he's leaving you, or he wants to go to sleep. I'd better be going." And said brushing the fine blonde hair out of Teddy's face.

"Alright, bye Teddy." Harry said kissing the toddler on the forehead, "And bye Andy." He said hugging the woman.

"Bye, Teddy, be good for Grandmum." Ginny said pecking the toddler's cheek, and lastly hugging Andromeda.

"Alright, please, owl me the news, Ginny." Andromeda said before walking out of the flat. Harry closed the door behind Andy, and walked back to the living room, Ginny following close behind.

"So, are we going to the dinner tonight?" Ginny finally asked.

"Of course, we both need to make up for the ones we missed." Harry said plopping down on the couch. Ginny plopped next to him and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"I can't believe tomorrow, you'll be going back to work, and then I'm going to the healers and if I get cleared, I'll be going straight to training. Everything's going to be different you know."

"I guess it will be. I don't think that both of us have been at work at the same time before. One of us has been out the entire time." Harry said sort of disappointed.

"Can you promise me one thing?" Ginny asked.

"Anything." Harry said readjusting himself so that he was facing her.

"No matter how busy we are, no matter how much we're overworked. We'll still find time for each other." Ginny said calmly.

"It's a promise. But there's one thing." Harry said quietly.

"What?"

"Well, I leave for work around 7:15 and I don't come back until around 4:00. And those hours are on good days. I'm usually working 'til six o'clock. You don't start training 'til about 11:30, and you don't come back until 9:00. Which I'm already in bed by then."

"Why do you go to bed so early?"

"Well, I have to get up early in the morning, of course. Plus, you'll be surprised how much of being an auror wears you out."

"You think being an auror wears you out? Try running drills for nine and a half hours without lunch breaks."

"They don't give you a lunch break?" Harry asked astonished.

"No, that's why they set the practice so late in the day."

"No wonder you're all so thin." Ginny chuckled a bit at Harry's thoughts.'

"Alright, how about the weekends are for us." Ginny stated.

"Wait, but that means—"

"Yes, Potter, that means no going into work on Saturdays." Ginny said with a blazing look.

"I'll try but how about, if I'm summoned or sent on a mission that's when exceptions come into play."

"I dunno." Ginny said slyly.

"Hey, you have your matches on Saturdays so you're technically working on Saturdays also." He said crossing his arms as if he just proved his point.

"I guess you're right. But, you can't work long hours on Saturdays. How about that? I mean, so we can at least spend the evening together."

"Of course, I wouldn't want any less." Harry said smiling.

* * *

"Mum?" Ginny called into the living room of the Burrow. It was Sunday dinner and everyone of the family was there. Including Charlie, who was going to be in town for a week and a half.

"Ginny, dear, in the kitchen. Is Harry with you?" Mrs. Weasley's voice came from the kitchen along with a mumbling of conversations from her brothers. The fireplace went up in flames again, and out stepped Harry.

"Now he is." Ginny called before taking Harry's hand and leading him into the kitchen.

"Hey, Gin. Hey, Harry." Many greeted her, but weren't together on saying it at all, so all Ginny heard was slurs of words.

"Hey you lot." Ginny said happily, before Charlie got up, and she rushed to hug her brother that she missed. "Hi, Charlie! I missed you so much." Ginny said muffled by the hug.

"If only we got that warm of a welcome every Sunday." Ron muttered but was silenced by a nudge from Hermione.

"Oh, did little Ronniekins want a big hug?" Ginny asked walking over to Ron and hugging his neck…tightly.

"Um, if I knew the terms of the hug involved choking me, then no." Ron said rubbing his neck after Ginny had taken her seat next to Harry.

"So, I heard about your match. I can't wait to see you play this weekend." Charlie said starting up the conversation.

"Well, I still have to go to the healers tomorrow to get it checked out again. I'm crossing my fingers that it's healed up enough to at least practice." Ginny said taking a spoonful of corn and placing it on her plate.

"Oh, you'll be fine. As I hear it, you're pretty tough in Quidditch."

"You heard that did you? And, if you don't mind me asking, who exactly told you that?" Ginny asked taking a medium sized piece of sirloin steak and placing it next to the corn.

"Well, I heard the story from George after I asked him exactly why he had an action figure of you." Ginny paused and looked at George.

"You really brought it with you?" Ginny asked a little disturbed.

"Yes. And it talks too." George said, with a devious smile. Ginny groaned at the thought of what the little doll said.

"Show me it after dinner and we'll see if you still have my permission." George ate on spoonful of peas before smiling at his sister.

"Sorry, but I've already sold over seventy of them since they came in."

"When did they come in exactly?" Ginny asked bewildered.

"Two days ago." George said coolly. Ginny groaned again.

"Hey, this is about your image."

"But I already have an image. Don't forget who I'm dating, George." Ginny said cutting up her steak.

"Oh, yeah, by the way, Harry. Don't think you're knocking up my baby sister until you two are married for at least ten years." Bill said sternly but with a bit of mischief behind his voice.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked confused.

"Oh, I guess you haven't seen the article then?" Bill said smiling a little.

"Another article?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, I think it's of you two and Teddy. Which, by the way, if the Prophet didn't have your names in capitol, bold letters, I wouldn't know it was you two by the sunglasses and hats." Percy chipped in.

"Was it when we took Teddy out for ice cream?" Ginny asked amused.

"I guess. You guys were walking down a path by some trees and a small pond." Bill said feeding Victoire some of her mush the people called baby food.

"Yeah, that's the exact day. They must have taken it when we went to the park. Anyway, you know that that's Teddy, so why would you get some idea like that?" Ginny asked to Bill.

"Well, for what the article said. I'll read it to you two after dinner." He said casually. Ginny groaned again.

"Yay, another reason to look forward to the end of dinner." Ginny said sarcastically.

"So, Harry, are you ready to come back to work?" Ron asked.

"Of course, I need to go back." Harry said.

"Well, good, it's been really, really boring without you. It's gotten to the point when during my lunch break, I'll eat my sandwich in my office while counting the paper clips that I have in my desk." Ron joked.

"Well, if you were so bored at your lunch break, why didn't you ask if I wanted to spend my lunch break with you?" Hermione asked quizzically. Ron flushed momentarily.

"You have the same lunch break as me?" He asked shakily.

"Yes. I've told you this many times." Hermione said seriously.

"Oh, well, I didn't want to bother you. I thought you ate lunch with coworkers." Ron said defensively.

"Yeah, because I thought that you were eating lunch with your work friends. If I knew you were wasting your time counting paper clips, I would totally skip the lunches with them and spend time with you." Everyone watched as the couple bantered back and forth. They knew Hermione and Ron would argue about little things, but it was interesting when it wasn't so much arguing yet a little heated.

"Well, you don't have to worry anymore because Harry's coming back." Ron said nodding to his best mate.

"No, don't bring me in this. I've spent too much of my life in the middle of your banters and tonight, I don't want to be involved." Harry said, but obviously was being ignored.

"Okay, but that doesn't mean anything. It's not like I'm not friends with Harry. Why can't I have lunch with the two of you?" Hermione asked.

"Well, wouldn't you get bored listening to me and Harry talk?" Ron asked.

"Actually, if Hermione joined us it would be so that I'd get bored of watching you two snog." Harry said but again wasn't even paid a bit of attention to.

"I listened to you two talk almost every lunch at Hogwarts." Hermione defended.

"Actually, again, it was me listening to you two fight." Harry tried to chip in but shrugged and just let it go after the two weren't even listening to him. He noticed everyone sniggering at him as he made his side comments that were being ignored. Bill being where most of them came from.

"Harry, tell her how many times she's complained about us two having a manly conversation in her presence while we were at Hogwarts." Ron said turning to Harry.

"No, tell him how I sat there and didn't say a word about it." Hermione demanded. Harry sighed.

"Well, if you listened to me just a moment ago, you would have learned the truth." Harry said irritated.

"What? Everyone's been silent." Ron said thickly.

"No, Harry was making some pretty amusing side notes as you two were arguing." George said leaning back in his chair.

"What did you say, Harry?" Hermione asked calmly.

"Well, at first I asked you two not to drag me in this. Which, I guess is being overturned. Then I said that it wasn't Hermione who whined about us two having conversations, it was me about to gouge my eyes out, listening to you two argue for the millionth time that day."

"That's over exaggerating; we didn't argue a million times a day. Actually, we didn't argue everyday at all." Ron said arrogantly.

"Okay, I'm just going to step in here. I may have sat either beside you guys or near you guys, but I wasn't sitting _with _you guys. And I can tell you, that you might as well have been considered to argue at least everyday." Ginny said annoyed.

"Maybe that's the reason Harry ran away from you two. He went just far enough to start to become friendly with our sister and leading him soon to be snogging her for breakfast." George joked.

"No, you're wrong, George. It's not only breakfast." Ginny said smiling. All of her brothers stared at Harry, with wrapped attention. Not the kind of attention any bloke would want to be under. Harry gulped then glanced at Ginny.

"Thanks for that." Harry muttered in Ginny's direction.

"No problem." Ginny said pecking his cheek.

"Will you all stop gaining up on, Harry! He did nothing wrong." Mrs. Weasley said sending her sons glares.

"So, what was the outcome of the auror investigation at Gringotts?" Mr. Weasley asked to change the subject, and to get the eyes off of Harry.

"They searched the vault, and found nothing of the person's importance, except some amount of galleons." Bill said.

"Were you one of the aurors who were sent to investigate it?" Angelina asked Ron.

"Luckily, no. I'm still on the Rowle case. No one was taken off of that case. Only the aurors who were working out smaller crimes, took the time to foresee that. Thank Merlin."

"How much closer are you on the case?" Percy asked.

"Well,…er…I told you last time that Harry's the main target, right?"

"Yes." Harry said irritated.

"Oh…okay, er, did I tell that he's trying to build up his own forces?" Ron asked.

"Yes." Fleur spoke up.

"Oh, well, then not that much further." Ron said taking another bite of his roll.

"Why is it taking so long to figure out where he is?" Mr. Weasley asked annoyed.

"Dad, have you tried to solve any crimes? It's hard work." Ron defended with a mouth full of bread.

"I bet. But, watch; once Harry's there, everything will be moving a lot faster." Charlie joked.

"Actually, yes; yes it will." Ron said seriously.

* * *

"Alright, here, Ginny." George said handing Ginny the package where the action figure was going to be kept in.

"Now take it out and squeeze her stomach." George said smiling. Ginny threw George a look.

"Great, people all over Britain can just squeeze my stomach to hear my voice." Ginny said sarcastically.

"Not exactly." George said slyly.

Ginny furrowed her eyebrows and took the doll out of the package. She took one deep breath before squeezing the mini Ginny's stomach.

"GOAL FOR THE HOLYHEAD HARPIES!" Lee Jordan's voice came screaming from the doll. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Wait, it says more." George said. Ginny looked back down at the doll and sighed.

"THAT WEASLEY IS ONE TOUGH COOKIE!" Lee's voice said again. George nodded, meaning to keep going.

"I DUNNO, WHAT THEY'RE DRINKING DOWN IN HOLYHEAD BUT I'D HAVE A GLASS OF IT!" Lee's voice screamed. Ginny put the doll back into the box and handed it to George.

"That is the most disturbing thing I've seen. And by the way, maybe it's just me, but I don't wear my hair down, when I'm playing Quidditch."

George looked down at the doll and saw that it was a Ginny Weasley, with her hair down in full uniform.

"Well, who said you were playing?" George asked.

"Then why would I have my uniform on, and why would Lee Jordan be saying I'm scoring goals?" Ginny asked amused.

"Whatever, the demand for them is still going up, so it doesn't matter to me." George said putting doll back in its package.

"So, what about this article?" Ron asked.

"Really, you had to bring it up?" Harry asked scowling at Ron.

"Oh yes, here," Bill said taking out the newspaper, "_Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley had a baby?! Well, that's all we can think right now. Yesterday, Monday July 1__st__, we found the couple pushing a stroller down a park path in Muggle London. The couple were wearing sunglasses and hats, and were easily mistaken, but we heard them talking and we know for a fact that the couple, in picture above, are definitely Harry and Ginny. Now how in the world could they have a baby? We believe that not too long ago, Ginny and Harry were pregnant with their first child. That's why Ginny Weasley was not seen in many newspapers from September to May. She was hiding her stomach." _

"Or, you know, I was attending my last year at Hogwarts. That's always a possibility." Ginny interrupted but was shushed by Bill.

"Where was I? Aha! _Well, now, the couple is forced to be together because of this little child. The name unknown, but we'll find out soon for our readers. More reports soon._"

"Can they be anymore stupid?" Harry asked.

"I guess. But I don't think they ever knew about Teddy. Maybe you should make a statement, Harry." Mr. Weasley said, "I mean, this isn't some small, nonsense that has been reported before, this is bigger than that."

"I'm just going to take it stride by stride, if I tell them off soon, then that will come up, but other than that. I'm leaving it be."

**A/N: Please review, i'd love to hear your opinions, questions and critism! :0)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here's a really long chapter for you all! Enjoy!**

"Are you sure, Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Plus, I need to go make sure no one has broken in and stolen everything." Ginny said gathering up the last of her things.

"Okay. But if something happens, or your shoulder starts to pain you again, don't hesitate to floo me." Ginny put on comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow. And good luck with your first day back, I'm sure you'll have lots of paperwork to do."

"Don't even remind me," Harry sighed, "Alright, good night." Harry said pecking her cheek and giving her a quick fleeting hug.

"To you too. I love you." Ginny said returning the hug.

"I love you too." Harry said, before Ginny flung her bag over her shoulder, and flooed out of the flat.

* * *

Harry woke up to the bright sunlight peering through the windows. He squinted his eyes as he tried to get up. He grabbed his glasses, and set them on the bridge of his nose to peer through the lenses and see what time it was. _6:30. _Harry sighed.

After taking a shower, and brushing his teeth, Harry took out his auror robes and stared at them briefly. First time in weeks that he's actually gone to work. After changing into his uniform, he left his room to go into the kitchen and eat a small breakfast before finally leaving to go to work.

* * *

"Welcome back, Mr. Potter." One auror welcomed him.

"Thank you." Harry muttered. He walked down the hall nodding to a few of his colleagues before finally getting into his cubicle.

The first thing to catch his eye was a small pile forms, that were filled out with different handwritings. Left on top of the forms was a small note, written in blue ink.

* * *

_Mr. H.J. Potter,_

_These are the details of the Rowle case, that you have been apart of since before your work related injury. These will fill you in on what has happened since your departure. There will be a meeting at 10:30am, July 8, to discuss important matters. Also, auror Ronald B. Weasley has agreed to speak with you on case details at 9:00am, July 8, so you can stay informed and know what's coming next._

_Hope you are well,_

_T.P. Robinson_

_Head Auror_

_Ministry of Magic_

_July 8, 2000._

* * *

Harry read the note one or two times before taking everything in. The only thing that read through his mind was 'meeting at 10:30 to discuss important matters.' He hoped that didn't mean 'meeting at 10:30 to assign missions out', because if it was, Ginny was going to have a fit.

He took a seat in front of his desk and started to read the forms. He took out a piece of parchment to write down details that stood out to him. Time had passed by and he still hadn't found anything from the forms that could lead any of them to Rowle. Harry set the last of the forms down and rubbed his face in his hands. He hadn't been this frustrated since he was at Hogwarts. How could a scrawny death eater make him more frustrated than the man who started it all? That question would never be answered.

Harry put his elbow on his desk, and set his chin in his hand as he stared at the pile that was now scattered on top of the wood. He started to think everything over. _Okay, the first form says that the last he was spotted was St. Mungo's by Ronald Weasley…and me, but they don't count me as a witness...No focus, Harry. Then on the next form, they say that he might of apparated to another country. But, he couldn't have apparated over to another country because, where St. Mungo's is located, it's too far to apparate that far. You can only apparate about fifty miles at a time without being splinched. That was the mistake the three of us made after we broke into the Ministry…but that's beside the point. If he apparated out of country he's surely injured. _But his thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his cubicle's door frame.

"Hey, mate." Ron said taking a seat on the other side of the desk; across from Harry.

"Hey." Harry said as he rearranged the forms so that they were in a line.

"Oh, so you've read what we've done since you've been gone? Did you find anything? Any mistakes?" Ron hoped.

"I think so, but it's just a theory, it may be completely wrong."

"Hey, it's something, at least."

"You're probably right." Harry said leaning back in his chair.

"So…what did you find out?"

"Oh, sorry, I was trailing into thoughts…Um, I don't think this one is completely correct," Harry said, holding up one of the forms, "They say that he might of apparated out of the country, but that's not possible without getting splinched."

"I thought that too, but I didn't say anything." Ron sighed.

"Then, if you thought that, you should _have_ said something. That might have solved a few problems."

"I dunno, I wanted to make sure it was right before voicing it." Harry nodded, understandably. "Anyway, have you figured out anything else?"

"Nothing. Everything makes sense yet doesn't make sense. I feel like we need Hermione but, of course, she's not an auror."

"I know, you know why, right?" Ron asked. Harry thought for a moment, then shook his head. "She said she doesn't like to fight, or duel. She said that she only did it before because of you and Voldy, now that that deed is done, she doesn't feel the need to do so anymore."

"But we really could use her brains. Wait, do you think Robinson will let us at least ask her if our theory is right, if it meant helping solve the case?"

"I dunno, he likes you better than me."

"I think I'll ask him after the meeting." Ron nodded in agreement. "So what exactly do you need to brief me on?" Harry asked.

"Oh um, anything you don't understand, but I think you have it all down."

"Pretty much."

"Well, that leaves time to see if we can find anything else." Ron said determined.

"Right, well I think we can just discard this form, because well, we both know that the last that he spotted was well, in my hospital room." Harry said pushing that form to the side.

"Right."

"Alright, this is the one about apparating to another country which, to me at least, seems a bit shaky." He said holding up a second form, then placing it on top of the other.

"Right. Which, we'll bring up later."

"Precisely. Now, here's where I'm having problems with figuring out everything." Harry said staring at the other eight form packets that were on his desk, "I feel like this one doesn't make the most sense."

"Alright, which one is that?"

"It's the one that says the reports about stolen money have increased since the last spotting. Because, it says that they were stolen from mansions, during the night. But, they don't say if the mansions are vacant or not, because that's a detail that might help."

"See you've figured out something else."

"Not really." Harry said shrugging. Ron through him a look that basically meant he was being completely modest, and there was no time for that.

"So, anyway, what you're saying is that if the mansions weren't vacant, that means Rowle or followers would have had to steal right under the owners' noses."

"Yes. And they're mansions. Most mansions, even after the Battle of Hogwarts, still have house elves just because of the work they present. Wouldn't the house elves have seen them?"

"Yeah, and if not the house elves, the owners should have. But what if they _are _vacant?" Ron asked.

"Then, I guess it was just an easy steal. But here's my next question, why would Rowle need money and gold?"

"Traveling?"

"Ron, we were traveling, did we use money?"

"Not really."

"Exactly. Yet, they're different people with different circumstances." Harry said closing that packet and setting it back down.

"This case seems like just an endless loop of maybe, maybe not answers."

"Why is Rowle harder to figure out than Voldemort?" Harry asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I dunno. Wait; are there any forms on Muggle crimes recently?" Ron asked.

"No, why?"

"Well, they were going after Muggles before, wouldn't they still?"

"Maybe, but they didn't until they had an entire army. This lot is still struggling to find wizards to recruit." Harry said resting his chin in his hand again.

"Wait a minute." Ron realized and sat up immediately. He started rummaging through the documents then shook his head.

"What?"

"The attempt break into Gringotts. That must have to have something to do with all of this. That could be the missing piece." Harry's eyes went wide.

"You don't know if they identified the bloke, do you?" Harry asked quickly.

"Bill said that they didn't and were still trying to find out what he was stealing."

"We need to get those papers." Harry said, "I don't think this should wait 'til the meeting, let's talk to Robinson now." Ron nodded, and the two of them went straight to Robinson's office.

"May I help you boys?" Robinson's low voice greeted them.

"We have a couple things to ask you." Harry said, taking a seat across from Robinson, along with Ron.

"Alright, ask away." Robinson said, dropping his quill.

"Well, the first thing is, in the form about Rowle apparating out of the country. I don't think that's possible without getting splinched." Harry stated.

"How?"

"Well, where St. Mungo's is located, it's more than fifty miles away from the border of Britain, around. If he, by any chance, apparated out of the country in one shot, he would have gotten splinched, and would have been injured." Robinson paused, and wrote down a quick note.

"I'm taking note of that. Do you have any informants?" He asked.

"Well, we wanted to know if we could ask Hermione Granger, from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, if the theory is possible. She's good at figuring out riddles like that." Ron said eagerly.

"I'll write you a slip." Robinson said taking out a small piece of parchment and writing down the information. Slips were notes that allowed people from other departments, or even outside the Ministry, in on a case.

"And lastly, by any chance, may we have permission to see the papers of the attempted break into Gringotts?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Why?"

"Well, Ron pointed out that there are chances that that could be involved with the Rowle case and we didn't even know." Robinson transferred his ice blue eyes over to Ron.

"How so?"

"Well, if I've heard right, the bloke has been unidentified, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"And when Rowle came to St. Mungo's, he obviously didn't tell the front woman his real name. I'm not sure what he told her, but I'm sure it's possible to figure out. He could have used the same fake name at Gringotts. Also, you informed us that the case came inconclusive to what he was trying to get into for. They're might be dark magic, or dark items in that vault that could help him, at least, gain followers or power." Ron explained.

"You better not be wrong about this." Robinson said getting up from his desk, "I think you two have found an assignment to do." Ron and Harry glanced at each other.

"And that is?" Ron asked hesitantly.

"Today, give this slip to Ms. Granger, set her on the assignment to figure out if the apparating theory is true. Also, today, I want you going to St. Mungo's to figure out the name that Rowle used."

"Well, during my lunch break, I have to bring someone to St. Mungo's, I can do it then." Harry said.

"We can give Ms. Granger the slip and let her in on the assignment right now." Ron said.

"Alright, I'm counting on you two. If you're theories are true, I think we would have made a big leap in finding Rowle." Robinson said leading them to the door of his office.

"Yes sir." They said in unison.

"You're excused from the meeting. Unless, you have other matters that need to be discussed." Robinson said hopefully.

"Sorry, that was it." Harry said.

"Alright," Robinson sighed, "Get those assignments done." The two nodded then started to walk toward the elevator at the end of the hallway.

"It's great to have you back, Harry." Ron finally said as the elevator started to lift them up.

"It's nice to know that I'm of use."

"I knew that once you were back, things would get done, but I never bloody well thought that things would pick up this fast."

"Hey, this is my strong suit." Harry joked.

"That's for certain."

* * *

Ginny woke up to the view of _her_ room from _her_ flat. She sighed when she remembered that today would be the day when she would go back to training. She glanced at the clock. 9:41. Harry would already be at work, actually, he'd be already at work and be pretty far into working.

Ginny slowly got up and got ready for the day. She walked into the kitchen and took out a banana, and started to eat it while flipping through some of the pages of the Daily Prophet, before hearing a tap at her window.

She walked over to the window where the owls always come, and opened it to find a snowy owl with a St. Mungo's letter in its beak. She gave the owl it's treats, and opened the letter.

* * *

_Dear Ms. Ginevra M. Weasley,_

_Today, July 8, you will have a follow up on your shoulder. Please, do not take your pain potions. This will help us find if you are completely healed or need more time. Your appointment is at noon with Madame Wilson. _

_Thank You,_

_Saint Mungo's _

_Hospital for Magical Injuries and Sicknesses_

* * *

Ginny sighed and set the letter onto the table and returning to her banana. She hated being one armed, but all she could hope for was that today, she'd be cleared, and she would finally get to use her right arm again.

* * *

"Hermione?" Ron asked into a small, grey cubicle about halfway down the hallway of the Magical Law Enforcement Department.

"Ron? I can't talk right now, I'm working." Hermione said, sitting at a neat desk with her reading glasses on.

"I know, but we have a slip for you." Ron said. Hermione looked up from her desk confused.

"We?" She asked. Ron stepped inside the cubicle, letting Harry step inside as well. "Oh, so it's both of you trying to distract me." She said irritated.

"No, no, no, do you know what a slip is?" Ron asked.

"Is it an excuse to get me to leave work?" Hermione asked looking up from the piece of parchment, she was writing on.

"In a nut shell, yes. It's permission for us to ask for your help on a case." Ron said taking one of the seats across from Hermione. She looked up, taken back.

"What do you need me for?" She asked taking the small slip out of Ron's hands.

"Well, we can't talk about it here. It's confidential." Harry said quickly. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I dunno if my boss will let me." Hermione said placing the slip aside.

"Well, they can't really say no." Ron said taking the slip and standing up.

"How do you know?"

"This is an issue of not only ministry security but also world security. If you're needed, then she'll have to let you." Ron stated seriously. Hermione sighed; she took her reading glasses off and closed them.

"Alright, but I have to let her know."

"Just give her that, and that's all you need to do." Harry said, as they followed her out.

Hermione walked down the hall and into the big office at the end. She signaled them to wait outside as she knocked on the door.

"Um, excuse me, Mrs. Walkers?"

"Yes?" A slightly cheery voice came from the office.

"I'm needed for an auror assignment." Hermione's voice said. The boys could hear a piece of parchment crinkling a bit as if someone was taking hold of it. There was a moment of silence before the voice came back.

"Alright, you're allowed to go. But just for today. You know how much work is needed to be done around here."

"Yes, ma'am." Hermione said before coming back out of the office.

"Alright. Lead the way." Hermione said. Harry nodded as he led Ron and Hermione out of the Law Enforcement Department, into an elevator, and into The Auror Department. He walked the couple to his cubicle and took a seat at his desk.

"Alright. Well, while I was gone, they came up with the idea that Rowle apparated out of St. Mungo's to another country. But then I thought about it, and you said two years ago, that no one can apparate more than fifty miles without getting splinched. We want to know if that applies with this." Harry said handing Hermione one of the forms.

Hermione put on her reading glasses and read through the form. Ron and Harry glanced at each other before she closed the packet.

"I think I'm going to need a map of Britain and its surrounding countries."

"Alright, I can get you one." Harry said, opening one of his desk drawers and taking out a folded up map. Hermione opened it and took a marker off of the desk. She quickly made a dot on the map, and then took one of the hair bands out of her hair; she still had one holding her messy bun up, and pulled it wide until it snapped and was now just a stretchable string. She held the string to the key on the map that said, '1 inch equals 10 miles'. She, somehow, stretched the band and did some muggle technique that made it a little over six inches; the extra room to wrap it around the marker once.

She held one of the ends against the dot and tied the other end around the marker. Harry and Ron glanced at each other, confused, as she worked silently. She made a perfect circle around the dot that didn't make outside the lines of Britain. She lifted the marker off of the paper and untied the band from it.

"It's not possible." She said casually.

"Do you mind explaining what you just did?" Ron asked.

"I just marked the fifty mile range. See how the circle didn't pass Britain's borders?" Ron nodded, "That's because St. Mungo's is in London, that's what the dot is. The country's radius, from London, is longer than fifty miles. If he made it across the borders, he splinched himself. Unless he made it in two trips."

"I'm just going to nod and act like I understand." Ron stated.

"It makes sense…I think. You're basically saying, that if he apparated inside the circle he would be okay. But if he apparated outside of the circle, he'd most likely got splinched." Harry said.

"Unless he made two trips. And also, like I've said before, everyone's different; he could have made it outside the circle without getting splinched by the skin on his teeth." Hermione added.

"What's a radius?" Ron asked.

"Forget about that; just know that it's not that likely that he apparated out of the country."

"Unless he took two trips." Harry muttered, staring at the map.

"Not to mention the fact that he had to apparate to a muggle free place so that he wasn't detected. Most witches and wizards aren't that familiar with places like that outside of their home country."

Harry nodded as he took it all in.

"Now, is that all I was taken from my assignments for?" Hermione asked standing up from her spot.

"And why are you so eager to get out of here?"

"Because I was behind already, and well, no offense to you two, but this isn't helping." Hermione said taking her glasses off once more.

"Wait, can you just present this to Robinson with us before you leave completely?" Harry asked.

"Sure, now?"

"In ten minutes. The meeting should be coming to a close." Ron said glancing at the clock. Hermione took a seat next to Ron again, and sighed.

"So is this all you've done today?" Hermione asked.

"No, we figured out another piece of the puzzle and that's Harry's job to do." Ron said.

"Why aren't you apart of it?" She asked.

"Well, because he was already going there anyways, so he thought he'd beat two Bludgers with one bat." Ron defended.

"Oh, so it has something to do with St. Mungo's?" Hermione asked.

"You definitely know how to keep things confidential, Ron." Harry stated sarcastically.

"Hey, I didn't know she was going to figure it out." Ron tried to defend himself.

"Ron, you're talking about Hermione Jean Granger." Harry said in monotone.

* * *

Minutes had passed and the trio heard people starting to walk the halls and settle back into their cubicles. They could only assume that meant that the meeting was finished. They left Harry's cubicle and walked to Robinson's office. Ron hesitantly knocked on the door, and a low 'come in' came from behind it. Ron nodded to the other two before opening the door and going inside. Harry and Hermione followed close behind.

"We have Hermione Granger here, sir. She proved that theory was correct. Would you like to hear how?" Ron asked.

"Yes." Robinson said setting his quill down on top of some forms.

"Um, Hello, Mr. Robinson." Hermione said, taking a step forward and holding out her hand.

"Hello, Ms. Granger. You're Weasley's girl?" Robinson asked shaking her hand. Hermione glanced at Ron then hesitantly nodded. "Alright, just making sure. During auror training, last year, you were a hot topic to this boy." Robinson joked, while Ron turned red. Hermione blushed a little. "Anyways, you have proof of this theory?"

"Yes, I do," Hermione said unfolding the map, and holding it up for him to see, "You see, this is the range where a wizard can apparate from St. Mungo's without getting splinched," She said tracing her finger over the circle, "Now, you see how the circle doesn't advance over the borders of Britain?" Robinson nodded, "That means that a wizard can't apparate out of Britain without getting splinched."

"I see." Robinson said.

"But, there's something else. He could have made it out of the country if he apparated twice, yet, since he's a most wanted criminal, he probably wouldn't want to risk being seen." Hermione explained before looking up at the Head Auror.

Robinson was slowly nodding and leaning back in his chair. Harry and Ron glanced at each other in hopes that Robinson was more impressed than confused.

"Ms. Granger, you make an excellent point. I have one thing to ask you though." Hermione folded the map up and nodded. "If there are anymore questions on this case, do you mind if we come to you again?"

"Not at all, sir." Hermione said shaking his hand once more.

"Good. We need find someone who has brains like you." Hermione blushed a bit more.

"I told her she should have become an auror but she doesn't like to fight." Ron said smiling at his girlfriend.

"But, you fought in the war." Robinson said confused.

"Yes, but that was because it was war and everything. Now that it's not so crucial, I don't want to be violent anymore. But if another war came, I most likely would fight again." Robinson nodded understandably.

"Alright, and have you two gone to St. Mungo's yet?"

"No, I'm going at my lunch break. That's when the appointment, for the person I'm taking, is." Harry explained.

"Harry, you can say that you're bringing your girl, Ginny Weasley, to the hospital. There's no need to be completely hush hush about it." Robinson said smiling.

"How did you know—"

"I may not look like it, Potter, but I do read the Daily Prophet. Nice job landing someone like that." Robinson said winking.

"Hey, that's my sister, sir." Ron interrupted. Robinson looked over at Ron and gave him an unreadable smile. No one could know for sure if it was a sarcastic smile, or a friendly smile or anything else for the matter. But, Robinson only gave it out to few people.

"And you're going to have to learn to accept the fact that your sister is a bit more than just good looking, Weasley." Robinson stated. Ron's face completely flushed. "Unless I'm mistaken, in Witch Weekly, Your sister is considered the number one sexiest bachlorette." Robinson joked. Ron's ears started to turn red.

"You read Witch Weekly, sir?" Harry asked jokingly to take the pressure from Ron.

"Hey, pipe down, Number One Sexiest Bachelor." Harry flushed as well.

"Well, at least I'm number one unlike someone." Harry defended sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, am I missing something?" Hermione asked.

"You, Ms. Granger are dating the Second Sexiest Bachelor, according to Witch Weekly. And, Potter, I don't read it, my wife does and you shouldn't be so proud, because if it weren't for my wife, I'd be taking your ranking." Robinson joked.

"Wait, wait, wait, I'm the second sexiest bachelor?" Ron asked astounded.

"Yes, and if you don't mind me pointing out, Ms. Granger, but apparently, you're the Third Sexiest Bachlorette." Robinson said, making Hermione blushed.

"Okay, that's unfair, who's the second?" Ron asked astounded.

"I dunno; some seeker for Canada." He said shrugging.

"Oh, you mean Rosie Clark?" Ron asked.

"Yes, that's the name." Robinson said. "Anyways, now that I've embarrassed you three, you may get back to work. Thank you for the help, Ms. Granger; it was a pleasure working with you." He said walking the three out of his office.

"That was weird." Hermione said as the two boys walked her to the elevator.

"I know. Robinson's just a weird bloke." Harry said quietly.

"Weird? More like mad!" Ron said glancing down the hall to make sure no one heard him.

* * *

Ginny sighed as she read the Witch Weekly for the third time in a row. How could this morning pass by any slower? She glanced at the clock once more; 11:13. _Only about thirty minutes, Ginny. You can do this, _she thought. But no matter how many times she reassured herself that soon she'd be out of the sling and be playing Quidditch, she still was bored. Bored out of her mind.

If this was how it was going to be like every morning. Ginny didn't know if she could make it. But, as for right now, she was trying to make the best of it, and kept reminding herself that soon, very soon, she'd have some time with Harry. Even though it would be at a hospital, she didn't care, it was time with Harry. Something that she knew they probably wouldn't have much of together.

* * *

Harry sat in his cubicle, reading the forms over and over again, hoping that he'd have another epiphany of some sort. But, of course, nothing. Time ticked by and soon it was 11:45, and was the start of Harry lunch break. Harry grabbed his jacket, and flooed out of the Ministry and to Ginny's flat, where he found her on her sofa flipping through pages of a magazine.

"Ginny?" Harry said walking out of her fireplace. Her head snapped up and she smiled widely.

"Finally! I've read every article in that bloody magazine and in the Daily Prophet." Ginny whined as she got up from the couch.

"Hey, don't be angry with me, I can't move my lunch break." Harry joked.

"No, I'm not mad at you; I was just bored out of my mind." Ginny said before pecking him on the lips.

"Understandable. I'm sure my afternoon will go like your morning." Harry said grimly.

"This is really rubbish." Ginny muttered. Harry took a deep breath and nodded.

"But let's not think about it. Anyways, I'm sure your aching to get that sling off." Harry said.

"You sound like you know for a fact that I _will _be getting it off. They could tell me that I'm not fully healed." Ginny said as she grabbed her jacket off of the sofa.

"That doesn't sound positive." Harry joked. _If only you knew how positive that really was, _Ginny thought grimly, _I wish that I'm not healed so I can have time to spend with you, but I want to be healed so I can play Quidditch. Apparently, in life nothing is fair._

The couple flooed into St. Mungo's hand in hand. They walked to the front desk and signed in.

"You two can just wait in the waiting room. Madame Wilson will be with you soon." The lady said in a very bored voice.

"Ginny, you go sit down; I'll be with you in a moment." Harry whispered to her. Ginny sent him a confused look but followed what he said.

"Um, excuse me, Miss, but do you know who was working the desk the day that Rowle came into St. Mungo's?" Harry asked. The woman looked up cautiously.

"Why do you ask?" She asked hesitantly. Harry took his auror badge from his pocket and set it on the counter.

"I just need to ask her a question." Harry said calmly.

"It was me." The woman said quietly. Harry nodded then took deep breath.

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble. But for investigation purposes, I need to ask you for one thing." The lady slowly nodded, "What name did he use?"

"What do you mean?"

"Before you were imperioed, what did he tell you his name was?" Harry asked.

"Evan Smith." She whispered.

"Alright, thank you." Harry said before taking his badge and leaving the counter. Harry walked into the waiting room and found Ginny sitting with an empty chair beside her.

"What was that about?" Ginny asked as he took a seat next to her.

"Auror stuff." He said shortly. Ginny nodded, then took his hand. Not too much time passed before Madame Wilson walked into the room.

"Ginevra Weasley?" She called into the waiting room. Ginny and Harry stood up.

"Hello, Ms. Weasley and Mr. Potter." Madame Wilson greeted.

"Hello." They said in unison.

"Alright, if you two will follow me, we'll check out that shoulder." She said smiling. Harry and Ginny walked hand in hand to the hospital room.

"Here, Mr. Potter, you can sit in that chair," Madame Wilson said pointing to the grey chair in the corner of the room, "And Ms. Weasley, you sit on the bed." She added pointing to the hospital bed. Ginny sat down with her legs hanging off the side.

"Now, have you had any pain recently?" Madame Wilson asked, holding her quill to the clipboard.

"Um, not since Sunday." Ginny said honestly.

"Yesterday, or the Sunday after the match?" She asked calmly.

"The Sunday after the match, but that was because of my godson yanking on my sling." Ginny said casually. Harry chuckled at Ginny calling Teddy _her _godson. As if she and Harry were already married. But they weren't...yet.

"I see," She said checking off her clipboard, "Have you been taking your potions regularly?" She asked.

"Yes, but not today because I got a letter saying not to." Ginny replied.

"Good. Now I'm going to take you out of the sling. I think you healed but I want you to try to do a few maneuvers before I know for sure." Ginny nodded as Madame Wilson took off the sling and took Ginny wrist. "Now first, I want you to reach up to the ceiling." Madame Wilson said taking her clipboard and watching Ginny.

Ginny reached to the ceiling like she was told. Madame Wilson checked off the clipboard and gave her different instructions. After about twenty different maneuvers, she gave Ginny five pound weights and made her do everything again. Ginny felt no pain. Madame Wilson added five pounds until there were at twenty five pounds. Ginny had still felt no pain. After a few charms and different tests, Madame Wilson rechecked her clipboard and looked up at the hopeful Ginny.

"I'm pretty sure that you're perfectly healed. But here are a few conditions. You can go back to Quidditch as soon as possible, but if you start to feel any pain, then you must stop and come back. At first there might be a little discomfort but that's normal." Ginny nodded, taking in all the information. "Good luck with your next match, and please, dodge the Bludgers."

"Don't worry, I've learned my lesson." Ginny joked.

"Alright, just check out at the front desk and you're good to go." Madame Wilson said before opening the door for the couple.

They checked out at the front and flooed back to Ginny's flat.

"You know, it feels weird to have my arm hanging straight again." Ginny said glancing at her arm.

"That's a good thing right?" Harry asked.

"Of course, I can go back to Quidditch today! Actually, practice has already started so I better get changed quickly."

"I'm glad that you're happy." Harry said giving her a quick kiss on the forehead, "I need to get back to work. Your appointment went longer than my lunch break." Harry said glancing at his wrist watch.

"You're not going to get in trouble, are you?" Ginny asked scared.

"No, I'll just tell them that I had troubles finding the front woman." Harry said shrugging.

"Alright. I'll see you…um…" Ginny trailed off trying to remember the next time they'll see each other.

"Hopefully sooner than Saturday, but if not, Saturday." Harry said grimly. Ginny nodded sadly.

"Well, have a good week with work in case we don't see each other." Ginny said awkwardly.

"Yeah, and good luck with training. I know you'll be fine." Harry said. Ginny wrapped her arms around him and gave him a tight hug. A hug which reminded Harry of a Mrs. Weasley bone crushing hug.

"I love you." Ginny said in his shoulder.

"I love you too." Harry said returning the hug. They pulled apart and gave each other an awkward, fleeting smile before Harry flooed out of her flat.

* * *

"Hey, mate, did you get the name?" Ron greeted.

"Yeah, I did. Did you get the forms from the Gringotts break in?" Harry asked.

"Yup, right here." Ron said holding them up.

"Let me see them." Harry said taking the forms out of his hands.

* * *

_**Name: **__Gringotts attempt break in_

_**Suspect: **__Evan Smith (fake)_

_**Evidence: **__Vault number_

_**Reason: **__Inconclusive._

* * *

Harry looked up from the form. He didn't bother reading the rest.

"It's him." Is all he could say. The two practically ran to Robinson's office.

"How many times are we going to be in his office today?" Ron muttered as Harry knocked on the door.

"Come in." Robinson's voice came from inside the office.

"We have the name sir. It matches the name on the Gringotts forms." Ron said eagerly. Harry handed the forms to Robinson who seemed intrigued.

"So, Evan Smith was Rowle the entire time."

"Yes, he told the witch working the desk at St. Mungo's said that his name was Evan Smith." Harry said strongly.

"Alright, I want you two to take Motley and Duke to Gringotts at two o'clock. I want you four to search the vault and try to find any clues of where he could be hiding."

"Alright, sir." Ron said, turning out of his office.

"How about I get Motley and you get Duke." Harry said quickly to Ron as they walked down the hall.

"No, Duke scares me. How about _I _get Motley and _you _get Duke." Ron said desperately. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Fine, just go." Harry muttered before knocking on Duke's cubicle.

"Excuse me, Duke?" Harry asked into the cubicle. Duke snapped his head up.

"Potter?" He asked confused.

"Robinson has given a little assignment to do in an hour." Harry said. Duke motioned Harry to the seat across from him.

"What are we doing in this assignment?" Duke asked.

"Well, Weasley and I figured out that the Gringotts attempted break in was by Rowle under a fake name. Robinson wants Weasley, Motley, you and I to go search the vault for clues." Harry explained.

"Alright, what's the vault number?" Duke asked.

"742." Harry said coolly. Duke nodded.

"Alright, I'll meet you three in your cubicle in about half an hour. That way we can come up with a strategy." Duke said, banging his fist on the table. Harry nodded then left Dukes cubicle.

"Strategy? We're going to a Gringotts Vault not a battlefield. There won't be any action there for a strategy to take place." Harry whispered to himself after he got into his cubicle.

* * *

Ginny stepped out of the Holyhead Harpies locker room refreshed. She quickly grabbed her broom from the broom shed and came out of the wooden doors that led to the Quidditch pitch.

"Hey, Gwen, look! It's Ginny!" Sarah pointed out smiling. Everyone looked at the ginger girl that was standing in the doorway of the entrance to the field.

"Yay! Ginny's back!" Joan yelled before flying over to one of her best friends.

"Weasley!" Gwenog yelled as she too took off flying to the doorway. Everyone followed.

"Hey guys." Ginny said hugging every girl individually.

"So, Gin, how's the arm?" Mia asked excited.

"As good as new." Ginny said smiling. She was over the moon to be back.

"Great, I was starting to get nervous. We've been practicing with the back up chaser and she's a mess." Gwenog whispered, putting her hand next to her mouth so no one but Ginny could read her lips.

"Well, am I allowed to play?" Ginny asked.

"Of course. We won't make it if you don't. Well, that's if your healer says it's okay." Gwenog said hesitantly.

"She said I can. As long as I don't start to feel pain…and that I learn to dodge Bludgers." Ginny joked. The other seven girls laughed as well.

"Well, that will be our first lesson today. Oh, um, Cynthia?" Gwenog said kindly. A small, frail blonde girl with glasses took a step forward. "Um, well, since Ginny's back, we're not going to need you for the next game." Gwenog said hesitantly.

The girl's face immediately brightened.

"You mean I can go home?" Cynthia asked a little too eagerly.

"Yes." Gwenog said. Rosie let out a breath of relief and seemed to relax a bit.

"Sorry to seem a bit too excited about that, but I don't feel I'm ready and if I played chaser, I might ruin it for the rest of you guys." She defended herself, "Anyways, Good luck against the Irish." She said walking into the locker rooms.

"Well, let's get back to practicing." Gwenog said kicking off and flying back to the center of the pitch. Everyone but Joan and Ginny followed her immediately.

"Good to have you back, kid." Joan said giving her one more hug before following Gwenog.

Ginny got on her broom and flew to the center of the pitch to finally start her first practice in about a week.

* * *

"Alright, boys, I want all four of you to go and search Vault 742. I think that there might be a missing piece of the puzzle to help us find him before he causes any other havoc. Give the front goblin this letter and please make a thorough search." Robinson explained, handing Motley the letter with the Ministry crest on it. "Try to be back by the end of today's work hours but if that's not possible, I understand." The four men nodded. "Here's your portkey." Robinson added, handing Ron a paper weight.

The men stood in front of the large, marble building a little hesitantly, then proceeded through the front door. They walked down the hall and to the large pedestal that one white haired goblin sat, writing down information on a piece of parchment.

"Excuse me, we four have been sent here on Ministry detail." Duke's low voice interrupted the goblin's train of thought.

"Ministry, eh?" The goblin grouched. "Where's your letter of permission?" He hissed. Motley handed Duke the letter. Duke took one last look at it before handing it over to the temperamental goblin.

The goblin took one long look at the letter, and read it twice.

"Badges, please." He hissed at the four aurors. All four took out their badges and showed them to the goblin. "And wands for identification." The men all took out their wands and handed them to the grouchy goblin. He took his time making sure that each man wasn't an imposter before calling another goblin over to take them to the vault.

"Alright, remember, do not take anything for granted. These days, anything can be used for dark methods." Duke stated. Which made Ron roll his eyes and Harry to try to suppress a giggle.

Kevin Duke was known for thinking that he was the boss. Or better than anyone else. Yet in all honesty, it was really just a big oaf. All of the other aurors would laugh at him behind his back. Which, Harry thought was mean, and wouldn't take part in the childish game. But he still thought the guy couldn't be anymore stupid if he tried. Ron was only scared of him because of his appearance. For as much of an oaf Kevin was, he did seem pretty intimidating.

He was a burly man with grey eyes. He had thick black hair and pale skin. Not to mention he had a few scars on his face from different fights he had gotten into as a kid. But, not duels. He was a muggle born wizard and, according to him, was known for getting into bad fights with other students.

As for Christopher Motley, he was the exact opposite. Christopher was a humble man who would keep his mouth shut and go with the flow. He was a smart and gentile person unless you made him angry. If you did, well, you made one of the biggest mistakes in your life.

He didn't have a temper, and it took a lot to make the man get angry but if you so little offended him. Good luck. That man may be humble and quiet but he knew how to duel and duel good. His appearance didn't say the same though. He wasn't too small or skinny but he wasn't considered big and burley. He had balding blonde hair with blue eyes. His skin was more olive than pale. He had a tattoo on his arm of a compass, which, he says he got while he was intoxicated one night.

Motley and Duke took the left side of the vault and Ron and Harry took the other. Harry went to the corner of the vault and started searching there. He shone his wand over a small, wooden box that had a golden crest on it. Harry squinted at the metal to see what was carved into it but the box was too worn down to know for sure.

He unlatched the box and slowly opened it. Inside the box was a piece of parchment that was folded up. Harry set his wand down on the table and opened the folds, careful not to rip any of the parchment. Once it was opened, Harry picked up his wand and held it so he could see what it was. It was a map. He couldn't tell where to. Harry looked around the vault to see where the other aurors were. They were all rummaging through different trunks and looking at different heirlooms. They didn't seem to have seen anything suspicious yet.

"Um, you lot, better come look at this." Harry said.

"What is it?" Duke asked, grabbing it out of Harry's hands.

"It looks like a map." Harry said.

"But where to?" Ron asked.

"Maybe to our missing piece of the puzzle." Motley said, "Here. Keep it in here." He added holding out a small tote.

"Where did you find it, Potter?" Duke asked.

"In that box." Harry said. Duke pushed him out of the way and went straight to the box where Harry had just pointed to him.

Duke took out another paper that had red writing on it. He read it then looked up at Harry. Harry glanced at Ron then back at Duke.

"What is it?" Harry asked. Duke slowly handed it to Harry.

* * *

_Dear R.,_

_I've left this for you like you told me to. Hopefully the information I have for you will help you get rid of him. I'll meet you at the map's location on Sunday and then we can discuss business. I may have a few more things that will help._

_Sincerely,_

_R.G.H._

* * *

"Who's R.G.H?" Harry asked aloud.

"I dunno. Obviously not an active death eater during the war…or just not a very well known death eater during the war." Motley said holding out his hand for the map.

"I think we found what Rowle was looking for." Harry said.

"Weasley, take the box. There might be more clues in there." Duke ordered. Ron rolled his eyes again before picking up the box and walking out of the corner.

"Here, Weasley, put it in here." Motley said holding out the tote.

"I think the job is done here." Duke said proudly.

"But, Robinson said to search it fully." Harry said.

"Well, he won't know the difference. Plus, I think this is all the evidence we need." Duke said leaving the vault. Motley sighed before following Duke.

"Maybe this is why three under aged wizards could do a better job fighting evil than aurors could." Ron whispered.

"So, what have you brought me back?" Robinson asked quizzically.

"We found this box that we think might be addressed to Rowle." Motley said, setting the box carefully onto Robinson's desk.

"Alright. And what made it so important to take back with you?" Robinson asked.

"Read the letter, sir." Duke said, opening the box. Robinson threw Duke a glare before redirecting his eyes on the letter. He read it once or twice before glancing at Harry.

"Where's this map?" Robinson asked. Harry reached into the tote and took out the map for Robinson. Robinson read the map and nodded.

"You four gentlemen will be there. Sunday, you four will be leaving and you will bombard R.G.H and interrogate him. If anything, he should know where Rowle is. Now, go back to your cubicles and fill out your forms on what you found." Robinson said shooing them out of his office.

* * *

Harry got into his cubicle and let out a huge sigh of frustration. Of course. A mission. On the weekend. Just yesterday, he'd promised Ginny that the weekends would be for them. And look what happened. Another mission. What was she going to say?

**A/N: Please review and tell me how I'm doing!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: A really long chapter to make up for the reallllyyy late update.**

The week had past by slowly. Duke had kept calling in meetings, talking about strategy that no one was really taking seriously. Motley even made a few sly jokes. Ron was always complaining about how Duke was correcting him on how he was doing things. Apparently, Ron had gone to the break room to make a cup of tea, and Duke came in and told him he was doing it wrong. Harry didn't know that Ron could make the same death glare as Ginny could, until that day.

As for Ginny, she was making through the week okay but not perfectly. After every practice, the team would go out to different muggle pubs and have a few drinks. She finally was on a schedule that she would go to bed at eleven o'clock, and get up at ten. A whole eleven hours of sleep, but she didn't care. It meant that she was able to go to sleep longer.

Finally Saturday had come, the one day the couple had been looking forward to the entire, long, boring week. Harry had flooed into Ginny's flat around eleven o'clock. Ginny, apparently, was leaning against her counter with her head in her hands.

"What's wrong with you?" Harry asked amused. Ginny waved her arm, like she was telling him to either go away or shut up. Harry's eyes traveled to an empty potion vile that was on its side, next to Ginny. "Oh, so you have a hangover? How's that potion working for you?" Harry asked walking to the other side of the counter.

"Not well. It should have gotten rid of it in an hour. Why hasn't it?" Ginny whined, still with her head in her hands.

"Well, I'm no healer…or potion expert," Harry said, grabbing the empty potion vile, "But I think you _actually_ need to have hangover potion." Ginny looked up, and immediately squinted at the light change.

"What are you talking about?" She asked wearily.

"Um…this isn't hangover potion." Harry said suppressing a giggle.

"Yes it is, I bought it last night."

"No, Gin, this is Pimple Vanisher…from WWW." Ginny grabbed the bottle out of Harry's hands then groaned.

"I bought the wrong one." Ginny said groggily.

"Wait, you went to your brother's shop…drunk…to buy hangover potion, last night?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"Why did you think that was a good idea?" Ginny furrowed her eyebrows.

"I dunno; George let me and Joan in after closing hours. He was the one who gave it to us."

"Well, I think he was trying to get a good laugh, because he didn't give you hangover potion." Ginny cursed under her breath.

"Will you please go get me some?" Ginny asked sweetly, "I can't even keep my eyes open without my head throbbing."

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit." Harry said kissing her on the forehead and flooing out of the flat.

* * *

"Harry? What are you doing here?" George asked cheerfully, as Harry walked into the shop.

"Just buying a few things. By the way, nice joke on Ginny…now I'm the one who has to go out and fix it." Harry joked. George sighed and shook his head.

"Here, come with me." George said leading Harry to the back closet. The same back closet that Harry has had access to since he lent the twins the money.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Well, first thing is…how did Ginny look?" George asked with a sly smile.

"Pretty hung over."

"Brilliant." George laughed.

"Okay, is that all you brought me back here for?" Harry asked, "Because Ginny's waiting for me at her flat and I think she's ready to tear her hair out."

"Hey, temper temper," George tisked, "Anyways; I'm going to give you some advice." George said crossing his arms.

"Advice?"

"Yes, advice. You, my scrawny, little friend, are being whipped." Harry rolled his eyes, "Now, now, now, don't get irritated with me. But, think about it, you came out here, to fix Ginny's mistake."

"It wasn't Ginny's mistake. It was your practical joke." George shrugged.

"Anyways, you yourself complained about how Ginny made you sit through your hangovers when you were getting drunk for no good reason."

"That was different. She was trying to get me out of my depression. She just had a bit of fun with the team."

"I understand that. But, I saw you being whipped at last Sunday's dinner. She was totally bossing you around, afterwards, at least." George said punching him in the arm.

"Well, I don't mind. She isn't bossing me around constantly. Anyways this is the least I can do for what I have to tell her later." Harry said grimly. George's smile immediately vanished.

"You're not breaking it off, are you?"

"No, I just have to tell her that I won't be here starting tomorrow. I'm going on an auror mission."

"Alright and why would that piss her off?"

"Well, you probably don't know, but Ginny and I can't see each other during the weekdays. It's just how our work schedules have evened out. So, I promised her that the weekends would be for us…and here's a week into that promise and I'm already breaking it." George nodded and gave him a sympathetic look.

"I see…"

"Now would be a good time for advice."

"Sorry, Harry, but your arse is going to get chewed."

"Thanks, George…" Harry said scared.

"Here, to make it up to you. I'll give you the Hangover Gone for half off, and I'll even throw in a free Ginny Weasley action figure, in case she yells at you, you have a Ginny Weasley that can't leave your side."

"Don't worry, I don't want one." Harry said, as George took an action figure and a vile of potion off of the shelves and led Harry to the cash register.

"No, no, no I insist." George said as Harry handed him the Knut, "And if you don't want it, then give it to Ginny and tell her it's an early birthday present." He gave Harry the bag of items and led him to the front door.

"I'll see you later, George."

* * *

"Well, did you get the potion?" Ginny asked a little too urgently.

"Yes, I got the potion for you." Harry said handing the potion over to her.

"Thanks you're a life saver!" Ginny said before violently grabbing the vile of potion and chugging it down.

"Better?" Harry asked. Ginny squeezed her eyes shut, then slowly relaxed.

"Better." She said before throwing the empty vile away, "Remind me never to party with Joan Penny and Sarah Donaldson ever again." Harry giggled a bit.

"So, how was your week?" Harry asked as Ginny plopped on her couch of her small flat.

"Terrible. You?"

"Boring. But why was yours terrible?" Harry asked, taking a seat next to her.

"Because, I couldn't see you. Do you know how terrible it was for me to go to training and have no one to whine about it to? Terrible! And then, because I was acting 'down', by Joan's standards, from Wednesday on, we all went down to a pub and got _so _drunk. And you know what? I couldn't floo to your flat and ask for your company because, well, you were asleep." Ginny took a deep breath after that lengthy statement.

"I'm sorry. Let's hope that I get promoted and I don't have to go into work so early. But, chances of that happening soon, are slim." He sighed.

"Not entirely. Maybe you'll completely solve the case in two weeks and that Head Auror bloke with promote you because of your greatness!" She said happily. Harry made a small laugh then stared into a distance.

_You should tell her now. _He thought, _No, spend the day with her then tell her later so it doesn't ruin the day. NO! That's a terrible idea; if you're already afraid she's going to be angry with you, it would make her angrier if you stalled. What? No it wouldn't! 'Oh, it's getting late, I love you, Gin, sweet dreams, and I'll owl you, oh! And wait, I'm going on an auror mission and I don't know when I'll be back…so…er…see you!' NO! You have to tell her, sooner or later._

"Harry?" Ginny's voice cut through his thoughts like a knife, "Are you okay?" She asked. Harry looked into her eyes. Her beautiful chocolate eyes that were full of worry and concern, yet a little mischief and excitement.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Harry said coolly. _You're an idiot, _the voice in his head rang to him.

"Well, I was thinking that we could just spend the day either here, or at your flat. I don't really want to go out and get seen by reporters. But I have a great day planned tomorrow." Ginny said scooting a bit closer to Harry.

"Okay." Harry said putting his arm around her shoulders.

"So, what has been going on with you?" Ginny asked.

_Tell her now! It's the perfect time. Start off telling her how the first couple days went, then slowly ease into the bad news! _The voice rang through his mind.

"Well, on Monday, we got loads figured out. So, the rest of the week was more verifying the information and basically filling out files."

"I don't know how you can do paperwork. Let alone be behind a desk." Ginny joked.

"Well, I'm not always in my cubicle. There's a lot of action in my job."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really." Harry said smiling.

"Alright, then tell me your most adventurous part of your week!" Ginny said quizzically. _TELL HER!_

"Well, on Monday we went to the vault where the attempted break in was. And I got to search through some old trunks." Ginny face turned a bit disappointed looking.

"So you've been taken off the Rowle case?" Ginny asked concerned.

"No. Ron and I sort of had an epiphany and came up with a mad idea that the break in was related to Rowle. And it turned out it was." Ginny's mouth hung open in surprise.

"Everything you do, always brings some sort of great outcome," Harry snorted, "No! It's true. Come on, Harry. No matter what you do something always comes out of it. Are you sure that luck potion hasn't worn off yet?" Ginny teased.

"No, Gin, I'm pretty sure that it did. But, you're with me, so, maybe it hasn't."

"Harry, you didn't need luck potion to get me. You could have just snogged me earlier and I would have been yours." Harry threw her a look, "It's true. I would have much rather had a shorter relationship with Dean, and a longer one with you."

"I know, my mistake. But at the same time, it wasn't just because you were with Dean. It was also Ron."

"Why Ron?"

"Gin, you're my best mate's little sister. Even though, I know you hate hearing that. I'm completely serious when I tell you that I was deathly afraid that Ron would personally kill me just because I had feelings for you."

"But he didn't." Ginny said cuddling up a little closer.

"Don't be so sure." Ginny perked up immediately. What did he mean?

"What did Ron do?" Harry sighed then shook his head.

"It's nothing really. And it wasn't when we were together." Harry said, trying to brush the subject away.

"No, he obviously did something. And I thought we promised a while back that we'd tell each other everything." Ginny said her eyes eating at his.

"Okay, after Ron walked in on us, you know, snogging the summer before we left. He brought me outside and yelled at me."

"What? He yelled at you?! What did he say?"

"Just that I really hurt you when I broke it off. He said that you seem like a strong person but you still could get hurt. So he told me I wasn't allowed to mess around with you."

"I can't believe him. He thinks he can run my life!"

"Gin, that was two years ago!" Harry defended his best mate.

"Well, what happened for him to be okay with us together?"

"I guess when he saw…" Harry sighed, "Okay, I'm going to let you in on a secret but you can't laugh at me."

"Alright."

"While we were on the run, I would take the marauders map and find—"

"—my dot and watch over what I was doing to make sure I was safe and even better; alive." Ginny finished his sentence. Harry looked at her confused. "Hermione told me."

"What? She knew?"

"Both of them knew. Hermione told me at Hogwarts and Ron told me when you were going through your…faze." Ginny said cautiously.

"What else did they tell you?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well, apparently, according to Ron, that you three overheard a conversation, and heard about me stealing the Sword of Gryffindor, and you didn't seem to react much to it. He said it was like you didn't really care." Ginny said looking a little hurt yet unaffected.

"That's not true. Well, I did overhear a conversation and I knew about your attempt to help, but I wasn't unaffected by it. I was really worried but I was afraid that if I showed that, then Ron would suspect that I was planning on messing around with you. So, I waited until he was asleep for me to really start panicking."

"I know that it wasn't true. He told me that when you heard that Hagrid was in charge of the detention that your worries were eased. That's fine because I was fine and nothing _really _happened." Harry looked at her cautiously.

"Okay?" Harry asked, he knew not to push the subject of her sixth year. He really didn't want her to be in a bad mood already when he dropped the bad news.

"Harry why do you seem a bit distant?" Ginny asked after she saw Harry zone out again.

"No I don't." Harry said immediately.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Ginny asked cautiously.

"Well—"

"Ginny?" Hermione yelled into the living room as she walked out of the fire place. "Oh, hey Harry." Hermione added when she saw the two together on the couch.

"Hey Hermione." Ginny said smiling, but not getting up from the couch. She didn't want to move out of Harry's embrace. She really did miss him. Soon Ron tumbled out of the fireplace as well.

"Hey guys." He said, but threw them a disgusted look when he saw how comfortable they were on the couch together. Not like they looked as though they were doing anything. If anything, they were probably just being all mushy and Ron hated when that happened.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" Harry asked.

"Well, I had a question for you, Harry." Ron said, "Hermione's helping me pack for the mission and we didn't know if I should bring a lot of clothing or bring enough for about a week and if it took longer just use a cleaning charm."

Harry paled. Of course, Ron would be the one to let the cat out of the bag. Ginny looked at Harry confused.

"Um…I don't really think it matters." Harry said shortly, keeping his eyes on Ron and away from Ginny.

"Well, we don't know when we're going to be back yet, so maybe I'll just bring a decent amount and hope it works. And if all fails I'll just use the charm."

Ginny still was gazing at Harry. She didn't know what to say. They were going on a mission.

"Have you packed yet?" Ron continued, oblivious to the fact that there was an awkward tension. Even Hermione caught on, just by Harry's reaction to Ron barging in.

"No." He said simply.

"Well, you better get started, we're leaving tomorrow, mate." Ron said taking a seat on the other recliner Ginny had. Hermione stayed standing and glared at Ron.

Ginny's eyes went to a confused gaze to a blazing glare in the matter of seconds.

"Ron shut up." Hermione said quietly.

"What? Why?" Ron asked. "I didn't do anything wrong." Ginny glanced at Ron and Hermione then stood up.

"Excuse me, I need a moment." Ginny said before leaving the small living room and going into the kitchen. Harry glared at Ron then got up and followed Ginny out.

Ginny was in the corner of the kitchen looking out the window. She did that usually to let out her frustrations but right now, she didn't really know how to feel.

"Ginny?" Harry asked cautiously.

"No, Harry. It's probably safe for you not to talk to me." Ginny said keeping her back toward him.

"Ginny, please." Harry said quietly. Ginny turned around and clenched her teeth together.

"Were you even going to tell me?" Ginny asked, in a very odd way.

"Of course, I was. I really was just about to."

"Harry. That's something that you should have told me the moment you got here. I shouldn't have heard it from my brother." Ginny said. She sounded hurt yet pissed off.

"I know. And I literally was just about to…then he came in."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier though?"

"Because I didn't want to start off the day with that." Harry said, cursing himself as he said it.

"Oh, so waiting until dinner was a better plan, how?" Ginny raised her voice.

"I wasn't going to wait that long. I seriously wasn't."

"YEAH, SURE YOU WERE. YOU KNOW WHEN I SAID I HAD TODAY _AND TOMORROW _PLANNED OUT THAT WAS PROBABALY THE APPROPRIATE TIME TO TELL ME." Ginny accused in a yell. She didn't know why she was yelling. She knew it was completely out of his control. But she couldn't stop feeling angry at him.

"I'm not lying." Harry said.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT IT JUST HAPPENS TO WORK OUT LIKE THIS. FIRST WEEK INTO OUR 'REGULAR' SCHEDULE AND YOUR PROMISE TO ME HAS ALREADY BEEN BENT!"

"Ginny, I'm sorry. It's just that—"

"How long have you known?" She cut him off. Her arms were crossed and she definitely felt as though she was going to explode even worse at any minute.

"What?"

"How long have you known that you were going on this bloody mission?"

"Since Monday." Harry said awkwardly. Ginny closed her eyes trying to calm herself down before she completely blew up.

"AND YOU COULDN'T HAVE TOLD ME EARLIER. BECAUSE, HELL HARRY I WOULD RATHER HAVE HEARD THIS THROUGH OWL FIVE DAYS AGO THEN HERE IT NOW."

"I don't see why that would make the situation any better."

"IT WOULD THOUGH. LETTING ME IN LAST MINUTE IS A PRETTY RUBBISH THING TO DO."

"How could I have told you earlier? I didn't want to put it in an owl for you because that doesn't seem like the mature way to handle the situation. The only opportunity was now."

She glared at him. Her face was jumping around a mixture of emotions.

"Just go." Ginny said turning around again.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, go home Harry. I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Ginny, please, listen to me. I really don't see why you have to be angry—"

"No. Harry. Before I do something completely rash. Please." She said staring out the window. Harry sighed sadly. He really didn't know what to do.

"I'll talk to you later." Harry said quietly before walking back into the living room. He looked at the couple who was sitting there awkwardly. Ron looked up guiltily, Hermione; worried. Harry looked at them and shook his head before flooing back to his flat.

"Ron, you go after Harry. I'll talk to Ginny." Hermione whispered. He nodded and flooed behind Harry.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked, knocking on the doorframe.

"What do you want Hermione?"

"What just happened there, Ginny?" Ginny shook her head but didn't turn around.

"I don't even know. I just sort of lost it."

"Well, if you just sort of lost it, why did you make Harry leave?"

"Because I knew if he stayed terrible, meaningless things will be said and our relationship could decease."

"Why is him going on an auror mission such a big deal?" Hermione asked walking further into the kitchen.

"It's not that…Well, it's sort of is that….It's just that…I don't know. It's complicated." Ginny said sadly.

"Ginny, I have long time. Tell me." Ginny turned around, a couple tears rimming her eyes, and she sat down at the small table.

"Well, you know how Harry's and my schedules don't work out? I mean, when I'm home in the mornings, he's at work, then when I'm at work he comes home, then I come home and he's sleeping." Hermione nodded, "Well, we promised each other not even a week ago that we would keep the weekends for each other. That meant no going into work on Saturdays or Sundays. And of course, look what happened." Ginny said before hiding her face in her hands.

"Ginny, you shouldn't be angry with Harry though. He doesn't control when he gets assigned missions." Hermione said.

"I know that but…"

"And Ginny you do know that your matches are on Saturdays and that sometimes you'll be out of the country for an entire weekend because of them." Ginny's breath hitched.

* * *

"Harry?" Ron called into the flat. There was no response but, Ron heard rustling in the back bedroom where he was sure Harry slept in. "Harry?" Ron said again as he entered the room.

He found Harry going through his closet and dresser taking out clothing and different things and throwing them into a suitcase that was lying on his bed.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked.

"Packing." Harry said annoyed.

"Any reason?" Ron asked cautiously.

"Well, Ron, in case you have forgotten we have a mission tomorrow." Harry said coldly.

"Harry, will you stop for just one minute?" Ron asked sitting next to the suitcase. Harry stopped and looked at Ron. His expression was very hard to read, it seemed like Harry was annoyed, angry, hurt, and depressed all in one. "I understand what happened, you hadn't told Ginny yet. And I understand that your schedules are rubbish and that you two barely get to see each other anymore. But, are you sure you want to leave this way? I mean, shouldn't you try to talk to Ginny?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Unless you're deaf, you should have heard her say that she doesn't want me to be there." Harry said.

"Why does it seem like you're mad at her?"

"I'm not." Harry said, "She's angry with me, and I don't know what to do about it. I don't think we've gotten into an argument that ended like that."

"I thought you did. Hermione told me that Ginny left your flat once."

"That's true…" Harry said taking out another pair of pants out of his dresser.

"I'm sure that you and Ginny are going to make up before you leave. I mean, you never stay mad at each other for long." Ron said then tensed, "You don't stay mad at each other for long, right?"

"I'm not sure. We haven't had any true arguments to know." He said taking his tooth brush and tooth paste out of the bathroom, and throwing them in the suitcase.

"But, Harry, my dad gave me advice and I'm going to give you some too." Ron said trying to grab Harry's attention.

"What?" Harry said in a very annoyed tone. Like he really didn't want to talk to Ron right now.

"My dad told me never to sleep on an argument. If you go on that auror mission and you two still are in a little battle, even if you're not fighting back, the situation will turn a lot uglier." Harry sighed.

"Well, what do I do? Barge into her flat even though she told me to leave?"

"That's exactly what you do, mate." Ron said standing up.

"Yeah, like that would go over well." Harry said leaving his room and walking into the kitchen.

"Well, you know Ginny better than I do. I know Hermione prefers when I do that because it apparently shows her if I care about her." Ron said.

"Where is Hermione?" Harry asked.

"With Ginny."

"Oh, I see. You two are going to try to make either one of us to barge in the others' flat." Harry said taking out a glass for water.

"Not exactly. We are like your mediators. You were for me and Hermione for how long? And you two still help us get over arguments. Why can't we help you?" Ron asked.

"You can, if you want. But I think Ginny and I will be fine. I think we need about an hour apart and then I'll go back and check to see if she's still angry with me. If she is, well, I will definitely not know what to do." Harry said, "Worst part was, everything she said, was absolutely true."

"I get that. And yes, everything she said was, except I think she'd be mad if you told her through owl no matter how much in advance it was." Harry shrugged he didn't really want to think about that. He felt as though it was like gossiping about his girlfriend.

"I dunno. Do you think I should go there now?" Harry asked.

"Hermione. I keep doing this. I overreact then I leave or make him leave. Why do I keep doing that?"

"It's your way of dealing with stuff as it gets too heated for you."

"I should go to him. To his flat and apologize. It's not his fault." Ginny said before she ran over to her fire place and yelled, "HARRY'S FLAT!"

"I think you should mate. That way you can still spend the day with her." Ron said but someone had just flooed into his flat and came running into the kitchen.

"Harry." She started.

"Ginny." He said simply. There was an awkward silence.

"So I'll leave you two alone, then." Ron said before leaving the flat completely.

The couple stood in awkward silence for a while. Neither of them really knew how to start the conversation.

"Harry. I'm so sorry. I know it's not your fault." Ginny said not being able to take it anymore.

"No. I'm sorry for not telling you earlier. I'm even sorrier for giving your hopes up and breaking my promise." Harry said almost as fast she did.

"No, Harry, don't be sorry. You can't control your job." Ginny said stepping closer to him.

"I know but what you said was right. I should have told you a lot earlier." Harry said, walking closer to her as well. "So, are we okay?" Harry asked.

Ginny smiled a bit then kissed him. It didn't last for long but was long enough to give Harry his answer.

"Alright. So what are we going to do today?" Harry asked after Ginny stopped kissing him.

"I dunno. Did you already pack?" Ginny asked. Harry nodded and gave her a sad smile.

"I can't believe I'm going to this stupid mission." He muttered.

"Harry, you have to. Maybe this will give us that promotion we talked about earlier." She said smiling.

"Let's cross our fingers that it does." He said smiling.

"You know, after this entire week, I've noticed something." She said clasping her hands with his.

"What?"

"We hadn't seen each other since Monday, and by Wednesday I started to think about what you were doing. If you were thinking about me. If you were out on field work, those sorts of things. Then I noticed that we had an entire week together, without going to work. And, I feel as if we took it for granted."

"Took what for granted exactly?"

"Like, took our time together for granted. I really missed you, is all." Ginny finished looking into his gorgeous eyes.

"I missed you too. And yes." Harry said looking at their hands that were intertwined.

"Yes?" She asked confused.

"Yes, I was thinking about you most of the time. The rest was a little preoccupied with work." Harry said smiling.

"I understand that. But, my mind wasn't really focusing on practice, but I don't think anyone noticed that I wasn't one hundred percent there." Ginny said quietly, as if someone was listening to their conversation.

"You're lucky that they didn't notice. I've heard rumors that people have been fired off of Quidditch teams because they were distracted too often." Harry said walking into the small living room and taking a seat on his couch.

"Yeah, I've heard that too, but I was distracted when you were in the hospital and I didn't get in trouble. Actually Gwenog Jones kept asking if you were okay."

"Really? I haven't even met her in person yet." Harry said.

"No, but you will." Ginny said happily. Harry looked at her confused.

"When will I?"

"Well, there's a formal party, get together thing that they apparently have annually. In three weeks they have their 40th. And basically only Quidditch legends are invited. Gwenog gave my invitation to me yesterday." Ginny said happily.

"Really?" Harry said excited, "You're already considered a legend?"

"Yes. And I also forgot to give you yours, but you have an invitation too." She said happily.

"Why? I don't play in the pros."

"No, but you are the youngest Quidditch player in the century. You're a legend. Plus I need a date." She said putting her head on his shoulder.

"If I'm back by then, I'll try to go." Harry said sadly. Ginny sighed as she looked at her hand that was intertwined with his.

"You really don't know when you'll be back, huh?" She asked in a small voice. She definitely, no doubt, sounded depressed by it.

"Unfortunately." He said.

"I know this is a terrible question. And there's not a thought in my mind that this is going to happen, of course, but I've been wondering. What happens if you die on a mission? I mean, would they bring your body to us? Would they notify us?" Harry sighed again.

"Well, they'd send an official ministry letter to Vernon and Petunia, because they are put down as my childhood guardians. Then, I'm sure that your dad would be probably one of the first to know, just because of his job. So he'd be the one who'd have to tell you." Harry said sadly.

"They wouldn't send an official ministry notice to us?" Ginny asked hurt.

"No. Because, according to their standards, you lot aren't my family, or guardians." Ginny looked up at Harry.

"What about me?" She asked solemnly.

"I'm sorry, Gin, but since this isn't an 'official' relationship, official meaning marriage, you would have to get notified through your dad too." She looked at him sadly.

"What do you think the two pigs would do if they saw that letter?"

"Do a celebration dance." Harry stated.

"No, I mean, do you think they'd hold a funeral?"

"I dunno. I'd think they'd try to inform you guys so you'd have to take care of it. They would probably just throw me in the dump if it was up to them."

"That's terrible. I hate them so much." Ginny said calmly.

"You'd be surprised. Aunt Petunia may be nasty, but I think she has some sort of feeling some where deep inside. She was the one to give me my toy soldiers back when I was two. Of course, she had to do it behind Vernon's back and I had to hide them when I wasn't playing with them."

"I wish we could have adopted you." Ginny said.

"I'm happy you didn't." Harry said. But Ginny looked at him like she was offended.

"Not because I don't love your family, it's because, well, how do I say this? If I was adopted into your family, like from a young age, I would have grown up thinking you were my sister. And well, this wouldn't have happened." Ginny chuckled a bit.

"Or, you would have started to think of me that way and it would get really awkward." She said giggling. Harry kissed her hair and giggled along with her. "Harry…" Ginny started.

"What?" He asked.

"Well…never mind." She said shaking her head.

"No, tell me." He said.

"Well…I've been thinking…and well…never mind." She said looking up and adjusting herself so she could look into Harry's eyes properly.

"No, please, tell me. You made me tell you my secret earlier today, now you have to spill yours." He said adjusting himself so he could face her.

"Well, I'm not thinking about it anymore, but throughout the week I was thinking how much easier it would be, if we…lived together." She said, "But now, I'm starting to feel that I'm too young, and we've only dated a year, basically. And living together can either make or break a relationship, so I don't feel as though we're ready to make that commitment…." Ginny trailed off.

"Also, I'm sure, that you'd want your bachelor pad to yourself." She added.

"Yeah, because this seems like such a great place for a bachelor pad." Harry said laughing a little. Ginny scanned the room.

"It is a bit dull. Is Grimmauld Place your bachelor pad?"

"You think this place is dull compared to there?" Harry asked.

"Well, at least there there's some sort of vibe to it. When you come into here you think that the owner of it probably only comes here to sleep and eat."

"Well, that inference is basically the truth." Harry said, "But, you know, Gin, that if you think that moving in will help see each other more, I'm fine with it."

"But what would Mum say?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I'm sure that if we explained why, then tell her we'd sleep in different rooms, then she'd be fine with it." Ginny looked at Harry.

"Harry, you do know that your flat only has two bedrooms and one of them is Teddy's."

"Okay, then we'd both move out and get a slightly bigger flat, or we could get a town home."

"How many houses do you already own?" Ginny asked amused.

"I think it's about three then I rent this flat." Harry said casually, "Why?"

"Why don't we just move into one of those?"

"Well, there's Grimmauld Place, and well, you know what that's like. Then there's Godric's Hollow, and that's house is in complete ruins, and I think I'll keep it like that because its supposedly a monument for all the witches and wizards of the first Wizarding War and where it stopped. Then there's the Potter Manor…and it's a manor."

"We could fix up Grimmauld Place. I'm sure Kreacher would lighten up if he had tenants there." She said happily.

"But think how much work that'd be. We'd need paint, a million brooms, an axe, and a replacement wall." Harry said, wearing himself out, just thinking about it.

"You lost me at axe." Ginny said confused.

"You know, an axe to knock out the wall with Sirius' mother on it. Then a replacement wall to, obviously, replace the big gaping hole it left." Ginny giggled.

"But, how do you think Kreacher will take that?"

"We'd give him an intervention, and tell him that he can be freed if he wishes, or he can have a piece of the frame."

"Alright. I think it's a good idea. But, are you sure you want to? I mean, don't you want your privacy and space?" She asked truthfully.

"Our schedules provide that already." Ginny unfortunately agreed with that statement, "And we already spend so much time at each other's flat, why have two rents, if I already own so much."

"You're serious?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. I'm one hundred percent. As long as you want to." Ginny's face glowed.

"Okay, but I'm not going to live in the house like that. It has to be mostly to all fixed up before I move in there. That place creeped me out back when I was fourteen."

"Now, we just have to tell your parents and brothers about it."

"Oh, they're going to have a field day."

"What do you think they're going to say?"

"Probably that if you try anything, they'll put a permanent sticking charm to your trousers." She said laughing. Harry gulped. "They wouldn't, of course. I wouldn't let them."

"Its nice to know I have a woman who can protect me." Harry joked.

"I know, aren't the men supposed to protect the women? Why is our relationship abnormal?" Ginny asked, laughing.

"Since when has anything in our lives been normal? I'd say my life has been extremely abnormal since I could walk."

"You can say that again."

"Hey, Gin?" Harry asked.

"Ron told me that you helped Fred and George come up with the prank that made him scared of spiders. And that you made up the name Ronniekins. Is that true?"

"Unfortunately."

"What was that prank exactly?" He asked cautiously.

"Well, it started when I found Ron in my room looking under my bed. I still don't know what he was looking for, exactly, but as a child, I had a rule that no brothers were allowed in that room without my permission."

"Why?"

"They're my brothers. Actually the rule was stated a different way…but I don't want to talk about that."

"No, tell me. If it's about me, then it's fine. Ron has basically told me everything."

"What? He did?" Ginny asked surprised.

"Yes. He told me that you have been a mad fan girl of me since you were a child. He told me that they would tell you fantasy stories that ended with me rescuing you. And different things like that." Harry said amused.

"Well…urgh…fine. Basically the rule was written down on paper and, word for word, went something like, '_No boys allowed in Ginevra Molly Weasley's bedroom unless you have permission, or you are Daddy, or she's in danger and Harry Potter is coming to save her.' _" Ginny said, with her eyes closed, and then she looked at him to see if he what his expression to that was.

He didn't seem affected at all. Maybe a little amused but nothing too bad. Ginny took a deep breath to calm down her speeding heart beat.

"Coming to save you?" Harry asked giggling, "I think I broke that rule."

"Well, I made that up when I was eight. By that time, I was fifteen, sixteen in seventeen days exactly, and I changed the rule to be, _'Fred, George, and Ron aren't allowed in my room. Period. End of story.'_"

"So I haven't broken any laws?"

"No. You were fine. But, anyways, I saw Ron in my room, and I don't remember what I asked him or what his response was but I remember that whatever it was, made me really angry….Actually….no…He was looking for my secret stash of chocolate frogs." Ginny said rethinking the story over again, "Yeah, that's right, he was looking for chocolate frogs."

"Sounds like him."

"I know; he hasn't changed much. But, anyways, Fred and George were coming up with a prank to play on Ron, but every idea they had was rubbish. So, I told them that we should make a really big face, rubber spider. You know, like one the size of a Quaffle, and hide it under his first pillow, because, at the time, he slept with two pillows but he would move the top pillow off to the side when it got too warm."

"How do you know this?"

"Because I was the same way." Ginny stated, "So, Fred and George asked me to somehow get little black hairs. I didn't exactly know why, at the time, but…you can't tell my mum I did this, but I cut off about half an inch off of my hair and somehow dyed them black in ink. So, I gave Fred and George the little hairs I could get back out of the ink and they stuck them onto the huge rubber spider." Ginny said giggling, "So, while Ron was in the bathroom getting ready for bed, we hid the spider under his top pillow, and left. So when he was asleep he moved the top pillow aside, and laid his head on the big, rubber, hairy spider." She said laughing.

"No way, you thought of that?" Harry asked.

"Yes. You never want to cross me, not only am I a master of the bat-bogey hex, but I can come up with evil pranks too."

"Did Fred and George ever ask you for help ever again?"

"No. But I came up with Ronniekins when I was three, and they used it to tease Ron." Ginny said taking a sip of water.

"I'm now a little afraid to ever cross your boundaries."

"You should be." She said pointing her finger at him.

* * *

The rest of the day flew by whilst the couple sat on the couch together, telling each other stories, talking about their plans for Grimmauld place, and just enjoying each other's company. But, as the night sky fell, Harry had to go to bed, which meant their day was officially over.

"You'll stay safe won't you?" Ginny asked.

"I'll do my best to. You will too, right?" Harry asked.

"Nah, I was planning on going swimming in the Black Lake tomorrow, maybe wrestle a Grindylow, play wizards chess with a dragon, maybe even take a walk down Knockturn Alley." Ginny said sarcastically.

"You won't though right?"

"Of course not."

"Okay good." He said smiling.

"Good luck. I hope you get him." Ginny said hugging him.

"I hope we do too. Good luck with yet another week of training also. And if I'm not back yet, I hope you win your match against the Irish." Harry said staying in the hug with her. He really didn't want to let her go.

"Don't worry, their first string seeker is out because of a concussion. They don't stand a chance."

"Well, looks as if the odds are in your favor." Harry said chuckling; Ginny smiled and looked up into his eyes, "I love you, Gin."

"I love you too. Don't you dare forget that. And I swear if the next time I see you, you're in a hospital bed—"

"Don't worry about me. But you need to make sure to dodge those Bludgers."

"I'll try." Ginny said still looking into his beautiful eyes, "Good night, Harry." She said sadly.

"Good night, Ginny. I'll try to get back before the match." He said, before Ginny turned around before walking toward the fireplace, but stopped, and spun around for one last time.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Kick Rowle's arse."

"I'll try." Harry said laughing, Ginny smiled and took one more good look at him.

"Bye, Harry."

"Bye, Ginny."

* * *

"Alright, gentlemen, you have a job to do. We've had the best team we could find figure out the exact coordinates of the location, and we rigged a portkey to lead you a little north of the exact location. You'll find your way by just heading directly south. Once there, we need you to find out if Rowle is there, or if it's just R.G.H. Let's hope that he hasn't found out that it hadn't been retrieved, and he still remains oblivious to the news about the auror searches through the vault. Now, if it is just R.G.H, I need you to interrogate him. Once you got a hold of them, do not forget to place an anti-disapparation spell. Or, you can consider them as good as gone."

Harry and Ron listened closely to Robinson and nodded in agreement. Robinson held out a small, empty, potion vile that had the blue veil around it meaning it was a portkey.

"Once you have captured our death eater and assistant, I need you, Potter, to send a patronus back and lift the anti-disapparation spell." Robinson said, as he took one last look at his 'winning' team, "Good luck." He said as Duke took the vile from Robinson and held it out for the rest of the men to grab hold of also.

* * *

Ginny woke up smiling, until she realized that she wouldn't be spending the day with Harry at all. He was gone by now. Saving the world…again. She stretched her arms then got out of bed. There was no reason on trying to get ready immediately. She wasn't going to be seeing anybody soon.

An owl came tapping at her window. She set down her coffee down and walked over to the window and found a large, snowy white owl with a letter in its beak. She took the letter and fed the owl treats, and watched it as it flew away.

* * *

_Dear Ginny,_

_I was wondering if you wanted to meet up at the Leaky Cauldron today at three. I also invited Hermione and she said that she could come. I would love for you two to meet Rolf. At first I was going to invite Hermione, Ron, Harry and you, but she told me that the boys were on a work trip. So, I really hope that you can come because I think it would be awkward if Hermione was just to come._

_Love, _

_Luna Lovegood_

* * *

Ginny read the letter, and sighed. She knew better to leave Hermione alone with Luna. Hermione and Luna would get into a debate over the reality of Wrackspurts and Narghals. Plus, what if Rolf and Luna start to snog and Hermione has nothing to do but watch…awkward.

_I guess I better get ready. _She thought, it was already noon, and she had only three hours to get ready. Yet, she only needed half that time…today was going to stink without Harry.

* * *

"Alright, boys, we just landed a little north of our needed location so I believe we should travel south." Duke said, dusting off dirt.

"You don't say?" Ron said sarcastically.

"I'm one hundred percent sure." Duke said seriously before walking west.

"Hey, Duke, where are you going?" Motley asked.

"Well, you gentlemen are very slow today. We have a job to do."

"Yes, but it's this way." Motley said pointing in the right direction.

"I know that, I was just testing you three to make sure you all were paying attention." Duke stated before he walked in the right direction. Motley not far behind.

"And he's ranked higher than us?" Ron whispered to Harry. Harry chuckled a bit.

"Let's see how much credit goes to him." Harry replied before the two started to follow the 'superiors', actually, on superior and one want-to-be superior.

The four approached a small shack that had a small fire in front of it.

"Alright, you lot know the plan. Weasley, Potter, you go around and take guard on the far side. Motley you get the close side. I'll get the front." Duke said before sneaking out from the forest. Motley rolled his eyes, and continued on Dukes orders.

"When did he become the leader?" Ron whispered before Harry and Ron quickly made it around the shack, and looked into the windows.

"Harry…look." Ron said nodding toward the window that he had just checked. Harry snuck over to the window and looked in.

There was a man who was sitting on the recliner. But he wasn't just sitting, he was sleeping. Harry looked in front of the sleeping man, there was a small table that had papers and another wooden box with the same, worn, golden crest on the front.

Through the other windows Ron and Harry could see Motley and Duke looking through the windows. Duke looked at all three of them and nodded. They walked to the front of the shack, and stealthily opened the front door and snuck inside. Duke looked at Ron and Harry and mouthed 'enchantments'.

The two nodded and put delusion charms up to make it so if someone was to look in from inside they wouldn't see anyone inside but it would still have its lights on as though R.G.H was waiting for them. Motley nodded to the rest when he saw that they finished the enchantments and woke the man.

Before the man could even respond, Motley yelled, "Stupefy!"

The man was stunned and wouldn't be able to leave.

"Alright, nice work men. Now all we have to do is wait for Rowle. If he doesn't come by midnight, then we'll add the anti-disapparation charm. But that's not for a while. Now, guard the windows tell when you see someone." Duke said.

* * *

Finally, it was 2:50, and Ginny was sitting at the Leaky Cauldron drinking a warm butterbeer, waiting for Luna, or Hermione to show up. She sat alone for awhile until a man came up and sat next to her.

"Alone here, Miss?" The man asked.

"No." She snarled keeping her eyes forward. The man looked around the bar then back at her.

"If you're here with someone, why aren't they sitting with you?" He asked.

"Because they're coming in about five minutes. And if you don't mind I would like some time to myself." Still keeping her eyes away from the man.

"I can't allow a beauty like you just sit at the bar alone, though. Here, let me introduce myself. Walter Gerwin." He said holding out his hand, but Ginny didn't even look at him. She kept looking forward and at her drink. The man awkwardly withdrew his hand and took another sip of his drink. "It's okay, I already know who you are." He said.

"No you don't." Ginny said simply.

"Oh, yes, I do. You're Ginny Weasley. Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies."

"No, I'm not." Ginny said shortly.

"Sorry, Miss, but you cannot be mistaken. Anyone can recognize you, you're in the papers enough."

"No I'm not." Ginny said shortly again, taking another sip of her drink. The man pursed his lips in frustration.

"So, princess, why are you sitting at the bar alone?" He asked again.

"Trying to be left alone." She said, "But that doesn't seem to be working." The man laughed, with snorts between every cackle.

"You are as funny as you make out to be."

"Not really."

"How about you come on a date with me, eh?"

"Nah." She said shortly.

"Are you sure? I mean absolutely sure?"

"Completely." She said finishing off a butterbeer.

"Ginny!" Hermione said walking up to the bar, "I'm so glad you can make it."

"You came just in time." Ginny said getting off of the bar stool and hugging her friend. Hermione looked at her confused. Ginny gave her the I'll-tell-you-later look and led Hermione over to a booth.

"What's happened?" Hermione asked confused.

"That man, who was sitting beside me." Ginny started, "Was trying to make a very friendly conversation with me." Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"I feel as though I've seen him before." Hermione said looking away from him.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"I feel as though, I've seen him somewhere before…Probably just seen him around." Hermione said. But before they could carry on, Luna and a very tall Burley, tanned, blond haired man came up to the booth.

"Hello, Hermione and Ginny." Luna's dreamy voice said as she took a seat across from them. The man did as well. "Hermione, Ginny, this is Rolf Scamander. Rolf, this is Hermione and Ginny." She said. Rolf shook both of the girls' hands politely.

"Of course, I know who they are. They're extremely famous." Rolf said extremely happily.

"Rolf, don't embarrass them already." Luna said looking at Rolf with loving eyes, "He's very open. He's been helping me research new species to write about in the Quibbler."

"Oh, so you're working for the Quibbler now?" Hermione asked nicely.

"Oh, yes. Since Daddy has just recently gotten released Azkaban, he needed a bit more help with his articles. So, he could worry about rebuilding the house." Luna said.

"I'm really sorry about that Luna."

"Hermione, for the hundredth time, it's okay. You were fighting back You Know Who. It's perfectly fine." Luna said, "Plus Daddy has been living with me until the house is completely repaired."

"Well, that's good, I guess." Hermione said.

"So, where did Harry and Ron go for work?" Luna asked.

"Well, we don't know exactly. They're not allowed to tell us." Ginny said.

"Can they send you letters?"

"No; absolutely no contact because it could risk their location being revealed." Hermione said sadly,

"Then how do you know if they're safe." Rolf asked.

"We don't. We just hope." Ginny said sadly.

* * *

Hours passed and there still wasn't any action at the shack where the aurors had been waiting in. Until, someone had apparated in front of the shack in the tall grass. He slowly walked to the front of the shack, and opened the door.

But right as he got inside, "Stupefy!"

"Boys, set the anti-disapparation spell." Duke ordered Harry and Ron. Ron rolled his eyes. He felt as though he's done more work than Duke yet Duke still ordered him around as if he was the leader of the investigation. "Is it set yet?!" Duke asked impatiently.

"Of course your majesty." Motley said sarcastically.

"Alright, I'm going to wake them. Wands at the ready." Duke said before he took the wands off of the men and disarming his stunning charm.

"What the bloody hell?" The mystery man yelled as he found two wands at his nose.

"Who are you?" Rowle asked as he saw the two wands shoved in his face. Then he looked at the men who were there with them. "Oh, Potter, how nice to see you again. How are you doing? Falling into comas for a living?" He taunted. All Harry did was glare at him, a death glare, a glare he got from Ginny.

"Shut it, Rowle." Duke said angrily. Rowle rolled his eyes.

"I feel as though this is a very big misunderstanding." He said slyly, reaching back into his back pocket but his smirk vanished when he noticed his wand was gone.

"Oh, looking for your wand? Don't worry, it's in safe keeping." Duke said, but Motley snapped both wands in half, "Oops, I take that back." Duke teased.

"What's your full name?" Duke asked to the Mystery man.

"Robert Gerald Holland." He spat out. Duke nodded to Ron, who took out a vile of Veritiserum, and poured it down the man's mouth.

"State your full name one more time." Duke ordered.

"Robert Gerald Holland." He spat out angrily. Duke nodded to Motley, who took an identical vile out and poured it down Rowle's mouth.

"Are you Rowle?" Duke interrogated.

"Yes." Rowle spat out.

"Do you know where any other Death Eaters are?"

"Yes."

"Is Harry Potter your target?"

"Yes." Rowle said looking at Harry. Harry didn't flinch. He's been used to this. But Rowle smiled a little then laughed.

"You should know, Potter, I saw your little girlfriend." Rowle spat out. Harry kept his face, making sure he didn't look affected, "She was talking to a man at the Leaky Cauldron. He was giving her a very friendly offer." He said keeping his eyes blazing at Harry. Harry's lip twitched a little but he kept his unaffected face. Ron glanced at Harry then adjusted himself so that he had a better way of cursing either one of the men if they made any sudden movements.

"Potter, send a patronus." Motley said, trying to keep Harry from killing the man that was sitting in front of him. Harry looked at Motley and nodded before sending Robinson a patronus saying that they had caught Rowle and R.G.H.

"Thank you, Potter." Duke said. Not too long after, about a dozen aurors had shown up outside of the shack.

"Good job, you four." One high class auror said grabbing Robert and binding his hands behind his back. "Where is this bloke's wand?"

"Here." Motley said handing him a wand that was in two pieces.

Three men grabbed Rowle, one man bound his hands behind his back, and the other two holding both of his shoulder; making sure he could not get away from them. Robinson walked into the small shack and walked straight to the four aurors.

"Good job, team. Not only did you get Rowle but you also got R.G.H, in less than twenty four hours. Best team I've had in awhile. Now, I want you four and the rest of these aurors to search the area." Robinson said pointing to the other six men that were left.

"Very well, sir." Duke said standing up from where he was sitting.

"Good job, mate." Ron said to Harry as they walked outside to search the land, along with three of the other men. Harry gave Ron a small smile before staring off in the distance, thinking. "You know, that that was probably a lie."

"Ron, he was on Veritiserum." Harry said.

"Okay, and he never said if Ginny agreed with the offer. He could have literally offered her a parchment so she could autograph it for him. Or, he could have been talking about the bartender, who offered Ginny a refill." Ron said. Harry looked up at Ron then nodded.

"You're probably right, that was probably his way of messing with me." Harry said walking the border of the forest.

"STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" An auror yelled. Harry and Ron turned around but before they knew what was going on. Something happened. But, Harry's hearing stopped, and the world around him was turning dark. Soon. He couldn't see anything. Déjà vu.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello everyone! I was reading through the reviews and I thought I'd address a few things. I'm going to write Proposals, Weddings, and Honeymoons but not in this story. I know that there will be one wedding in this story. I know that there might be one in the next story of the series. But, you'll have to see.**

**Yes, i know that I didn't write about Fleur being pregnant with Victoire in either stories, and she sort of popped up in this story. It's because when I was writing For The Time Being I totally forgot about her. Not intentionally of course. Then I was going to write about it in this story, until someone pointed out that she was born in may. (How you guys know that, i don't know) but from now on I won't let myself overlook weddings or babies. Sorry I know, I'm weird...whatever. I embrace it. So, anyway, here's a sort of short chapter for you all. But it definitely be an important part of the story, you'll see. Enjoy:)**

Harry felt a tapping on his left cheek. He slowly opened his eyes, wincing at the light of the sun.

"Good, Potter, do you know what just happened?" Robinson asked.

"No."

"There was an explosion. I need your help. Five aurors have been injured; we need to get them to St. Mungo's, quickly." Robinson said helping Harry stand up, "You get Weasley and apparate to the hospital." He added. Harry paled. Ron was injured.

Harry turned around trying to find Ron. His heart skipped a beat when he saw his best mate, on top of a pile of firewood. He was bleeding. There was a deep gash in his cheek, one of his arms had a severing burn right by his hand, and his shirt was soaked in blood. Not to mention the bits of wood that was sticking to his shirt.

"Ron!" Harry yelled as he ran to his side. Ron wasn't responding. He grabbed Ron's shoulder and quickly apparated to St. Mungo's.

* * *

"Get this man on a stretcher!" A nurse yelled once Harry got there. The hospital was notified of the incoming aurors already. Six healers had come with a stretcher and lifted Ron on it, and started to wheel him into the urgent care.

"Is he going to be okay?" Harry asked as a nurse restrained him from following the rushing nurses.

"Sir, please, calm down. We need patience with tragedies like these." The nurse said calmly.

"Tragedies? Is Ron dead?" Harry asked urgently.

"No, sir, I mean accidents like these. I need you to tell me who to contact. Do you know who his family is?"

"Yes, um, Arthur Weasley, Deputy Minister of Magic, Molly Weasley, but she doesn't work, and Hermione Granger, The Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Harry said trying to keep calm.

"Okay, do you want us to tell them? Or would you rather?" The nurse asked calmly.

"Please, tell just tell Arthur Weasley to get his wife and come to St. Mungo's. And tell Hermione Granger to meet me at St. Mungo's."

"Your name, please?"

"Harry Potter." Harry said quickly.

"Alright, we'll try to contact them. Please, sit down." She said leading Harry to the waiting room, and leaving to go contact the others.

Harry couldn't stop shaking. He had never seen something more terrifying. And he has seen death. Ron looked terrible, he was immediately put into Urgent Care, and right now Harry wasn't sure what was going to happen. But, he immediately heard his name being called as his friend came into the waiting room.

"Harry!" Hermione called, "What happened?" Harry immediately stood up and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hermione, I need you to be strong when I tell you this." He said as calmly as he could, "There was some sort of an explosion, and Ron was severely injured by it." Hermione paled whatever she was expecting; that wasn't it.

"Is…is he going to be okay?" Hermione asked. Harry didn't know what to say.

"They…they have just taken him to Urgent Care. They'll tell us soon." Harry said. Hermione started taking short breaths even though she was trying to keep calm.

"H-he's in Urgent Care?" Hermione asked, breathing heavily.

"Yes." Harry said trying to calm her down.

"W-was he awake?" She asked starting to _really _panic.

"No, he was unconscious when I got to him." Hermione started to have tears streaming down her face. Soon, her breaths were becoming short. Really short. So short that she started to hyperventilate.

"Harry? What happened?" Mr. Weasley asked, as he walked into St. Mungo's.

"Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley. It's Ron. There was an explosion. Ron got hit really badly. He's in Urgent Care right now." Harry said starting to panic, he wasn't just panicking about Ron, now about Hermione who was hyperventilating so badly that she was turning bright red and was starting to get light headed, and Mrs. Weasley who had sat down and burst into tears. Mr. Weasley sat next to his wife trying to calm her down by rubbing her back, but it wasn't helping.

"Was he conscious?" Mr. Weasley asked. Harry shook his head.

"I-is my baby boy going to be alright?" Mrs. Weasley cried.

"I dunno." Harry said, and took a seat next to Hermione, "Hermione, you need to take deep breaths. You're going to pass out if you don't." Harry said to his best friend. But Hermione couldn't. She physically couldn't stop. Twenty minutes passed by and Hermione wasn't breathing so hard, but was still crying on Harry's shoulder, and Mrs. Weasley sat there ghost faced.

"Family of Weasley, Ronald?" A healer said from the doorway. All four stood up.

"Is he okay?" Hermione asked urgently.

"We need to do an emergency surgery. It seems as though he has many gashing on the front of his torso, all of them containing shards of wood. He also has three large cuts on his face, and many severe burns." The healer said.

"Has he woken up yet?" Harry asked.

"No, he hasn't responded. He still has a heartbeat, but he has a dangerously low blood pressure. He lost a lot of blood. We had to sedate him for safety reasons." The healer said calmly.

"Can we see him?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"I'm sorry; no visitors allowed in Urgent Care, now if you'll excuse me, I need to prep him for the surgery." He said turning around and rushing down the hall.

"Harry, have you been checked out yet?" Mr. Weasley asked. Harry shook his head. "You have a few cuts. I think you should get checked just in case."

"No, there are four other aurors that the hospital is worrying about, not to mention Ron. They need all focus on them." Harry stated.

"Molly, sweetie, I think we should contact the rest of the family."

"We'll do it for you, sir." The witch at the front desk said. Mr. Weasley nodded and walked to the woman, "Just tell me their names and occupation."

"William Weasley, Curse Breaker at Gringotts, Ginevra Weasley, Chaser of Holyhead Harpies, most likely at the official training pitch, George Weasley, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and Percy Weasley, Ministry Executive."

"Alright, we'll contact them." The lady said before leaving the desk. Mr. Weasley made his way back to the others.

"Um, Mr. Weasley, what day is it?" Harry asked.

"It's Monday, actually believe it or not, it's already three o'clock." He said checking his wristwatch. Harry nodded.

* * *

"Yes, I know that you'll enjoy that Decoy Detonator." George said handing the bag to the acne-ridden teenager.

"Thank you, sir."

"Anytime."

"George!" Angelina said, coming down the stairs.

"What is it?" George asked, letting Lee take his place.

"It's your brother. He's at St. Mungo's." Angelina said quickly. George went pale. That's all he needed to hear. He didn't need to know which one, he ran immediately to the fireplace and flooed out of the store.

* * *

"No. Tell him that that's impossible."

"Excuse me, Mr. Weasley." Bill, small secretary interrupted his conversation with the small goblin. "You have a message." She said setting a piece of parchment on his desk. Bill picked it up and read it.

"We'll have to talk about this later." Bill said getting up from his desk, and leaving his office.

* * *

"No. That won't work. There's a meeting scheduled at three thirty that I must attend." Percy stated to the ministry employee.

"Um, Mr. Weasley, you need to report to St. Mungo's. You have a brother that is under care there." Percy's colleague interrupted.

"I need to go." Percy said grabbing his brief case.

"But, sir, what about the meeting?"

"Forget the meeting; my brother is in care at St. Mungo's." Percy said leaving his cubicle.

* * *

"Alright, Ladies, Lets run the drill where—"

"MS. JONES!" The stubby assistant of the Holyhead Harpies called from the wooden door way. Her job was to be in charge of the attendance, pay checks, and keeping up with their statistics.

"What is it, Beth?" Gwenog asked annoyed, flying down to the woman. The rest of the team stopped flying around and waited for their captain to give them directions.

The assistant mumbled something in Gwenog's ear. Gwenog nodded and whistled for the girls' attention.

"Weasley! Come down here, please." She yelled. Ginny glanced at Joan then flew down to meet her coach.

"Your older brother is under care at St. Mungo's." Gwenog stated seriously. Ginny stood in shock for a moment. "What are you still doing here? Go!" Gwenog stated. Ginny gulped and disapparated from the pitch.

* * *

The waiting room was slowly filling with Weasleys all panicking about their baby brother. Harry sat with Hermione trying to help calm her down, yet still keeping an eye out for Ginny.

Ginny apparated straight into the Saint Mungo's waiting room, eyes immediately on her boyfriend. He stood up from his seat. They looked into each other's eyes. Harry subtly shook his head. Making Ginny's lip tremble a bit. She silently ran up to Harry and hugged him tightly, hiding her face in his shoulder.

"Where is he?" She whispered into his shoulder.

"Surgery room." Harry whispered back. Harry felt Ginny start to shake a bit at the thought that Ron…

"He's going to be okay, right. He wasn't injured too badly, right?" Ginny asked looking to Harry's eyes. Harry gave her a sympathetic look. He really didn't know. Ron looked pretty bad when Harry last saw him.

Ginny's attention was taken by her sniffling best friend who wasn't sitting that far away from her. Ginny let go of Harry and walked to her best fried, tracking mud from her shoes. She didn't even take the time to change out of her smelly and dirty Quidditch uniform.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Ginny asked kneeling down in front of her.

"I dunno." Hermione stuttered.

"He's going to be okay. He'll never leave without a proper goodbye." Ginny said hugging her.

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley said from the other side of the waiting room.

"Mum?" Ginny said standing up and hugging her, then hugging her father, "Dad." She let go and looked at the both of them, sadness in their eyes. "He's going to be okay. I know he will be." She said placing a hand on her mum's shoulder.

"Family of Weasley, Ronald?" The same healer from before said from the doorway, only to be taken back by most of the waiting room standing up.

"How is he?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"The surgery went successfully. We've minimized the bleeding, yet some of the cuts are still proceeding to do so. As for the burns, they're not responding to the treatments. That only gives us the idea that this wasn't just an ordinary explosion. This had to be one using dark magic."

"Is he awake?"

"No, sir. Only a few of his cuts have turned to bruises. The others are also refusing to heal. The only way we can think of healing him is if he is healed the muggle way. Meaning he needs time to rest. But, we will allow visitors. Only two at a time though." He said strongly. Everyone looked at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, wanting them to go visit their son first.

The couple followed the healer out of the waiting room, leaving the others to their thoughts.

"He's going to okay." Ginny whispered to Hermione who was still sniffling. Hermione nodded sadly.

"Potter?" Robinson called into the waiting room, making everyone look up at the man. Ginny glanced at Harry. She wasn't sure who that man actually was, but it seemed as though Harry did. Harry got up and walked to the man. "How is Weasley doing?"

"Um, they had to do an emergency surgery on him, but his burns and cuts aren't healing with magic. They believe that the explosion had involved dark magic."

"I've never heard of something like that." Robinson stated. Everyone was watching Harry and Robinson talk; listening to what they were saying.

"Neither have I, but, that doesn't mean it's not a possibility."

"Have you had word about the rest of the aurors?"

"No, I haven't taken the time to ask. But I can if you need me to." Harry said strongly. He seemed very mature when he talked to Robinson. Well, to Ginny he seemed very stiff when he talked to the mystery man, if she knew that that was Harry's boss, she would have understood a bit more.

"Alright, I want you at the office, tonight. Me, you, and a few other aurors are going back to search the area. That's not a suggestion; it's an order. Maybe we'll find who exactly did this, or maybe reminiscence that will show what dark magic was used. I also expect that you'd want to get the man that did this to Weasley." Robinson stated.

"Um, sir, by any chance could that have been a trap set by Rowle?"

"Possibly."

"And, Rowle is secured somewhere, I assume."

"Yes, he was immediately put in Azkaban to await a trial. A trial that is not needed by my standards." Harry nodded, "And as for Robert, his trial might be more affective than any other. I believe he has some information that he would be willing to share if it meant saving his arse."

"Also, I don't think I caught the names of the other injured aurors."

"Oh, that was Tracey, Motley, Coleman, and Duke. Meaning, you were the only one who is in the right state to tell what exactly happened with Rowle and Holland. You'll need to share that when you get back to the office tonight." Harry stood in silence for a moment. Ginny watched him closely.

"Exactly what time, sir?"

* * *

That was it. It happened right in front of her. He was going back to work. Going back to that danger zone where her brother had been gravely injured. He didn't even protest it. And now he waltzes back over to her as if nothing happened.

"Harry, who was that?" Ginny whispered.

"My boss, Robinson." He replied.

"You're going back to work?" She asked. He nodded, "But, what if I need you here? With me?"

"I'm sorry. You heard him it was an order not a suggestion."

"I know, but doesn't he understand that you haven't slept since you left yesterday morning?" She whispered angrily.

"He most likely does. But, I wasn't even supposed to be back here yet. I'm just here to help the aurors that got injured. I'm still on my auror mission." Harry whispered.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had come back with the healer close behind.

"Alright, anyone else want to visit?"

"Hermione, Ginny, you go." Bill whispered. Ginny nodded and helped Hermione up from her chair and walked her over to the healer and followed him to her brothers' room.

Bill had gotten up and sat next to Harry. Harry avoided his eyes; he knew what was coming.

"So, what were you and Ginny arguing about?" Bill whispered. Overprotective brother alert!

"It was nothing." Harry said quietly.

"It was definitely something. I could see her hurt in her eyes."

"You heard Robinson; I have to go back to work tonight. I'm still on my auror mission. I may be here in St. Mungo's with you lot but that doesn't mean this isn't considered work. I have to go back to the location tonight, and she doesn't want me to."

"Well, if she doesn't want you to, then maybe you should tell that man that you can't go back."

"I can't. He made it clear that I must come back to the office tonight, so we can take a portkey back to the location and find out all the information we can about who did this. It's not just because it's my job. I want to get back at whoever did this to Ron."

"I guess I understand…but, uh, I don't think she will." Bill whispered. Harry sighed.

"I know."

* * *

Time passed by and Hermione and Ginny came back from visiting Ron. Hermione looked like more of a mess then she did when she left. George and Percy went next, followed by Bill. Harry didn't want to visit Ron. He knew that that probably wasn't what a best friend would do but he already had a hate fire brewing in his stomach he didn't need to turn it into anything bigger.

Harry looked up at the clock. It was six o'clock. He had been there since two thirty and now he needed to go back to the office. Against his girlfriend's wishes. Harry stood up from his seat and hugged Mrs. Weasley one more time. Followed by Hermione. Then he stopped and looked at Ginny who was still in her seat, arms crossed, and a very, hard expression across her face. It didn't look like she was going to hug him at all. He gave her a small, sympathetic smile then left the hospital. Not only with determination to go and solve the case, but with disappointment and guilt for leaving Ginny that way.

"You know, Ginny, he didn't want to go." Bill said sitting next to his sister. Ginny didn't say anything. "But, soon, you'll have to start to understand that this is his job and that he's going to have to put that as his priority sometimes." Ginny still didn't respond, "And soon, there won't be as many death eaters out there, and he'll not be going on these auror missions as often." Ginny still sat silent. Bill sighed.

"Well, everyone, I need to go home, I want to say goodnight to Victoire before she goes to sleep. Floo me if anything happens." Bill said as he gave one last hug to his mother, and Hermione. He looked over to Ginny, and she stayed still, _I guess taking Harry's side makes you get the cold shoulder. _Bill thought before he gave her a small smile and flooed back to Shell Cottage.

"Um, excuse me, Weasleys?" A woman healer asked as she approached them, "It looks as though nothing will be happening tonight, it'd probably be best if you go back home and come back in the morning." She said in a kind voice.

"Thank you for everything." Mr. Weasley said as he helped his wife up. "Alright, Molly and I will be here tomorrow morning, and we'll update you if anything happens." He added to everyone. Everyone got up, Hermione a bit more reluctant than the others.

* * *

"Good, everyone's here." Robinson said as Harry entered his office, "Now, I'm sure you've all heard the news about what happened earlier today. Exactly five aurors were seriously injured and are in critical condition, all being cared for at St. Mungo's. Now, the healers have informed us that the most of the injuries are not healing. That means that there's a huge possibility that dark magic was involved. I don't doubt them. Now, you all have been specially selected to return to that location, where the explosion took place, and search the area for evidence of anything."

"What exactly?" A brunette man asked.

"Nothing specific. Something that will bring us one step closer to finding more death eaters." Robinson answered.

"Has Rowle been captured?" Another man asked.

"Yes, he has. He's in Azkaban right now, awaiting a nonsensical trial." Robinson took out five different portkeys. Giving one to every three men. "Alright, I'll see you all when we get there."

Harry landed on the cold grass. He stood up and the first thing his eyes saw was the pile of firewood where Ron had been on top of when he came to. Fifteen aurors spread across the area, searching thoroughly, hoping they'd find something. But the shack had turn to ashes and it'd be incredible if anything could be salvaged.

Harry went straight to the middle of the space the shack was at. He knew exactly what he was hoping to find. Something that had caught his eye when he first looked into the shack. He brushed ash around hoping for some luck. Until a man walked up to him.

"Potter." Harry looked up to see who was talking to him. Spinnet. His first auror mission, back when he was a trainee, was with Spinnet. He remembered how proud and conceded he was. Also how he came off as if he felt as though Ron and Harry weren't worthy to be put on the team.

"Spinnet." Harry said coldly.

"Someone said that an auror found the something peculiar before the explosion happened. By any chance do you know what exactly that was?" Spinnet asked. Harry thought for a moment.

_"You're right. It was probably just his way of messing with me." _

_ "STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" _

"No, I couldn't see what he was holding." Harry said. Spinnet grunted impatiently, turned and walked off. "Well good day to you too." Harry muttered. But then his mind drifted. That was a comment Ron would say about Duke. He really hated being here without him. It wasn't the same. But, the harder Harry worked, the bigger of a chance that they'd find out what caused the explosion, and the faster they'd find a way to heal all of those injuries. Not just Ron's, but Motley's, Coleman's, Tracey's and even Duke's.

Harry continued searching through the rubble. Trying to find it. Then he saw the gleam. It was from the gold crest that was on the box. He sifted through the ash to see if he could find the box. There it was. Looked brand new. As though it was untouched. Not even affected by the recent events.

"Hey, Robinson!" Harry called out. Robinson and a few followers went straight to Harry, as Harry picked up the box.

"What is it, Potter?" He asked. The evening sky turning into a foggy grayish blue made it hard to see from a distance.

"When the four of us got here, Holland had this on a table in front of him along with other parchments. It looks like those have been destroyed, but this box remains unaffected."

"What do you mean; it was on a table in front of him?"

"It was as though he was going to show it to Rowle. Like this was what Rowle came for." Harry said eagerly. He felt as though he had hit the jackpot.

"Alright, can you open it?" Robinson asked. Harry held it so someone could open the latch. One of the aurors behind him tried to open the latch. But she gave up after awhile. She pointed her wand at the box.

"Alohamora." She said strongly, but it didn't budge. "I think it's protected by something so no one unwanted can get into it."

"Alright, how about just put it in the evidence bag and we'll try at the office when we get back. As for now, it's getting dark, there's no point trying to search for evidence in the dark." Robinson stated strongly, "Set up the tents. Get a good night sleep, and be ready at sunrise." He stated before taking out five tents. The only three girl aurors took one tent; the next tent was taken by Spinnet and his closer colleagues. The next few tents were taken by other aurors, Harry had never talked to before. Leaving Robinson, Harry and Cooper.

Terry Cooper was one of the strongest men on the team. He was so strong that most aurors stayed away from him. He was known for short patience, and a brutal temper. But, unless you were receiving the end of his arguments, he was a quiet bloke. Harry had never talked to him because he never tried to make conversation with him.

* * *

Ginny lied in bed thinking about Harry. She was frustrated with him, but she was still worried about him. What if that wasn't going to be the only explosion? What if she's going to get another message tomorrow saying that Harry was in St. Mungo's? No. That's silly. He promised her that he wasn't going to be in a hospital bed. And he wasn't going to break that promise…right?

* * *

Harry lied in bed thinking about Ginny. He knew she was mad at him, but was she so mad at him that she never wanted to see him again? No. He knew that that wasn't it. He knew that he didn't make her that mad. If anything, she was more scared than angry. That was probably it. I mean, she was in the hospital waiting room because her brother was in critical condition when he told her. Award for terrible timing goes to… But he promised his self the first thing he was going to when he got back was going to go straight to Ginny and apologize. Spend the day with her, or as much time as possible. He better be getting a day off of work because of this. And if he wasn't, he was suddenly going to become "sick".

**A/N: I plot twisted you guys, huh? Hopefully i didn't give your hopes up. Please review and tell me what you think will happen next...or your opinion on the story so far. (^*.*^)...does that look like a cat?**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Here's a pretty long chapter to make up for yet another long wait. I'm going to address a few more things. **

**No, the stories about thier engagements, weddings, and babies won't be rated M because...well...i feel weird writing stuff that makes things rated M. And I plan on writing about their children, but it probably won't be apart of the nineteen years series. Yet, that's a long while away.**

**So, if you have questions about the story or anything, ask in the reviews and i'll try to answer them! Enjoy!**

"So, then what happened?"

"So, I asked him who that man was and he said it was his boss. Then we got into a small argument. Then time flew by and we didn't talk much. Then when he left, I didn't do anything. I didn't say goodbye, I didn't tell him that I loved him, I didn't even hug him. I sat there with my arms crossed."

"Well, I see where you're coming from, and I see where he's coming from."

"I have a question."

"Anything, Ginny."

"How do you and Joseph do it? I mean, how do you find time for each other? You're always here then you go out with me, and doesn't he have an early job as well?"

"Yes, but then we thought about it, and we figured out that moving in together was a probable solution. So when we did, we would see each other a lot more often. And now, we just sort of talk at night. You know, like he'll be asleep by the time I get home, then he'll wake up and ask me about my day."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because Harry and I were talking about moving in together. Of course, I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't want to anymore, but we thought that it would help give us more time together."

"How would your brothers feel about that?"

"I don't care."

"Really?"

"Joan, after how many years, I don't care about their opinion on what I do. As long as my mum loves me, and my dad loves me, I'm okay." Ginny said strapping her boots tight. Joan laughed as she pulled her hair up into her usual messy bun.

"I don't think Harry's mad at you. Joseph and I get into those types of fights all the time, yet he still puts up with me." Joan said taking her gloves out of her locker and strapping them on.

"But, I don't want Harry to feel as though he's putting up with me. You know? I already have that deep fear in the pit of my stomach that he's afraid of breaking up with me because of my brothers. I don't want him to be suffering through our relationship."

"But he's not." Joan said putting on her elbow pads.

"How do you know?" Ginny asked putting her hair into her ponytail.

"Don't think that I don't look at the newspapers. Whenever there's an article of you two, he's always looking at you with loving eyes."

"How do you know by a black and white picture?"

"Because, I have a gift of pointing those types of things out." Joan said waiting for Ginny to finish up strapping her shin guards.

"Yeah, yeah, we better go before Gwenog thinks we're skipping."

"No, Mia and Cecilia haven't even showed up yet. We're not the center of her concerns." Joan answered as they walked out of the locker room.

* * *

"Alright, team, it seems as though we've searched the entire area only to find this bloody box. Gregory did you take the pictures of the scene?" Robinson asked. The frantic man holding the camera nodded fervently. "Alright, let's return to the office."

It had been exactly two days on the scene and now, the sky was pitch black and now the fifteen aurors were going back to the office to investigate the evidence they had. Without going home first. Harry was beyond exhausted and definitely needed a shower. But he wasn't the only one. And he was definitely not the worst of them all.

All the aurors gathered around in the conference room, with the box set in the center of the table. There was a moment of silence and everyone stared at the box. No one knew what type of protective charms it could have.

"Why don't we just smash it open?" Spinnet suggested.

"That could damage whatever is inside it." Robinson said.

"Are you sure something's in it though?" Robbie Smith asked. He was also on Harry's first auror mission. But, unlike Spinnet, he was a bit quieter and didn't make Harry and Ron feel like total outsiders.

"Yes, something's in it alright. Shake it; you'll hear something inside moving around." Robinson answered.

"How about we ask Rowle or Holland?" Harry chipped in. Everyone looked at Harry. He didn't know what they were thinking.

"How do you know that they'll tell us the truth?" An auror asked.

"Veritiserum. That's what we used when we caught them." Harry said. Robinson looked at Harry with interest.

"Alright, Potter, you and I will go to Azkaban tonight and ask them questions." Robinson was definitely showing favoritism and Harry wasn't appreciating it. Now that all of the other aurors were looking at him as though he was a disgrace, all Harry wanted was for Ron to be there.

Not too long after, Harry and Robinson were entering Azkaban prison in search of Rowle. Harry felt a slight shiver when he entered the building. Not to mention the dementors that were floating around the prison. Harry didn't understand why they kept the dementors. They did a ruddy job of keeping the prisoners in, based from past years. Plus, Harry felt weird as he followed Robinson down the hall, the same feeling he felt throughout his third year at Hogwarts.

"Here we are." Robinson said, approaching a cell that had a man inside. Rowle. Robinson and Harry entered the cell, to find Rowle in a fetal position on the ground.

"What are you doing here?" Rowle hissed.

"We need to ask a few questions, if you don't mind." Robinson said in monotone.

"Well I do."

"It was an order not a suggestion." Robinson said taking out a vile of Veritiserum out of his back pocket. "You're going to take this and answer our questions, unless you don't want your trial to come." Rowle's lip twitched then he opened his mouth, as Robinson poured the potion down his throat.

"Alright, were you the one who caused the explosion?" Robinson asked.

"No." Rowle spat out.

"Do you know who did?"

"Yes."

"Who was it?"

"Roger Gerald Holland."

"Okay and we found a box. One with a golden crest on the front. Do you know which box we are talking about?" Harry asked intensely.

"Yes." Rowle hissed.

"What's inside of it?" Harry asked.

"The next step." Rowle said glaring at Harry.

"The next step of what?"

"Of our plan."

"How do you open it?" Harry hissed.

"With the medallion." Rowle spat out reluctantly.

"Where's the medallion?" Robinson asked loudly. He was starting to get extremely impatient. Rowle's eyes glance down at his chest. Robinson saw the glint of the chain around Rowle's neck and he quickly went for it. He grabbed the chain off of Rowle's neck. The medallion was exactly the same as the crest on the box.

Robinson and Harry left Robinson in his cell, made sure that it was locked properly and started to leave the prison.

"Are you sure we don't need to talk to Holland too?" Harry asked.

"No, we have all we need." Robinson said as they left the island.

They apparated back to the ministry with the medallion tight in grip. They practically ran back to the conference room where all of the aurors were waiting.

"Okay, we've got the key." Robinson said quickly. He held the medallion next to the crest and slowly, the box lid opened. As though it was being picked up by strings from the ceiling. Robinson reached inside and took out the pieces of parchments that were inside.

"Of course, we could have just smashed it." Spinnet said slumping in his chair.

"Spinnet, pull yourself together or leave." Robinson said angrily before unfolding the parchments and laying them on the table.

There was a map, much like the one that was in the box that Harry found in Vault 742, and then there was a list. The list had names on it, and at the top, it said '_Guests'. _Those must have been all of Rowle's 'followers'. Robinson looked back at the map and studied it closely.

"Alright, everyone do what you have to do, the locker room is open, with showers, and also the break room has food, meet me here in an hour." Robinson said taking the parchments off of the table and leaving the room.

Everyone left temporarily then came back to the conference room, where Robinson had portkeys on the table. Almost everyone groaned at the sight. That meant they were going somewhere else and that meant another day or two away from their families.

"I've taken the coordinates of the location on the map and we'll be going to the location, except for you, Mr. Potter." Robinson said making everyone's glares turned to Harry. "I have received a patronus about Ronald Weasley; it seems St. Mungo's might have figured something out. I want you to go there and hear what they have to say." Robinson said sternly, as he handed out the few portkeys, then handed a specific one to Harry.

Harry nodded. Even though he really wanted to go to the location with the rest of them, he also wanted to hear what was happening with Ron. He watched as everyone grabbed hold of the portkeys and disappeared. Soon Harry was alone…again. He took a deep breath, bracing himself for what he was about to hear, and then gripped the portkey.

* * *

"Hello, who are you here to see?" The witch at the front desk asked kindly.

"I'm Harry Potter; I'm here on Head Auror, Robinson's word. Apparently the healers in charge of Ronald Weasley have some news?" Harry said calmly. The witch nodded her head as she took out a manila folder.

"Alright, I'll need to see a badge." She said with her hand stretched out. Harry nodded and took out his official ministry auror badge. The woman stared at it closely, before giving it back to Harry. "Okay, I'll lead you to the room." She said as she got up from the seat and led Harry down the hallway.

The witch knocked on the door impatiently, before a healer slowly opened it up.

"What can I do for you?" The healer asked sternly to the witch.

"I have Harry Potter from the Auror office to seek the news about Ronald Weasley." She replied. The healer glanced up at Harry then nodded and opened the door wide. Harry walked into the hospital room where Ron was lying on a bed in the middle of the room.

"Okay, as you can see, Mr. Weasley isn't making a fast recovery but he is making progress. Before, we said that there might have been dark magic behind the explosion, now we think that we know why. You see, he's awake." He said looking up to Harry. Harry glanced down at Ron then back up at the healer.

"Then why doesn't he open up his eyes? Moan? Anything?" Harry interrogated.

"Well, Mr. Potter, he's under a curse. His body is basically paralyzed. He can't move, he can't make sounds, and he can't open his eyes, but, he can hear us, he can think. He's probably listening in on our conversation right now, trying to tell us something but can't because his body won't listen to him."

"So basically, he may be trying to move his arms, but can't. He may be trying to open his eyes, but can't. He may be trying to talk, but can't, because of this bloody curse?" Harry asked impatiently. The healer nodded.

"The only way for the curse to be lifted, is if the person who set it, either died, or disarmed it." The healer said glancing at his clipboard.

"Have you told the Weasley family?" Harry asked.

"No, we had to tell you before them. Because, even though we don't believe so, they could have been the ones who did this to him."

"They weren't! I know who did it; I'll need to contact my boss. But, please, tell them today, when they come by." Harry said urgently.

"Alright, I can give you five minutes to talk to him if you want it." The healer said. Harry looked at him and nodded. The healer left the room, slowly closing the door behind him.

"Hey Ron," Harry said calmly, "I hope your awake and can hear me because if you're not then I would just be talking to nothing really, but that's besides the point. Now that I know what's going on, I really am starting to wonder if you were awake when I found you on the pile of firewood, or when your family visited you the first day. No, you couldn't have been. They told us they sedated you. So, never mind." Harry glanced at Ron's 'sleeping' figure. He sighed a heavy sigh then continued.

"I'm sure you're nothing but frustrated about being awake but can't do anything. I would be too. These past few days have been the worst. Especially since Steven Spinnet has been added to the case. You know, Spinnet? He was on our first auror mission. He may be worse than Duke, just because he openly tells you that he doesn't like you and Duke will just be an ignorant bloke and act like he's Robinson." Harry said laughing a little, "We haven't found out much, but the other aurors are at another location, looking into some meeting that's supposively happening with the death eaters, but I came here to check on you.

"I know I can't make that great of a speech about how you're my best friend, like you did, but I can say that you're mine too. And these past few days without you have really shown me that. I keep looking over my shoulder as if you're about to whisper a funny comment to me, especially when Spinnet comes by." Harry sat in a small silence for a minute; not really knowing how to continue, or look at his best mate's face that had three deep, bruising cuts across it. "I think I should go now. I don't know what I'm supposed to do once I get back but I don't think I was supposed to spend time chatting. But, it's nine o'clock in the morning and I'm sure your mum and dad will be here soon. And I think they'll be talking to you a lot once the healer tells them what the deal is." Harry said. "Bye Ron. I'll see you in a bit."

He turned around and left the room. He walked down the long hallway, thinking hard. _Okay, so Ron's there yet not there, _he thought as he made it back to the front desk, _And the only way he can really come back is if Holland, who placed the curse, disarmed the curse…or died…that could be arranged…no, no, no Harry you're not a killer. But what if Robinson let's you? NO! Ron wouldn't want you to become a killer no matter what it's for. Although, at Hogwarts he had told you to murder some people in Quidditch…but that's just an expression…and if you had, he probably wouldn't have talked to you anymore because he would be afraid. YOU'RE GETTING SIDE TRACKED! _His mind going into an internal battle as he flooed from the waiting room._ Hopefully, Ron will be okay when he wakes up. He's probably going to go on and on about how he tried to tell us that but we weren't getting the message._

* * *

Ginny had met up with her parents early in the morning so she could spend as much time as possible with them and Ron before she had to go to training. Especially since tomorrow was Saturday and she was going to be getting ready for her match.

She had flooed to St. Mungo's around 8:45 and walked straight up to her mum and dad who were sitting quietly in the waiting room.

"Hey, Mum. Hey, Dad." Ginny said as she hugged her parents. "Why aren't you two with Ron?" She asked.

"I dunno. The front witch told us that the healer and a guest were checking on him. They said to wait here until they come out to get us." Mrs. Weasley said, as Ginny took a seat next to them.

"It's probably just a check up on his blood sugar and what not. I wouldn't worry too much about it." Mr. Weasley chipped in. But then Ron's healer had come out of the small hallway with a very serious expression.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Oh, and hello Ms. Weasley." He added, shaking Ginny's hand.

"Hello. How's Ron today?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Well, we have figured out some news that could be considered good." He said.

"Really! Well, what is it?" Ginny asked a little too eagerly.

"Well, Ron is awake. But not awake to our standards. He can hear us, he can think for himself, probably even smell us, but his body is under a curse. He can't open his eyes, he can move his arms or legs, and his vocal cords won't vibrate meaning he can't make any sounds."

"Then how do you know if he's awake?" Ginny interrogated.

"His brainwaves have shown that he's thinking." He said. But the rest, Ginny didn't hear. A man had walked out of the hallway that caught her eye. Harry. She watched as he quickly moved through the front lobby and into the waiting room. His eyes were fixed into outer space as though he was in deep thought. He was walking at a steady pace until he flooed out of the waiting room, still thinking hard. Ginny didn't know how to react. At least she knew that Harry was okay. Maybe that meant that he figured something out and knew what to do next.

And if he did. That meant that he would be coming home soon. Real soon.

* * *

Harry walked through the ministry, and down to the auror department, not stopping to talk to anyone. He didn't care what they had to say to him; right now his mind was on one thing and one thing only. He passed by all of the empty cubicles of the aurors who were out on field work before he finally came to his cubicle. Once he got there he took one seat and found one form. He started to fill it out with all of the information the healer had told him.

He scribbled everything down as fast as possible. He dipped his quill in the ink bottle that was sitting near the left corner of the desk. Harry's eyes drifted over to the picture that was on the end of the desk. It was the picture that Colin Creevey had taken back when Harry was in his sixth year at Hogwarts. He smiled as he remembered the moment when he kissed Ginny in front of the entire common room. But soon he came to, he couldn't get side tracked, he needed to work fast, that way he could somehow get Holland, take him to St. Mungo's and force him to lift the curse from all of the aurors. But then it hit him, Motley broke Holland's wand. How was he supposed to disarm the curse if he didn't have the wand to do so?

The healer let Ginny and her parents in Ron's room only a few long minutes after Harry had flooed out of the hospital. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talked to Ron for at least half and hour each. But Ginny had to go to training and asked for some time alone with Ron.

"Hey, Ron." Ginny said sitting in the chair that Harry had sat in not too long before. "Um…I don't really know what to say. Um, I don't know if you know the date, but its Friday, the nineteenth, and its 10:12 in the morning. I'm sure that that calmed down a huge frustration. Well, it would for me. Hermione's had about five panic attacks this week. Luckily, I was there to make sure she didn't pass out. It really shows how much she loves you. She really, really cares about you. I hope you know that. I mean, why else would she wait for you to like her since your fourth year?" Ginny said smirking, "I saw Harry leaving. But he was in too large of an inner battle to notice his surroundings. He's still on the auror mission unfortunately, so when I saw him my heart stopped but he didn't notice anything. I hope that that's a good sign, like he figured out something.

"Well, I'm sure the last thing you want to hear about is your sister's boyfriend, but I thought I should keep you informed. Charlie left Sunday. After you two left, he got a message that they found another dragon and needed help, so off he goes. Mum sent him a letter. He sent one back telling us to tell you to hang in there. He'll try to come soon but doesn't know for sure if he can. George has been pretty frantic lately too, but you probably already know that by the way his voice sounds when he's visiting. You gave us a pretty bad scare." Ginny paused, "I know all I do is give you a hard time, but I hope you know that I don't actually mean it. You're my closest brother out of all of them, and even though we don't particularly get along, I think I'd be the most devastated if you…" Ginny trailed off, she couldn't think like that, "And I feel as though I owe you an apology. I'm sorry for putting that fake, rubber spider under your pillow. And for making Ronniekins a household nick name for you. I know how much you hate it."

Ginny looked up at the clock, "Well, its 10:30 now, I have to go back to my flat so I can eat and get to training on time. I hope your day goes great. And I'll see you soon…I love you, Ron." Ginny said quietly. Before turning around and leaving the room.

* * *

Harry had left his cubicle, and had gone to the research room. The auror department had contained this room for researching about different weapons, curses, jinxes, and anything of dark magic that most likely wasn't taught in school. Harry went straight to the shelf that contained books on rare curses.

Harry first took a black, tattered book that had _'Types of Curse; Rarest of All' _engraved on the spine in gold. He scanned through the pages until he found the curse he was looking for.

* * *

**_The Paralyze Curse_**

_This curse is a very tricky curse to perform. It takes a lot of power, determination and resourcefulness to perform one that is completely successful. This curse makes the victim's brain stop sending messages throughout the body, its_ _nerve system, and motor skills. The victim's mind might be saying to lift his/her left arm, but his/her body will not receive the message. This curse gives the illusion that the victim is unconscious but that person is very much awake. Luckily, the victim can hear, smell, think, taste and, on certain occasions, feel, but they cannot open their eyes to see. _

_ The Paralyze curse can be placed on objects, so that if you touch it you become cursed. It has also been known to be placed with other curses and hexes. Such as the Cruciatus curse and the bat bogey hex. To perform this curse, the wizard must say the incantation 'Obstupefacio'. _

* * *

Harry stopped reading after that. He had all the proof he needed. Holland set the explosion, what kind of curse was set, how to disarm it, and all of the research to back it up. Now all he had to do was wait for Robinson and the rest of the team return.

Harry leaned back in his chair of his cubicle waiting for the rest of the aurors to return. He had nothing to do and he was getting extremely bored. His mind started to drift off into deep thought, replaying a memory in his head.

* * *

_"Harry, why did you do that?" Ginny asked as they finally left the castle, out of the way from any eavesdroppers and any spies._

_ "Um, I don't really know." Harry said, immediately starting to give his recent actions a second thought._

_ "By any chance, do you fancy me? Because if I knew you did, Dean would have been gone a lot sooner." Ginny said with a hint of amusement in her voice._

_ "I have, I mean, I do. It's just I needed time to make sure that my feelings weren't overprotective brother feelings." Harry said. "Also I was afraid that if I did fancy you, Ron would rip me limb from limb."_

_ "So, you thought snogging me, in front of the entire common room, including him, was a way to avoid that?" Ginny asked. Harry didn't know what she was feeling. Her expression; unreadable, her voice; undetectable, her eyes; confused, and her body language; stunned._

_ "No, I just—I didn't…It's just…you were running toward me, and I…I—"_

_ "Ssh, Harry, don't hurt yourself." Ginny said, putting her hand on his cheek. A small smirk started to form on her lips._

_ "Um…so what are you exactly thinking?" Harry asked awkwardly._

_ "Well, one, I'm a little surprised at this, two, I thought you didn't like me, three, I'm mentally preparing myself to tell off Ron, and four, I'm wondering if this is how it went after you snogged Cho." Ginny said casually, her arms were crossed and her right leg was locked._

_ "Trust me, I'm surprised too. And I do like you, before it may have been more of a friendly type of like, but I never disliked you. And, no, it was worse after everything happened with Cho. You're a lot easier to talk to…Wait, why are you telling off Ron?"_

_ "Because he indirectly stopped you from doing what you just did. And I don't think I'll ever forgive him for that." Ginny said taking a step closer to Harry._

_ "Well, you shouldn't go after him. It was really me over thinking things."_

_ "Harry, don't try and stick up for Ron, we both know that he probably said things to you about how Dean was a git and you have to hate anybody who dates your sister because of principal." Ginny said._

_ "How did you get it right word for word?"_

_ "Because I overheard Fred and George give that speech to Ron over the summer. It was all about protecting me and making sure that no boy feels safe dating me." Harry gulped. "Come on, you are the Chosen One, if Dean could live under the pressure so can you." Ginny said taking hold of his hand._

_ "Easy for you to say, you have six brothers." Harry said scared._

_ "Oh, I'll protect you." Ginny said pecking him on the cheek. Ginny giggled a little, but she paused, "By any chance, are you regretting kissing me?"_

_ "No! Only if you can answer this question." Harry said a bit anxious._

_ "I'll try my best…but if it's a potions question, don't bother asking me." Ginny joked._

_ "No…um, will you go out with me?" Harry asked._

_ "You mean, like boyfriend girlfriend?" Harry nodded. Ginny smiled. "I'd be mad to say no."_

_ "You may be mad to say yes."_

_ "No, trust me, Potter, I've been waiting for this to happen for a while now." Ginny said taking Harry's hand._

_ "So have I." _

* * *

"Potter. You're back." Robinson cut through his thoughts. Harry looked up and nodded.

"Sorry, sir, I was just…thinking."

"Yes, don't we all. Well, I guess I should give you the update. We found around six death eaters at that meeting. All of which are being escorted to Azkaban. Now, what has St. Mungo's figured out?"

"Oh, that all of the men are under the Paralyze curse." Harry said handing the book over to Robinson. Robinson scanned through the paragraph then looked back at Harry.

"So, basically they set the curse on the shack and when it exploded it cursed anyone it touched."

"Yes."

"You're very lucky to not have been hurt."

"I guess."

"So, how do you disarm it? I need my full team back." Robinson said determined.

"Well, apparently, the only way to get them back is if the person who placed the curse was the one to disarm it. Which is Holland. But the problem is that we broke his wand when we first caught him."

"We can get him a new wand."

"But once we get him a new wand, he'll be able to disapparate, and we can consider him gone."

"What if we just set that anti-disapparation charm on the rooms?"

"Do you think St. Mungo's will allow that?"

"Doesn't St. Mungo's already have those set so the patients don't?" Robinson asked. All Harry could do was shrug. "We need to get this done today." He added.

Harry looked up hopeful. He wanted it done today more than words could say. That way he could face the Weasleys once more knowing that Ron was going to be okay and that they weren't at the brink of losing yet another son and brother.

"But, it would take about a day to send aurors to Azkaban to retrieve him, a bit longer to get him a wand, and longer to get to St. Mungo's. I think we could get this curse taken care of by Sunday." Robinson muttered to himself.

"Um, sir, does that mean that this mission would extend to be that long?"

"Yes. Of course." Robinson said, getting up and leaving Harry's cubicle. _I always knew I hated that bloke for some reason. _Harry thought.

* * *

"Weasley. Will you come here for a moment?" Gwenog called into the locker room. All of the team gave Ginny a look that she understood to mean 'good luck' and she reluctantly walked out of the locker room.

"Yes?" Ginny asked. She noticed Gwenog was standing with a tall, blonde man.

"Ginny, this is Lucas. He's one of our publicity managers." Gwenog said nodding to the man. Ginny shook his hand but didn't stop her face from looking confused. "He has a question for you." Ginny looked back at the man.

"Well, since you're new to the Holyhead Harpies, you're the only one without one. Every girl on the team gets their own picture in the annual calendar. It's a calendar for men. Usually the girls wear tank tops, short shorts, boots, maybe a hat, but that's beside the point. We need you to come in soon and get your photo taken so you can be apart of the upcoming calendar for next year. When are you free?"

"Wait, hold on, what do you mean a calendar for men? As in a calendar that men stare at, drool over, and….and—"

"Yes."

"Tank tops? Short shorts?" Ginny asked a bit surprised.

"Yes, but we have great stylists pick out your clothing. Some have worn midriff showing shirts too." Lucas added. Ginny gulped.

"Ginny, they won't show anything too revealing, and usually the poses aren't too…er…controversial. You really have nothing to worry about." Gwenog chipped in.

"I don't like the way you used 'usually'…as in sometimes they are pretty controversial." Ginny said a bit cautiously.

"Well, we've had a few risqué pictures." Gwenog said grimly.

"There's no backing out of this. We need the picture. You'll most likely be leaning up against a tree, with your arms crossed." Lucas said; Gwenog looked at him a bit slyly, "Well, that pose was between her and Sarah. Right now we're leaning towards Ginny because she's younger." Lucas said to Gwenog.

"Er, I can do it whenever." Ginny said awkwardly.

"How about tomorrow morning? Before the match. Nine o'clock."

"Sure." Ginny said awkwardly. Lucas and Gwenog nodded before letting Ginny back into the locker rooms.

"Calendar photo?" Sarah asked. Ginny nodded.

* * *

Harry watched as the rest of the everlasting day unfolded. First Ollivander, and his assistant, who was there because Ollivander needed to retire soon and train him, were called into the office, and two aurors were selected to go to Azkaban to go get Holland and bring him back to the ministry.

Of course, it wasn't until early the next morning until the three men arrived back, and no one was allowed to go home until the job was done. Harry was suffering from lack of sleep, nausea from terrible food, impatience from waiting for so long, not to mention the fact that he wanted to strangle Robinson for extending the mission for another two days.

Finally the clock struck one o'clock in the morning, and they had arrived with Holland in hand. Holland struggled in their grasp; trying to break free. But his weakened strength from being in Azkaban was no match for the highly trained aurors.

Robinson shot up at the sight of him. The men sat Holland down in a chair, keeping his arms bonded together behind the chair's back.

"What do you want me for now?" He hissed at Robinson.

"Well, we know that you were the one to cause the explosion," Robinson spat out at the man, "You've put five aurors in the hospital on purpose. That's a good five years in Azkaban to add to your accessory in crime. You're going to be locked away for a long time. You're lucky that none of them died, or it would be even longer."

"You have no proof."

"Actually we do. You see, your good friend, Rowle, may have slipped a little information out. We know you were the one to set the curse, along with causing the explosion." Robinson said; Holland paled and cursed under his breath. "Well, well, well, are you speechless?" Robinson taunted. Holland didn't respond. No one could expect any less. "Well, those five aurors are going to be revived today. When we take you securely to St. Mungo's so you'll disarm the curse."

"And what if I don't."

"Life in Azkaban."

"You don't have the authority to sentence me. That's what trials are for." Holland hissed.

"Yes. But they won't be needed if we were all there to witness everything. If you pull any tricks; you will be in more serious trouble then you already are." Robinson summoned Ollivander and his assistant and they started to work on a wand for Holland. Robinson had cast an anti-disapparating spell in the room and in not too long they had a wand for Holland to use.

* * *

Ginny woke up to the bright, piercing rays of sunlight from her window. She took the pillow that was on the ground, leaning against her bed and held it tightly to her face. She groaned at the thought of actually waking up. She didn't want to go to some stupid calendar shoot. Why did she need to? All she wanted to do was play Quidditch. She didn't sign up for that. But, of course, it _was_ written in small print on the contract she signed not too long ago.

She slowly sat up, and pushed the covers aside. Ginny threw her feet off of the bed, and sat on the edge. She slouched a bit, waiting for her eyes to get used to the change of light. Finally, she looked up at her clock. 9:30.

* * *

"Weasley. You're late." Lucas called out as Ginny ran toward him.

"I know. I accidentally slept in." Ginny said, out of breath.

"No time for explanation, you need to go get you're the outfit on and makeup done. We need this done before the match." Lucas said as he rushed her into the room where the hair dresser and makeup artists were waiting. Ginny groaned as she took a seat in front of the two women.

* * *

St. Mungo's waiting room and hallway was cleared out as they apparated into the hospital. Two aurors had hold of Holland, whose hands were tied behind his back, as they walked down to Katherine Tracey's room first. Cooper walked into the room first and set out the anti-disapparation spell before leading Holland into the room where Katherine lied still.

"I'll need a wand." Holland spat out. Everyone's eyes directed to Robbie Smith. Smith reluctantly handed over the wand.

"Pull any tricks, you will be risking yourself to death, do I make myself clear?" Robinson stated as Holland took hold of the wand.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Holland said rolling his eyes. He pointed the wand at Katherine. Breaths hitched, heart beats skipped, and lumps were formed in throats as Holland muttered an incantation and a light yellow light shone from the tip of the wand.

In an instant, Katherine started to take very deep breaths. Her eyes flew open. She was revived.

* * *

The photo shoot couldn't take any longer. Ginny rushed into the locker room, recklessly running to the locker with her name plated above.

"Ginny! There you are!" Marie Silverstone, chaser, said as she walked over to Ginny who was rapidly changing, "You missed warm ups." She added.

"I know." Ginny breathed out as she pulled on her jersey.

"Here, let me help." Marie said as she took out the pads that were in a hamper like box that was set at the bottom of every locker.

"Thank you."

"Gwenog's talk is going to start in about three minutes. She was worried that Lucas was going to keep you too long and you were going to miss the game."

"I would bat-bogey hex him before that would happen." Ginny said taking the shin guards from Marie's hand and strapping them on.

"Well…at least we know your priorities."

"Can you get my broom from the polishing room and meet me at the drill room?" Ginny asked strapping her elbow pads on.

"Sure." Marie said as she left Ginny to finish up.

* * *

The same procedure went on for the next three aurors, and Harry couldn't wait any longer to get to Ron's room. After each revival, Spinnet was sent to go get a healer to tend to the aurors. They waited outside the room for him to return.

Like it was apart of a daily routine, Cooper went into the room first to set down the spell, then they led Holland into the room. Harry stared at Ron's still figure. Smith handed Holland the wand and, like the last four times, Holland revived Ron. Ron had the most unique way of waking up.

"Finally!" Ron said slapping his forehead. "My nose has been itching for centuries."

Holland was bared from the wand, which Smith took the pleasure of snapping in front of him, and was escorted out of the room, leaving Robinson and Harry with Ron.

"Good to have you back, Weasley."

"I can have four weeks off right?" Ron asked. Robinson's smile disappeared quickly.

"No." He said short. He looked at Harry, "You may stay with him as long as you want; you're dismissed." Harry did a victory dance in his head. But stayed the same on the outside.

"Thank you, sir." Harry said as Robinson left.

"So, Harry, were you ignoring her or are you just unobservant?" Ron asked Harry with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ginny, of course. She saw you leaving here yesterday morning. She said that you basically walked passed her and didn't even budge."

"I did?" Harry asked. He looked at the ground trying to remember.

"Yes, you did. Anyways, has the match ended?" Ron asked.

"I don't even think it's begun yet." Harry said glancing at the clock. Ron leaned forward.

"Go."

"What?"

"Go."

"No it's okay, I'll stay here."

"Harry, I will have St. Mungo's personally walk you out of the building."

"Wow. Harsh."

"Hey, my sister needs you, and I don't. Go."

"Fine…I'll see you after the match." Harry said calmly.

"Alright."

"And hey, welcome back."

"I never left." Ron said, itching his nose for the second time.

* * *

"Thank, Merlin, you're here." Gwenog said as Ginny rushed to her seat and was quickly tying her hair into a ponytail.

"Sorry." Ginny said grabbing her broom from Marie.

"It's okay, just calm yourself down. So, ladies. The Irish, like us, won their last game. They have a pretty strong chaser this year, so Cecilia; I need you to be focused. Do not let a single Quaffle get through the hoops. Also, Joan and Mia, make him fall off his broom. Ginny, I need you to watch out for the Bludgers. I overheard them saying that that's your weakness. Show them it's not. Now, let's have a clean win, and maybe drinks will be on me tonight." Gwenog said, grabbing her broom that was leaning against the wall.

The team walked out of the drill room and stopped at the large wooden doors that led to the Quidditch pitch, the game was about to start. Ginny felt the butterflies in her stomach. Not only did she have to watch out for Bludgers but she also had her unconscious brother on her mind, and her boyfriend that was probably risking his life doing who knows what.

* * *

Harry quickly flooed to his flat and ran to his room. He needed to shower, brush his teeth, and shave but he wanted, at least, to get to the second half of the match. He grabbed his green collared shirt, a pair of denim jeans, and a pair of boxer shorts and shuffled to his bathroom.

He started the water in his shower, and walked to his sink. Waiting for the water to warm up, he started to quickly brush his teeth keeping the time in mind. He spat the foam out and took out his razor and shaving cream. Harry looked back at the mirror….or now intensely fogged up glass, and set the items down and walked back to the shower.

* * *

"AND NOW YOUR HOLYHEAD HARPIES!" The announcer shouted. The wooden doors swung open and the team flew out.

* * *

Harry quickly dried his hair and went back to the sink to shave his face. He didn't bother letting the glass to clear, he smothered his cheeks, chin, and upper lip in shaving cream, and started to shave. He grabbed his clothes and got dressed, picked up his wand, and left. Time for a reunion.

"BOTH TEAMS HAVE HAD A GREAT START TO THE SEASON, BOTH WITH VICTORIES; LET'S SEE WHOSE STREAK WILL BE DISCONTINUED TODAY!" The announcer continued. Ginny flew up to her position and waited for the Quaffle to be released. She needed to think of something. Something to determine her. Something that would edge her on. That man. That's what she was going to think of. That man that had made Harry go back to the office. That man that had started up a little conflict between her and her boyfriend. That man was fuelling her hate fire.

* * *

"Everything looks good out there." George said sitting next to his girlfriend.

"Ginny looks okay, I mean, under the circumstances." Angelina said watching her friend contently.

"Hopefully it doesn't stop her game. I mean, I hope she's still kick arse." Bill said sitting behind them.

"BEEL! Zere are cheeldren here." Fleur said swatting her husband's chest and pointing at Teddy who was sitting with his Grandmum and Victoire who was crawling on the ground at her feet.

"Sorry, dear." Bill said picking up Victoire and setting her down on his lap.

"Has the match started yet?" A voice came from the doorway of the spectators' box. Everyone looked over their shoulder to see where it came from. Harry.

"You are just in the nick of time. Like always." George said laughing.

"Good." Harry said, walking up to the glass window.

"Harry! You're okay! How are you here?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"I'm dismissed; the mission is over."

"What about the aurors in the hospital? What about Ron?" She asked holding out her arms.

"Being fed his first meal as we speak." Harry said hugging her.

"He's awake!" She jolted backwards.

"Yes. He is. I didn't talk to him for long, before he told me that he was going to have me removed if I didn't come here."

"Really? He said that?" Hermione asked, standing up.

"Well, after he said that his nose had been itching him for centuries." Harry said as Hermione hugged him tightly.

"That sounds more like him." Hermione laughed.

"Hey, you lot, the match is literally starting. So if you could take a seat!" George said over the noise of the conversations.

"AND NOW, LET THE MATCH BEGIN!"

* * *

"Ladies!" Gwenog said sternly, after she sat the team down in the drill room. "That was not the kind of win I wanted. We're lucky that Sarah caught the Snitch. We're lucky that we only won by ten points. That's not what the Holyhead Harpies do. We need to win by at least a hundred so we're not made out to be just lucky. I know that this team is capable of a lot more." Gwenog's tone was frightening; she was more pissed off than anything. "Monday, ten o'clock. Yes, that means training will be extended by two hours, and I will not hear any complaints. Get changed." Gwenog said leaving the team to feel guilty.

"So what if we won by ten points, we still won." Mia said angrily as she ripped her shin guards off.

"You know that Yerling was about a fingertip away from the Snitch when I caught it. We were so close to losing." Sarah said.

"So I'm guessing drinks won't be on Gwenog tonight?" Cecilia joked.

"I'm going to say not. How about you ask her?" Mia said sarcastically.

"….Nah, I'm alright."

Ginny changed slowly trying to remember what she did. She didn't remember a single thing from the game, like she was on autopilot.

"Hey, Joan." She whispered.

"Yeah." Joan whispered back.

"I need to talk to you after they all leave."

"Okay."

Time flew by, and finally all the girls in the locker room left. Well, except Ginny and Joan.

"What's wrong?" Joan asked quietly.

"I don't remember a single thing from the game. I mean I didn't just sit there and do nothing, I actually played, right?"

"Yeah. You did. You and Gwenog seemed pretty there and determined. You made a good percent of the goals. Yet, Gwenog was right; Ireland did have a good chaser, I just didn't know which one I was supposed to hit."

"I think it was Brighton."

"I thought it was Frett." Joan said laughing a little, "Oh well, the games in the past now, right?"

"I guess."

"So, do you want to go out tonight? I'm in the mood to get sloshed."

"No, I think I want to go visit my brother, you know, tell him how the match went." Ginny said brushing out her hair.

"Okay, well, owl me if you change your mind." Joan said leaving the locker room. Ginny nodded and closed her locker door.

She left the locker room and went straight to the spectator's box where her family was.

"Hey Gin, good match." Percy said hugging her.

"Thanks…Gwenog didn't think so." Ginny said.

"Really? You guys won didn't you?" George said standing next to Percy.

"We did. By only ten points. That, to her, isn't the Harpies way." Ginny sighed.

"Well that's bogus." George said giving her a quick hug, "But you did great."

"Thanks." Ginny said taking a seat. Teddy crawled to her feet and reached his hands up to her. "Oh, hi Teddy. Did you like the game?" Ginny asked as she pulled Teddy onto her lap." Teddy giggled. "I'll take that as a yes." Ginny said squeezing him tight.

"Gin, don't suffocate him." Harry said from behind her. Ginny stopped for a moment but didn't turn around.

Ginny put Teddy down on the ground and rested her elbow on the back of the chair.

"Well, Harry, I wouldn't do that to Teddy. I would do that to you." She said still looking forward.

"That's good to know, I guess. At least Teddy's not in jeopardy." Harry said back. Ginny giggled a little and turned around.

"So, has the great auror been sent here because of a mission, or did a caring boyfriend come here out of the goodness of his heart." Ginny asked, her elbow resting against the chair, and her head resting on her knuckles. But she was smiling. That must have meant she was messing with him.

"Is it not allowed to come to a Holyhead Harpies match?" Harry asked smiling.

"You weren't allowed to stay with me at the hospital. I'm sure a match is probably just up to par with that." Ginny said in a strange way. It seemed sarcastic and actually angry. Almost like a girlfriend interrogating her boyfriend when he came home at three o'clock in the morning.

"Alright then, well, I can make it up to you by spending time with you at the same hospital now that the mission is complete and Ron's awake." Ginny shot up from her relaxed position.

"Ron's awake?" She asked, Harry nodded, "Alright, you're forgiven." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the door.

* * *

"Ron!" Ginny said as she ran into the room with Harry close behind.

"Hey Gin, I see that you two are okay now. So, how did it go?" Ron said casually.

"We won."

"What was the score?" Ron asked. Ginny opened her mouth then closed it. She didn't know. She looked up at Harry for help. He looked back a little confused at her.

"320-310." Harry helped. Ginny nodded.

"You didn't even know the score?" Ron asked amused.

"No….I don't really remember the match actually." Ginny said, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley said as she ran straight to Ron and started to smother him in kisses.

"Hey, Mum, how's your day been?" Ron asked.

"Splendid. How about you?"

"Well, I can finally scratch my nose now." He said giggling a bit. But he stopped when he saw Hermione at the end of the bed. He sat up and reached his hand out to her.

Mrs. Weasley smiled and backed away a little and let Hermione move next to Ron. She took his hand and kneeled beside the bed smiling a bit of a teary eyed smile.

"So, tell me, which is worse; getting killed, or being expelled from Hogwarts?" Ron asked quietly. Hermione giggled a little.

"Being expelled, of course." She said giggling.

"You need to sort out you're priorities." Ron said laughing before kissing her.

**Hopefully that was worth the wait. Please review what you think! :D**


End file.
